When I Ruled the World
by Stacy Vorosco
Summary: Jareth has lost his kingdom to his evil cousin Hakon. Sarah has turned him back into a Fae after he spent years as a goblin, and now together they must win back Jareth's kingdom and learn what they truly mean to one another. Love works in mysterious ways.
1. Downfall of a King

**A/N: OK so for anybody who is reading any of my other stories, don't panic! I haven't given up on them. I'm sort of stuck on those and this idea just kept hitting me in the head until I finally just sat down and started writing. Hopefully, inspiration will hit me for those stories as well. **

**This story was inspired by Coldplay's "Viva la Vida"**

_**Chapter One: Downfall of a King**_

You have no power over me.

Those were the fatal words that had caused this insufferable feeling.

Jareth, the King of the Goblins, was stuck in bed in complete agony, enduring what would appear to be the worst cold in the world. Except this particular "cold" would last from 6-9 months. A year at the most, although it was rare for it to go on that long.

This was the reason why Jareth always did everything in his power to keep the Runners from finishing the Labyrinth. A win for the runner meant a loss of strength, magic, and health for the King/Queen and who honestly would want to be sick for 6-12 months?

And yet, he had failed. Sarah Williams had defeated both the Labyrinth and its King, resulting in what he called "his sickness".

In reality, his defeat left him completely and utterly weakened. He barely had the power to think straight when he was defeated. And then he had exhausted himself after making one last visit to Sarah. All Tempe (his old, Fae "nanny" of sorts) knew was that when he had returned, he had collapsed, unconscious, and didn't wake up until a little over a week later.

Now, she continued to look after him and care for him as she used to when he was a child. Every day she cursed Sarah Williams' name for making her king (who was more a son than master to her) suffer in so many ways. In human years, he would only be in his mid-twenties and already he was madly in love with a woman who would most likely never want him and he was determined to have nobody but her.

Even now, Jareth watched her through a crystal, using up bits of whatever power he had built up just to watch her and wish for more than the young Sarah was willing to give.

Tempe watched him with a sad smile on her face from her place in the doorway of his bedchambers.

"You know," she began, then chuckled when he jumped and popped the crystal-turned-bubble while blushing with embarrassment at being caught 'misbehaving' in a sense. "You really shouldn't be doing that. Your strength level is low enough without you pushing the limit every time I turn around."

He grinned as well as a sick man can and said, with a plugged up nose and slight slurring of words, "Come on, Tembe. Where's da fun in that?"

She shook her head. "Oh yes. With you, following the rules is never fun." They shared a knowing smile, but then Tempe's expression changed from one of amusement to one of worry when Jareth's eyes grew bigger and a long coughing fit occurred.

A line of sweat appeared on Jareth's forehead and he was forced to lean back and close his eyes to get rid of the dizziness that followed.

Tempe was instantly at his side, brushing damp hair away from his face. He made an attempt to get back up, but she gently held him down and shushed him when he tried to protest.

"Really, Jareth. You're pushing yourself too far. Your body can't handle this constant changing. Now please, get some rest. No crystals, no goblins, and no legal documents … at least for a few hours."

He sighed and looked up at her, his mind feeling somewhat fuzzy from the exertion that he had been putting his body through for days. He knew she was right and he nodded in compliance. Then he chuckled quietly as he remembered something from his past.

Tempe tucked him in and made sure he was comfortable as he said sleepily, "Tembe. Do you 'member da time when I asked you to marry me?"

She nodded and said, "Yes I do. You said that it was because nobody could ever take care of you like I do."

He nodded then snuggled into his pillow, and yawned as he asked, "How" – yawn – "how old was I?"

Tempe didn't have to think long. "You were about eight years old. Your mother found it amusing when you told her, but your father didn't. It was only a few years after that you lost him."

But Jareth didn't hear anything she said because he had fallen asleep almost instantly after asking his question.

Tempe smiled, ran a hand through his hair, and kissed him on the top of his head. "Sweet dreams, Jareth. Always remember that I love you."

He smiled in his sleep.

Unfortunately, his peace didn't last.

King Hakon, the Fae king of another area of the Underground, decided to take advantage of Jareth's condition. He just happened to be Jareth's younger cousin and the two had hated each other since they first met (Jareth at the age of six and Hakon at the age of four). This was Hakon's chance to take from his cousin what he had always wanted … the Labyrinth. He had always envied Jareth's control, love, and connection with the Labyrinth and he wanted it.

Only two days after Tempe's talk with Jareth, the Goblin King was forced awake by the sounds of fighting and hands shaking him awake.

He jumped up to find a tense and worried Tempe, still holding his shoulders.

"Tembe? What's going on?" he slurred. Tempe hurriedly looked around and said as quickly and clearly as she could,

"Jareth, Hakon is attacking with his army! Gordon is out there now with your army, but they're not going to last much longer."

"What?!" he cried out. Jareth tried to get up, his intentions perfectly clear to Tempe, but she knew that if he went out there to fight with his people, Hakon wouldn't hesitate to kill his own family.

"No, Jareth! If you go out there, you'll be killed."

"Den what do you want me to do, Tembe?! I can't just leabe them out dere to die!"

She knew he was going to hate what she was about to tell him. "You have to go into hiding."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. You're going to have to go into hiding. Hakon won't hesitate to kill you in the most humiliating way possible and you can't help your people when you're dead."

Jareth knew she was right, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. Tempe knew that she had to act fast if she was going to save the life of the man she considered a son and that it was going to take something drastic to convince him.

Tempe dropped to her knees and her eyes teared up. She grasped his hands, placed her forehead against his knuckles, and whispered, "Please, Jareth. Please. Do this for me. Do this for yourself. Do this for your people, your parents, the Labyrinth, everybody. Please."

He knew what he had to do. Tempe only did things like kneeling down to him when it was severely important and he was beginning to fully grasp the danger of the situation he was in.

"Ok. Ok." He allowed her to support him and lead him out a back door.

She hugged him and held him tightly. "Use your magic, Jareth. Use what you have to get you started." She pulled away and held his head in her hands, looking him in the eyes. "Take care of yourself. Come back to us. Get healthy. Be strong. Stay alive." She brought his head down and kissed it.

He held back the tears that threatened to spill. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. These kinds of things just didn't happen to him. They don't happen to royalty. It just wasn't fair (though he winced when thinking the expression, being reminded of Sarah).

Tempe whispered, "I will see you again," before turning back and reentering the castle to meet its fate with the rest of Jareth's people.

Jareth waited until he was sure that she was gone then used all of his will to conjure up any magic he could find in himself. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but the pain of his body changing and shifting made him believe it.

After he made his change, he felt faint and fell over, unconscious. It wasn't until hours later that he woke up. He jumped to his feet and quickly looked around. Finding nobody in the darkness around him, the ex-king took a deep breath and scampered away into the night and into his new life … as a goblin.

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. I know I did. Leave me a review and let me know. I appreciate anything that you have to say and will answer any questions that you have the best I can. Thanks!! I love you all. A writer is nothing without their reviewers and their fans.**


	2. Back to the Labyrinth

_**Chapter 2: Back to the Labyrinth**_

In the Aboveground, it was the middle of October and Sarah Williams' had just turned eighteen.

Her parents and Toby were already asleep and as soon as Sarah was certain that there was no chance of them waking up, she sat down at her mirror and said, "Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo? I need all three of you."

Almost instantly, the faces of her friends appeared in her mirror exclaiming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"

She smiled and laughed then thanked them with a hug as they magically appeared in her room. They couldn't present her with any gifts because anything brought to the Aboveground from the Underground would disappear within seconds. Nobody but royalty could transfer items between worlds and have it last.

So, they did the only thing they could for her. The young woman's friends sat with her for hours in her room, talking about her life and a little bit about theirs while secretly praying and hoping that they wouldn't be found out by their new king.

None of them had the heart to tell Sarah what had happened to the Labyrinth three years ago when Jareth lost the throne. They always avoided questions about themselves or their home by asking her a question about hers.

However, the day finally came when she asked the one question they couldn't avoid.

Sarah stopped talking and a strange look appeared on her face. She had been working up the courage to ask this question ever since she had defeated the Labyrinth. "You guys? How's the Goblin King doing? I've always wondered about what became of Jareth after I won."

The trio looked at each other and Hoggle visibly gulped. None of them knew what to tell her or how to explain the situation to her.

"My lady, why would one such as you be worried about one such as Jareth? What about that play you mentioned earlier? Are you quite certain that you'll receive the part you covet?"

Normally, this maneuver worked, but Sarah wanted to know the answer to her question. She refused to be distracted.

Hoggle, the one who knew her better than the other two, could tell that she wasn't about to fall for any of their tricks so he sighed and decided to answer her question.

"Sarah, s'far s'I know, the Goblin King's fine. Rumor has it, he's havin' some trouble makin' the Labyrinth listen to him, but he's ok." Hoggle paused and then added, "Jareth, on the other hand, has ... passed on."

Sarah gasped. "What?! How? What happened? Was it because of me?"

Sir Didymus approached her and held her had. "You are not at fault, my lady. After you so valiantly defeated the Labyrinth and returned home, Jareth became very ill. That is what occurs whenever the king is defeated. However, he would have recovered within a year's time."

"Then what happened, Didymus?" she questioned.

Ludo spoke up just long enough to say one word. "Hakon."

Sarah was confused. "Hakon? What's that?"

Hoggle decided to explain what Ludo had tried to say. "Hakon is another king of the Fae. He and Jareth have hated each other since they was kids. He attacked one night and claimed to have killed Jareth. Now Hakon is the Goblin King."

Sarah felt her eyes tear up. In a way, it was her fault. If she hadn't said the words, then he wouldn't have gotten sick. If she had said something when he visited her after the Labyrinth, then maybe he'd still be alive.

"Sarah, are ya ok?" Hoggle asked. She quickly turned away and said, "Yeah. I'm – I'm fine. I just … you know, I have school tomorrow and it's very late. And Karen or Dad will probably wake up soon to go to the bathroom or something so I can't be caught. I'll see you guys soon."

They knew something wasn't right, but they weren't about to stick around and question her. Hoggle knew that while Sarah didn't love Jareth, she did have a sort of crush on him and she had once been madly obsessed with his story for years. She wouldn't be taking the news of his death lightly.

The trio of Underground creatures silently slipped away as Sarah unsuccessfully tried to hide her tears.

That night, after crying herself to sleep, she had the most peculiar dream.

_She was walking along the exterior of the Labyrinth, thinking about Jareth. She hadn't loved him. She might have fantasized about him and being his Queen, but she didn't love him. That was why she had rejected him. She knew that she couldn't return his feelings if he was telling the truth when he told her that he loved her._

_However, she had formed a sort of bond with him. Sure, she had seen him as the villain of the story and the barrier between her and her brother, but as time passed, she realized exactly what he had done for her._

_He had given her the adventure she always wanted. He had given her a chance to grow up and not take so many things for granted. Because of what he had put her through, she had grown closer to her little brother and to her parents. She finally got along with her step-mother and she was able to see the world through a new light. She began to see the magic in her own world rather than focusing on what wasn't magical about it. After becoming the Princess from her story, Sarah realized that she had a knack for acting._

_All of that was thanks to him. And now she could never tell him or thank him because he was gone._

_As her dream-self approached the door, she heard a sound to her left and saw the very person she had just been thinking about._

_Jareth was leaning up against a tree, staring longingly at the entrance to the Labyrinth._

_Sarah smiled and ran towards him, thankful that he wasn't really dead. It must have all been a misunderstanding._

_Forgetting herself, she tried to hug him … but found that she passed right through him. It was only then that she realized that he was somewhat transparent._

"_Jareth? Are – Are you a ghost?" she whispered. He still hadn't looked at her and seemingly didn't realize that she was standing right in front of him. He was looking beyond her, above her head at the door._

"_Jareth?" she asked again, a little louder this time. He shook his head and slowly turned to look at her. He observed her and said quietly, "I think I know you. Do I?"_

_She didn't understand. "Of course you do. I'm Sarah Williams, remember? The girl who defeated the Labyrinth a few years ago."_

"_Sar-rah," he said slowly. Then he looked away from her and back at the entrance. "I wish I was so certain of who I am."_

"_What do you mean? You're Jareth, aren't you?"_

_Continuing to look away, he questioned, "Am I?" He paused for a few seconds, contemplating it. "Yes, I suppose I am. Or … was. I'm not so sure anymore."_

"_Was? What do you mean 'was'?" she asked._

_Ignoring her, he walked towards the door and placed his hand on it. "I wish I could go inside. Then I could be sure."_

_Sarah followed him. "Then why don't you? I hear the other king is having trouble with the Labyrinth. Surely it would listen to you."_

"_I can't go in. Nobody remembers me. I don't even remember me. I think I'm Jareth, but it could just be my imagination. The imagination of a poor goblin wishing for more."_

_Now Sarah was really confused. "Jareth, what are you talking about?! You're not making any sense!"_

_That was when everything began to fade. Finally, Jareth looked her in the eyes and as everything around them turned into darkness and all Sarah could see was his eyes, he pleaded quietly, "Help me, Sarah. I'm losing myself."_

Then, she woke up sweating and hearing Karen knock on the door saying, "Come on, Sarah. You're going to be late for school."

She quickly answered, "You know, Karen, I'm not feeling very good. Can I stay home today?"

Karen entered the room and after a motherly inspection, allowed her to stay home.

All day, Sarah tried to work out what her dream had meant. She never figured it out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Almost two years had passed since then and now it was July of Sarah's nineteenth year. That October she would be turning twenty years old.

She had recently moved out of her parents' house and was living in an apartment of her own. She had been saving her own money for years so that she could afford an apartment. Her mother, the famous actress Lindy Star, had offered to pay for her daughter's college fees and Sarah gladly accepted. Her father and step-mother offered to help her with money anyway they could over the years.

Now, Sarah was living on her own and the change in atmosphere didn't help her at all. Every night she had the same dream and every morning she still couldn't figure it out.

Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. She searched through what she called her "Labyrinth drawer" that was filled with her little red book, her Jareth statue, and her glass music box that played the song from the ballroom. It also contained a crystal.

After her party, Jareth had come to her. He already seemed very pale and sickly looking, but he found the strength to give her this crystal. He called it her "Wish Crystal". It would grant her any one wish from something as small as a chocolate bar to as large as ruling the world.

Now was the time to use it.

She held it firmly in her hands and closed her eyes, saying clearly,

"I wish that I could enter the Underground, on the hill where I stood with Jareth, unnoticed by the new Goblin King."

**A/N: Basically, I'm sick so I'm not so sure how good this is. Please let me know! **

**Thanks to Suuki-Aldrea and notwritten for reviewing the first chapter!**


	3. The Labyrinth and Nom

_**Chapter 3: The Labyrinth and Nom**_

_After her party, Jareth had come to her. He already seemed very pale and sickly looking, but he found the strength to give her this crystal. He called it her "Wish Crystal". It would grant her any one wish from something as small as a chocolate bar to as large as ruling the world._

_Now was the time to use it._

_She held it firmly in her hands and closed her eyes, saying clearly,_

"_I wish that I could enter the Underground, on the hill where I stood with Jareth, unnoticed by the new Goblin King."_

In mere seconds, Sarah found herself looking out upon the Labyrinth once more. She was relieved that the crystal had worked. She had feared that it wouldn't work if Jareth were dead and if it wasn't supposed to, then maybe that meant he was really alive. She doubted it though.

But her dream meant something, didn't it? Maybe he was alive. Either way, she knew that now she was in the Underground, she didn't plan on leaving until she found out exactly what her dream meant.

She ran down the hill and hoped that she would find Hoggle at the same place she had met him. It might make things a bit easier if she had a friend around to help her out.

Thankfully for her, Hoggle was right where she had hoped he'd be, spraying fairies in front of the entrance to the Labyrinth.

"Hoggle!" she cried out. A startled Hoggle dropped his sprayer and fell over as he tried to turn around too quickly. "S-Sarah?!"

Sarah giggled at her old friend's reaction to her presence. She enveloped him in a large hug and knew that despite his protests, he was happy to see her.

After finally being released, Hoggle asked Sarah what she was doing in the Underground. Sarah told Hoggle all about her reoccurring dream and her thoughts on what it may mean.

Hoggle was silent for a little while then said, "I never thought I'd hears meself say this, but I hopes Jareth is alive. Hakon don't know what he's doin' and he's destroyin' the Labyrinth. It don't lissen to 'im none. That's why he's always comin' round here and ever'where else in the Labyrinth to check up on people. What do you plan on doin' to figure out wha's goin on, Sarah?"

Now it was Sarah's turn to be silent. She hadn't thought that far ahead. In fact, now that she thought about it, she had no idea how she was going to get home. There was only one thought that came to mind … talk to the goblins and any other creature she could find.

"I suppose I could always find my way through the Labyrinth again and talk to any creature I can find. Maybe one of them will know something."

Hoggle shook his head in doubt. He didn't think that any creature would know anymore than he did and if they did, fear of Hakon would keep them silent. None of them would talk to Sarah. She would be going on a pointless mission. He wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't tell her.

"Uhh … Sarah, I don't thinks that's a very good plan. No other creature is gonna talk to ya. They's all scared of Hakon. Besides, no one would know anythin' anyway. Yer goin' on a pointless mission."

"That's what you thought the last time I was here, Hoggle," she pointed out. He nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah but Jareth was in love wit ya. He didn't put ya through the Labyrinth's worst. Hakon … well, he's different."

Sarah sighed. She knew he was right, but the look in dream-Jareth's eyes when he spoke to her made her remember why she had to do this. "I know Hoggle. I just keep thinking about what Jareth had been saying in my dream and the Labyrinth … it feels so different Hoggle. It doesn't feel mischievous like it once did. It feels sad and out of place. I have to have faith that I can fix this."

"Well, I can't help ya, Sarah. Wit Hakon's random poppin-ups I can't risk not bein' here. I gots to stay here." Hoggle regretted having to stay so much that he almost left with her regardless of what Hakon would do to him. If she really thought that she could fix the Labyrinth, then it wouldn't matter what Hakon thought. However, Hoggle was a coward through and through so he wouldn't dare risk Hakon's wrath.

Sarah understood and hugged her friend. "It's ok Hoggle. I understand." She smirked. "So, how do I get into the Labyrinth?"

Hoggle smiled at her and pointed, "Ya gets in, there."

"Thank you Hoggle." With one last hug, Sarah entered the Labyrinth.

The minute she entered, she felt a wave of sadness, desperation, and confusion hit her at once. She realized that she was feeling the Labyrinth's pain … but she thought it was like the direct link to the king. There was no way Hakon felt this way. Unless …. No. She wouldn't think about it anymore. It would be too disappointing if she were proven wrong.

She couldn't handle feeling this way and the desperation made her truly grasp how important it was that she find out what happened to the former king.

She dropped to her knees and placed her hands on one of the walls of the Labyrinth as the doors closed behind her.

She whispered, "Please, whoever is listening, I need help. Help me. Help me please."

She kept her eyes closed and continued to whisper "Help me. Help me please."

After about a minute, an opening appeared seemingly out of thin air right next to her. Sarah was a little skeptical about whether she should follow the path it revealed. It was pitch black a few feet into the opening and she wasn't sure if she could trust that she'd be safe in there. It could always be Hakon trying to trick her. But then she remembered Hoggle's words.

"_Hakon don't know what he's doin' and he's destroyin' the Labyrinth. It don't lissen to 'im none."_

Hakon didn't know how to work the Labyrinth and it wasn't obeying him so that should mean that it wasn't him. Did that mean that it was the Labyrinth itself? If so, why was it doing as she asked?

Then she remembered her last journey and how she had taken everything for granted. Not this time. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If somebody or something had answered her whispered prayer and decided to help her, then she would accept the offer.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the opening.

After only a few minutes of walking in the dark, Sarah soon saw a light and heard some noise.

She ran the rest of the way and was amazed to find herself standing in the Goblin City. It couldn't have been that easy, could it?

_Oh well_, she thought, _Might as well take advantage of it, right?_

She walked in and was surprised to see the hustle and bustle of the Goblin City. The last time she was there it had been completely empty until they had attacked on Jareth's orders.

Now it seemed like she was in the middle of a bazaar of some sort. Goblins were running to and fro, fighting over things, and returning home with the fruit of their victories. It was actually quite cute. It was like watching first-graders trying to barter over common toys and other items that seemed like rubbish to adults who just didn't understand.

Sarah walked up to one goblin that was nearby and she tapped its shoulder. It turned around and the poor thing cried out and ran away. Sarah felt terrible for frightening it, but decided that it was better to just move on.

It took her about half an hour to find a goblin that was willing to talk to her … barely.

"Hi. My name is Sarah Williams. I'm a human who is trying to find out some information. Could you help me?"

The goblin looked around nervously then looked back up at her and hesitantly nodded.

"Yes! Thank you so much. So far nobody has agreed to talk to me," she explained. The little goblin looked afraid, but said, "Not surprising. King Hakon no like for goblins to talk to runners."

Sarah had never considered the fact that the goblins would think that she was a runner. "Oh no! I'm not a runner. I used a magic crystal to get here. King Jareth gave it to me."

At this point, the goblin's eyes grew to the size of large watermelons and he turned to run "Bye-bye!!"

She quickly grabbed him by his flimsy shirt and held him in place. "Wait just a minute! I don't understand. What's wrong?"

The goblin continued to attempt an escape, but spit out, "Not allowed to talk about old Kingy!! Not allowed! King Hakon no like!!"

The goblin had hoped that Sarah would let him go after that, but Sarah refused to unhand him. "But I need to talk to someone about what happened otherwise I can't help you at all!"

The goblin stopped squirming and said desperately, "Look Pretty Miss, I no want to get in trouble with King! If you wants to talk to someone ask Crazy Nom. You get more outta him than any of us. He used to talk about old Kingy lots and other bad things."

Sarah thanked the goblin and, after finding out where 'Crazy Nom' lived, put him down then continued on her way.

She walked to the very edge of the city and took a right, just as the little goblin had said. She continued to walk until she reached the corner and there it was. A shabby little building with a straw roof that was caved in at various points and a door that was hanging off the hinges. There was dirt, mud, and other wastes all around it and it smelled completely awful.

In front the building, there was a small pathetic excuse for a goblin with a grimy tuft of blonde hair on its head and wearing a little loincloth. It was sweeping (badly) the street and was making its way down the road.

Sarah assumed that the dirty goblin with the blonde tuft was 'Crazy Nom'.

_Well, _she thought_, here goes nothing._

**A/N: I know! I know! I'm a terrible terrible person because I haven't updated in SO long, but I have a somewhat good excuse. I've been dealing with college applications and the like so I haven't had the time or willpower to continue to write. But now I've got some time and hopefully I'll be able to write a whole lot more.**

**Tell me what you think about the chapter and feel free to yell at me for being late. I deserve it**


	4. Living With Nom

_**Chapter 4: Living With Nom**_

_In front the building, there was a small pathetic excuse for a goblin with a grimy tuft of blonde hair on its head and wearing a little loincloth. It was sweeping (badly) the street and was making its way down the road._

_Sarah assumed that the dirty goblin with the blonde tuft was 'Crazy Nom'._

_**Well**__, she thought, __**here goes nothing.**_

Sarah approached the little goblin with caution, unsure of what to expect. There had to be a reason the other goblins called him Crazy Nom, right?

She stopped behind him and cleared her throat. He didn't hear her. She tapped him on the shoulder, pulling away a dirty finger. She felt terrible when the poor thing yelped and jumped a few feet in the air.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried out. The goblin turned around with his hand over his heart and said, "Oh Pretty Lady scareded Nom-Nom, she did."

"I'm sorry. My name is Sarah Williams. I'm a human who is trying to find out some information about the late King Jareth. Could you help me?"

"I try," Nom replied. Sarah smiled and recognition flashed in Nom's eyes before he shook his head and it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Sarah failed to notice however because she was in the middle of asking her first question.

"Excellent! So Nom … Can I call you Nom?" – he nodded – "Ok. Well, I was just wondering if you knew what happened to the late King Jareth."

"I 'member … sorta," Nom said.

"Would you mind telling me? It would be _so_ helpful," she told him. The dirty goblin tilted his head (dirt sprinkled out of his hair as he moved his head) and looked like he was thinking extremely hard. It was obviously a strain for him, but Sarah hoped that he could give her the information that she wanted.

"Kingy got sick. Then new guy come. Then … ," he squinted his eyes in concentration. He stayed like that for a little while and the sky began to grow dark. Sarah grew a little impatient, but remained where she was because she knew that this little goblin was her only source of information.

Nom's stomach growled. He stopped concentrating and looked down. He mumbled, "Hungry."

Sarah immediately felt bad. It had just dawned on her that she had been standing out there with him for an hour or so and that it was dark now. She assumed that he hadn't had the chance to eat any sort of dinner.

"I'm sorry, Nom. I suppose we'll have to continue tomorrow. Go ahead and go home," she said.

He nodded and began to walk towards the little shack. Then he stopped when he was halfway there and asked, "Where Pretty Lady gonna stay?"

Sarah realized that she hadn't expected to stay this long. "I'm not sure. I didn't think that I'd be here so late. Maybe I'll go find Hoggle."

Nom was about to turn away when a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time told him not to let her leave. "How about stay here?"

Sarah looked at the run-down hovel and almost rejected his offer when she saw a longing in his eyes that looked familiar, although she couldn't place it. She put on a huge smile and said, "Sure! Why not?"

She took a hold of his offered, grubby, little hand and followed him inside his shack of stone blocks.

"Nom no have much, but he share. J made sure we were taken care of when he left."

Sarah was confused. She hadn't heard of a person called J. "J? Who's that?"

Nom looked at her like she was crazy. "J is J … duh." They stared at each other for awhile then Nom suddenly announced "Time for food!!"

He scurried over to what used to be a cupboard but now resembled a nasty cardboard box. He pulled out two loaves of bread. "This all Nom has, but I get more tomorrow maybe." He handed her a loaf and sat down on the ground to eat. Sarah followed his lead. As she ate, she looked around. There wasn't much. The only furniture she could see was a medium-sized bed with a scraggly blanket, a writing desk, the box, and a small fireplace.

After he ate, Nom started a small fire. He sat down again and sighed. Sarah decided that it was a bit too quiet so she asked, "I noticed that you have a writing table, Nom." – he jumped as if he had forgotten that she was there – "What do you write?"

Nom looked confused for a second, but as soon as he realized what she meant he responded, "Nom no can read or write. J can. Not Nom. But J gone. Left Nom alone. Poor Nom-Nom-Nom."

Then he yawned and stated, "Tired." He looked at Sarah and pointed to the bed, "Pretty Lady sleep on bed. Nom sleep next to fire."

"No Nom! I could never take your bed. I'll sleep next to the fire. And please, call me Sarah."

Nom gave her a look and said, "Then Pretty _Sarah_ sleep in bed."

Sarah was able to protest for about ten minutes, but in the end, she found herself on Nom's bed which was, like him, grimy and dirty but it was a bed nonetheless. She found that she actually didn't care much. When she laid down, she realized that she was exhausted and fell asleep instantly.

For Nom, it took a bit longer than he would have liked to get to sleep. He continued to toss and turn, and it wasn't because he was sleeping on the ground. In fact, he found the ground to be quite comfortable and warmer since he was closer to the fire. It was something else calling to him in the back of his mind. It felt familiar and alien all at the same time. He only knew that Lady Sarah had woken whatever it was up. After a couple hours, he was able to suppress it and fell asleep.

The next morning, Sarah awoke to the sun on her face and smiled. For the first time in practically two years, Sarah had not had the same dream. Yes, it still had to do with Jareth, but it was different. In this dream, they were standing in front of the Labyrinth and Jareth wasn't looking as transparent as he always did. He was talking to her and even if he didn't say much, she felt encouraged and closer to her goal.

"_Sarah," he had said. "I am not dead. I am Jareth and yet I am not Jareth. Nom is the key. Listen to his words. They may sound like the ramblings of a lunatic, but they have meaning. Look on the writing table."_

_Then, she began to drift away from him. But as she drifted away, she heard a whisper say, "J."_

She turned her head to the writing table. She had never liked going through other people's belongings, but she felt like it was the only way.

She approached the table and began to look at the dust-covered papers lying there. Some were childish drawings that she figured were Nom's. Under those were what looked like a child trying to write. She was just about to give up when she noticed that something was stuck under the paper she was holding.

It was a note, written in fancy handwriting that couldn't possibly belong to Nom. It read:

I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone. Sweep the streets I used to own. I used to roll the dice. Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes. Listen as the crowd would sing. Now the old King is dead. Long live the King! One minute I held the key. Next the walls were closed on me. I've discovered that my castle stands upon pillars of sand. People wouldn't believe what I've become. Revolutionaries wait for my head on a silver plate. Just a puppet on a lonely string. Who would ever want to be King? Now as a pitiful goblin, I see the truth. I see the state my people have been in for far too long. But now it is too late to make changes. The Labyrinth now belongs to Hakon and I fear that I shall never be me again. For the rest of my life I shall forever be the pitiful goblin called Nom. But this letter shall always be the reminder that I once ruled the world.

J

Sarah gasped as it began to make sense. She turned around and gasped when she found Nom looking at her.

She began to apologize when he said, "J left Nom-Nom all by himself. Could not hold on he said. No point. Nobody listen anyway. Left Nom all alone. Poor Nom-Nom-Nom. If only J talk to him again and tell him what to do."

The little goblin shrugged and looked up. The minute his eyes met hers, she was sure.

Nom had mismatched eyes.

He was the King.


	5. Return of the King

_**Chapter 5: Return of the King**_

_The little goblin shrugged and looked up. The minute his eyes met hers, she was sure. _

_Nom had mismatched eyes. _

_He was the King._

It all hit her at once and she had to sit down. Nom, of course, didn't understand what was wrong. He sat down on the floor next to her and gently grasped her hand. "What wrong, Pretty Sarah? Nom no can help if he not know."

Then she could hear him in her head saying, _What is going through your head, my precious one?_

She looked back up at Nom and wasn't surprised to see that he hadn't said anything out loud. Well, the letter said it all. This little goblin was somehow the true Goblin King and she was determined to bring that man back.

She just wasn't sure how.

"Jareth?" she called out. Nom's head shot up and he looked confused.

"Pretty Sarah, Nom-Nom already said. No more J here. He gone," he insisted.

Sarah hoped to whatever power was listening that she'd be able to be patient enough to bring Jareth back.

"No Nom. You see, _you_ are J. J is Jareth. Jareth is the true Goblin King. Therefore, you are the true Goblin King."

Nom looked at her with wide eyes and Sarah thought that maybe he realized that she was right. However, then the goblin stood up and as he walked away, mumbled, "And they call _me_ crazy."

Sarah had never been known for her patience.

She jumped up, stormed toward the stubborn goblin (even more proof that he was actually Jareth), and grabbed him. "Nom! Don't you see?! You are King Jareth!! You got sick and were somehow turned into a goblin when Hakon took over. You are the true king!! This is why the Labyrinth isn't listening to him."

Then, something caught her eye. The box of food was completely filled up with bread, fruits, and other foods. Nom had emptied it the night before.

She pointed to the box. "Goblins don't have magic! How could you have filled that up if you didn't use magic?"

Nom looked like he was about to cry. This was all too much for a poor, little goblin like him.

Sarah cried out in frustration. How was she supposed to make him see?! She turned around to the nearest wall and banged her fists against it. Then she made her way over to where the bed was and threw her body against that wall. She leaned against it and grasped her head, trying to figure out how she was supposed to fix everything when Nom wouldn't cooperate.

While Sarah was trying to figure that out, Nom grabbed his broom and went outside to sweep the streets. Pretty Sarah would come to him if she needed him.

Sarah watched him go and decided to try the other goblins again. She doubted that she'd get any more out of them, but she could hope … right?

She grabbed a couple apples and set out.

She came back about half an hour before sunset. She had no luck at all with the other goblins. She had somehow made it all over the Goblin City without drawing too much attention to herself and now she was exhausted. She decided to take a little nap.

As she laid back down on Nom's bed, she whispered, "Please. Whoever or whatever helped me before, help me again. I need to know how I get Jareth back." And with that she fell asleep.

Once again, Sarah got lucky.

_Sarah was in Nom's house again. She looked around, searching for Nom. Then she spotted him, writing at his desk. She walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. He was writing the letter she had read._

"_No no no, J! No leave! No leave!"Nom begged as he wrote._

_Then, she could hear Jareth's voice echoing throughout the room, "I must. There is no one else who will help me. I must succumb to the darkness of a goblin. There is nothing else for me so you must live for the both of us. I cannot do this anymore."_

_Nom was crying hysterically now and he hopped down from the chair. He walked over to the wall next to his bed and pulled out a loose stone. He took off his amulet and gently placed it in the hole. Then he pushed the stone back into place and Jareth's voice whispered, "Goodbye Nom."_

Sarah shot up out of the bed. That was it!!!

She leaned down next to the bed, pushing against all of the stones. She couldn't remember for sure which stone Dream-Nom/Jareth had hidden the amulet behind so she hoped it would still be somewhat loose.

Her fingers felt all over the wall where Nom could reach until she found one that had obviously been disturbed and it was loose. She worked it out of the wall, reached in, and pulled out Jareth's dusty amulet just as Nom announced he was home.

Sarah turned around with a crazy look in her eyes and Nom's eyes darted from her face to the hole in the wall to the amulet in her hand.

He walked forward as if in a trance and said, "I know that from somewhere. Only, I can't remember from where."

Sarah noticed that his 'goblin accent' as she called it was gone now and he was speaking normally … even if his voice was still a high-pitched goblin voice.

Sarah held it out. "This is your amulet. You wore it when you were King Jareth. Touch it."

Nom reached out his hand and pulled it back just as quickly. His mind and his heart were fighting a war within him. His mind told him not to take it, but his heart told him that he had been hiding for far too long and that it was time he accept his fate.

Of course, his heart won and he gently took the amulet out of Sarah's hand. Despite being in a hole in the wall for the past few year or so, the item felt warm in his hand. It felt like an old friend calling out to him.

He took a deep breath and put it on, bracing himself for what the voice in his head said was coming.

Sarah was instantly reminded of a corny Disney transformation … much like the one from Beauty and the Beast.

Nom floated up in the air with his head flung back and his limbs spread out. Light shot from his fingertips, toes, and eyes. He began to slowly spin as the light took over his entire body.

Sarah shielded her eyes and wondered briefly if these transformations were so majestic when nobody was around to witness them. Then, her heart caught in her throat when she realized that for the first time since she was fifteen, she was going to see the Goblin King again.

The light dimmed and Sarah looked up to see the Goblin King's limp body floating back towards the ground. Even though he had been a goblin for so long, he looked good. He looked just as he had when she had run the Labyrinth. Except his clothes were different. She assumed that what he was wearing now was what he had been wearing when he had made his change into a goblin. He was wearing what looked like a white, night shirt with loose grey pants that she figured were the equivalent of pajama pants. He wore no shoes or socks or any kind. She also couldn't help but think that he was still extremely beautiful.

Sarah realized what she was thinking and shook her head violently. No! She couldn't be thinking those kinds of thoughts now. Instead, she used all of her strength to somehow get his body on the bed. After intense effort (not that he was fat or anything, but a grown man playing deadweight can be heavy), Sarah succeeded in laying him on the bed and covering him up as much as she could with the raggedy blanket.

She wondered what would happen when he awoke. Sarah made a fire and decided to make sure that Jareth was okay before she slept. As she looked over the sleeping man, she couldn't help but say in a Rafiki (from the Lion King)-voice, "The King has returned."

**A/N: Yeah I know that technically Sarah wouldn't have known about Beauty and the Beast or The Lion King since they weren't around in the 80s, but oh well. Go with it. I couldn't help myself. =]**

**And the story was supposed to be done in like 2-3 chapters, but due to some new ideas, I may just extend it. I'm not sure for sure if I'm going to change the original plot, but I probably will.**

**That's it for now. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next due to the fact that I'm moving, but I'll do what I can. I'm trying to finish this story so I can finish the other ones that are waiting to be finished.**

**So review and encourage me to write!!! ... you know you want to ;)**


	6. Polite to Say Hi

_**Chapter 6: Polite to Say Hi**_

A confused Jareth woke up to the sounds of the Goblin City outside. He quickly noticed that it was around midday and the goblin in him panicked, realizing that he was late. He needed to get out there and sweep the streets!! He couldn't lie around in bed and labeled a bum! If he was then people would begin to wonder how he was able to eat and survive with no income to speak of. They couldn't know who he really was or he was a dead man!

The confused Fae jumped out of bed and was surprised that he was almost instantly standing rather than falling to the ground. Looking around, he also realized that he was taller and …. Not a goblin. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing. He held his hands up to his face and wiggled them. He wasn't a goblin anymore!!

He laughed in delight. He wasn't a goblin anymore!! He had feared that he would never be Jareth again, but here he was! He jumped back on the bed and laughed and laughed and laughed. He was so happy that he found he was hysterically laughing with tears streaming down his face.

He was Jareth once more.

As soon as he calmed down, he tried to remember how it had happened. He had no memory of anything since he had succumbed to the darkness.

At that moment, he heard someone clear their throat.

* * *

Sarah, on the other hand, had had a wonderful dream.

_Once again, she had been walking along the perimeter of the Labyrinth until she reached the entrance. The door was open and she smiled as she entered. _

_She looked around in confusion. She had expected to see Jareth there, but he was nowhere to be found._

_Then she felt someone's presence behind her. She turned her head to the right and jumped when Jareth's face was right there._

_He was smiling and no longer transparent at all. He scared her when he turned her around, lifted her up into the air, and twirled her as he spun around in circles. When he put her down, he pulled her in for a hug._

_They were both laughing as he pulled away. "Thank you, Sarah." His eyes were shining with complete and utter happiness and another emotion … love maybe? She hoped not. She still didn't love him, but she didn't want to hurt him again._

_He stood up to his full height and looked very much like a king. He twirled a crystal on his fingertips and presented it to her. "For you, another Wish crystal. It won't work in the real world, but if you wish to go home now then all you must do it wish it and you shall awake in your bed."_

_Sarah looked at the Wish crystal and then back up at the blonde. She wanted very much to go home, and yet, she wasn't ready. "Why won't it work outside of the dream?"_

"_Because, my precious one, this Jareth and the real Jareth are different. The real Jareth has his magic, but has been using them for only food for the past couple years. They are not yet strong enough to perform the complicated magic he will need to regain his kingdom. I, on the other hand, am like your memory of Jareth as he was, so I have his powers. Does that make any sense?"_

_She nodded, but she found that she was even more hesitant to leave just yet. "What will you do now that you're no longer Nom?"_

_Jareth looked towards the sky and said, "I'm not sure. He will need to assess his situation and decide what he can do in his current state."_

_He looked back at Sarah and said, "I must take my leave of you, my precious Sarah. The real Jareth is waking up." He pointed to her crystal. "You must hurry and make your wish before I leave."_

_Sarah smiled. "I wish that Jareth will be able to think quickly and know how to win his kingdom back."_

_At first, dream-Jareth looked confused at her request, but smiled and granted it. "I thank you again, Sarah Williams. No matter what you say or do, you shall always hold Jareth's heart."_

_With that, he disappeared._

Sarah woke up smiling. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, stretched, and looked towards the bed to see if Jareth was awake yet.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight that met her eyes. The always-suave and charming Goblin King had just lifted his hands to his face and wiggled his fingers, smiling with a childish delight. Then, he was sitting in a filthy bed, wearing now-dirty bedclothes, and was laughing his head off while trying to wipe away tears of joy.

She waited until he began to calm down to alert him to her presence. She cleared her throat and when he looked over at her with complete amazement on his face, she held up a hand and wiggled her fingers in greeting.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jareth didn't realize that he was staring. Sarah looked even more beautiful than when he had last seen her. She was dirty, but then he imagined he must be too.

He looked around and was instantly embarrassed. The place where he lived was filthy. He was filthy. He couldn't meet her eye. He looked down and closed his eyes.

Sarah was concerned. It was obvious that he was embarrassed. She didn't blame him. He had gone from a lavish life as a king living in a castle to the dregs of the Goblin City as a grimy goblin. But she wanted to show him that it didn't matter to her.

She approached him and gently lifted his face towards her. He kept his eyes closed. She smiled softly. "Jareth?"

His eyes shot open as he heard her say his name. His eyes met hers and as soon as they met, both Fae and human found it nearly impossible to look away.

She smiled warmly. "You know, it probably would have been polite to say hi or something."

He smiled back at her and whispered, "Hello Sarah."

**A/N: I know that the chapters are kinda short, but it makes it easier for me to break up the story where it feels right. Again, I'm doing what I can to finish this ASAP. I'm hoping that I'll have another chapter done tonight or tomorrow.**

**Reviews keep me encouraged ;)**


	7. With You the Entire Way

_**Chapter 7: With You the Entire Way**_

Just that one day gave Sarah a good idea of what the true Jareth was like. She found that he was not the villain she had made him out to be.

Jareth was frustrated because using his magic for anything except food would exhaust him. He had only been able to magic up a dark green dress with comfortable boots for Sarah and his grey tights, white poet's shirt with the black vest, and boots before he was exhausted and had to sleep it off again. After that, Sarah had grounded him off any more magic other than getting them food or drink. Of course, Jareth wasn't very happy with that, but he listened nonetheless.

They had spent that night talking about Sarah's life from the Labyrinth to the present, including her dreams and how she had reached the Goblin City. Jareth was sitting on the bed and, at first, Sarah had been sitting with him, but she had moved to fix the fire.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked cautiously as she added some more wood to the fire. He made a 'mmm' noise, indicating that he was listening. "What happened to you? You know, after I left. How did you end up as Nom and how did Hakon take over?"

Jareth looked extremely upset for a second and, for a second, Sarah thought that maybe she went too far somehow, but then Jareth looked up at her and his face softened. "I'm tired, Sarah. This is a conversation for another time. I think it is now time for us to get some rest so that tomorrow we can think of what we do next."

Sarah knew that he wasn't blowing her off, but he didn't want to talk about it at this moment. So she smiled and teased, "We? What's all this we stuff, pal?"

He had been in the middle of changing into his night shirt and taking off his boots when she asked. He stopped, holding his just-removed shirt in his hands, and grinned.

"Was it not you who told me that in your last dream you," he paused as he tossed his shirt to the end of the bed and grabbed his nightshirt from the top of his pillow, "refused to return home so that you could help me?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked when she found she could not answer.

She walked over and ruffled his hair, surprised at her own boldness, "You're such a brat!" He continued to smirk at her. "How could we have ever been enemies?" she asked.

"We weren't. I granted your wish and you failed to see how generous I had been." He winked.

She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed when he faked being offended. She shook her head and turned around to sleep by the fire. He realized what she was doing and his grin fell.

"Sarah," he looked at her, pleading with his eyes, "please let me magic you a bed. Or let me sleep on the floor. I cannot sleep knowing that a young woman is on the floor while I am on a bed, as uncomfortable and filthy as it is. Even if I am an ex-king."

"First, you are not an ex-king. You are the Goblin King. Hakon is a poser. Second, the floor is actually very comfortable. Third, won't 'magicking' a bed exhaust you. I mean, clothes for you and me wore you out."

Jareth smiled a small smile at the first statement. "Thank you for that. And yes, it will drain me, but I would feel better knowing you have somewhere to sleep. Please, Sarah."

She couldn't fight against those pleading eyes anymore. "Fine … just a small one."

The minute he knew he had her approval, Jareth willed a bed to appear. No, it wasn't small and no, it wasn't just enough, but it made him feel a whole lot better.

It was an exact replica of his bed at home. But he wouldn't sleep in it. No. This bed was for his Sarah and his Sarah alone … that was, unless she wanted him to join her. He allowed himself one last smirk before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was out.

Sarah was annoyed. Small she had said!! He just had to show off. Still, it was a bed and a nice change from the floor.

She took the comforter from the new bed, not surprised at all to see that there was more than one blanket, and covered up Jareth's body. She made sure that he was properly tucked in and began to walk away when she noticed his lips. They were almost as fascinating as his eyes.

She had been wanting to do something since she had first seen him and she figured now would be her only chance. Before she could stop herself, Sarah leaned down and gently kissed his lips.

As she turned around, she completely missed the smile on his lips that reflected her own.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Both of them woke up at about midday the next day. Jareth from sleeping off the use of magic and Sarah from pure laziness. She figured she could afford to sleep in since Jareth wouldn't up until late that day anyway.

They looked at each other from their separate beds. Since they were right next to each other, Jareth allowed himself to imagine that she was next to him.

However, Sarah interrupted that train of thought when she said, "Jareth, we can't stay here. We need to think of a way to get you your kingdom back. Do you have any ideas?"

Jareth had thought about it and he could only think of one person who could help him. It just might be a long-shot, but it was his only option.

"I have one. I need an army. I love my goblins, but they are obviously no match for my cousin's army … yes, Sarah. Hakon is my cousin. And of course, being the person that I was, I don't have many friends. There is only one man I can turn to who I know who will help me. And I do not ask you to come with me. It's only a three-day journey if we walk, but we would need to be careful … extremely so. Hakon's men are everywhere and are looking for either me or anyone who is loyal to me."

She crawled over to his bed and looked into his eyes as she said, "I'm with you the entire way. You have my word that I won't abandon you. You were right. You were very generous to me when I ran the Labyrinth. I asked for an adventure and you gave it. I want to repay you for your generosity."

"Thank you, Sarah."

"Now, where are we going?" she asked with an adventurous grin.

**A/N: It's kinda annoying me that the chapters are so short. I'll try and make the next one longer, but it'll be awhile because I've got to start moving tomorrow, but I'll do what I can.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. You keep me going =]**


	8. SoCalled King of the Goblins

_**Chapter 8: So-Called King of the Goblins**_

Hakon, King of the Labyrinth, the Goblins, and part of the Fae community, awoke with a start early one morning. He had a feeling of uneasiness. A change had come over the Labyrinth, but he couldn't place it.

He walked to the balcony that once belonged to Jareth and looked over the Goblin City and the Labyrinth. He smiled as he thought about his conquest. It hadn't been very difficult at all to take over.

The Goblins were loyal to his cousin, but after watching him kill off Jareth's Fae army (his real army, not the goblin militia used against Runners) they switched their allegiances. The Fae soldiers that wouldn't swear their allegiance to him were executed. Jareth didn't even have the nerve to fight him himself and die an honorable death. He had fled. At first, Hakon had been sure that there was no way Jareth could have survived. In his condition, he couldn't have made it without help of some sort and Hakon had his own army search everywhere for the ex-King. He had used the excuse that he was looking for runaway soldiers since he had already claimed to have killed his older cousin. He had searched all over Jareth's lands and as far into the surrounding kingdoms as he could before the other monarchs stopped him. He never found anyone so he had gotten comfortable for a while.

Then, the Labyrinth (the new thorn in Hakon's side) refused to obey his commands. The legends of the Labyrinth said that its allegiances moved from king to king and would have to obey the Goblin King … so why wasn't it obeying him? Hakon thought that maybe it was because Jareth had always had some sort of special bond with it, but that should have been broken after Jareth's death.

And its rebellious nature could only mean that Jareth alive.

Hakon couldn't figure out how, but he knew that his cousin was alive somewhere.

"My lord?" he heard from behind him. Hakon realized that the sun had risen and he had been standing on his balcony for a few hours, thinking about his cousin.

He turned around and smiled maliciously. Temperance, Jareth's old 'nanny', was standing before him. She looked like she could never want anything more than to serve him, but he knew that in reality, he repulsed her and that she probably wished he were dead. But he didn't care. If he couldn't have Jareth's precious Labyrinth then he could at least have Temperance. He thought that maybe she had grown to be more than just his nanny. It was not uncommon.

"It is morning. Is there anything you require of me?" she asked. He smirked. She held back a shudder. Jareth had always been what she called a 'smirker', but his were playful whereas Hakon's made her want to vomit.

"Nothing you'd be willing to give," he said. He walked up to her and only stopped when he was standing right in front of her. Most people would step back, feeling that their personal space was being violated or due to the fact that Hakon was intimidating.

However, Temperance was different. She looked Hakon in the eyes and allowed him to see the hatred that she felt. She had gone through Jareth's worst and Hakon did not scare her or intimidate her in the slightest.

He leaned his face towards her and whispered, "Where is he, Temperance?"

Her facial expression never changed. "What do you mean?"

Hakon wasn't able to keep up his calm façade. He looked pissed to put it lightly. "I know you helped him to escape! Now, where is he?!" His face was bright red and Tempe smiled wryly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, your Majesty? You told the public that you killed him."

Hakon lost his temper in a split second and struck her. Jareth had never struck her before, but Temperance was used to being hit now. Hakon was so unlike Jareth. He lost his temper too easily. But Temperance didn't hold it against him. She knew in her heart that Jareth was alive and that he would return for his kingdom. He would get her revenge for her.

"Don't play these games with me Temperance! You know that I didn't kill him because you helped him to escape before I could get to him. Now, WHERE IS HE?!!" he bellowed.

Temperance scoffed. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. I love Jareth, and I would never betray him."

Hakon smiled evilly. That was what he had been waiting for. Unbeknownst to Hakon, he had misinterpreted her meaning. He believed that Jareth and Temperance had been lovers and that her love for him was amorous. He didn't realize that they shared a mother-son bond, not a romantic one.

"Then that will be all."

She bowed to the fake king and walked away. Hakon decided that he would talk to Hoggle. If somebody was in his Labyrinth, then Hoggle would be the first to know.

Some time later, Hakon returned empty-handed. Hoggle claimed that nobody had been around and that there weren't any Runners in the Labyrinth or any sort of person at all. Hakon knew that he had to be telling the truth because that little worm didn't have the nerve to lie to him.

What was it then?

He wouldn't find out until about a week later.

Hakon found himself at his balcony again, looking out over his kingdom in the dark. Something was about to happen. He could feel it. His eagle-eyes searched for some sort of movement in the Goblin City.

Something was stirring in the night.

"Does my lord require anything else of me for the night?" Tempe asked beside him. She had been standing there for almost as long as he had and she was growing irritated.

He was just about to have Temperance tell the guards to keep watch before he turned in for the night when he saw them.

Two figures in cloaks were walking quickly through the city towards the exit. It looked like a man and a woman, not goblins at all.

Hakon felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise and he cried out, "Guards! Guards! Arrest those two in the cloaks and bring them to me!"

At the sound of his voice, the man turned quickly towards the castle. As he turned, his hood fell off and everyone watching knew exactly who it was. He may have been dirtier and thinner, but he was still recognizable to those who knew him.

Jareth, the true King of the Goblins, was alive! Hakon had lied and now it was common knowledge. Goblins came out of their houses and stopped on the spot when they saw their king seemingly returned from the dead.

The woman next to him removed her own hood and grabbed his arm in an attempt to keep him moving. Everyone in the castle who was watching gasped as they recognized Sarah Williams, the Champion of the Labyrinth.

Tempe couldn't help herself. "Jareth!" she cried out in utter happiness. She had felt in her heart that he was alive, but to feel it and actually see it were two separate things.

Hakon, extremely humiliated, afraid, and threatened, turned and hit her harder than he had ever hit anyone in his life and for the first time, she cried out in pain.

Jareth bared his teeth and growled under his breath as he made his way towards the castle. Sarah, however, kept her head and knew that if he went into that castle he was a dead man. "Jareth! Jareth, come on! We have to keep going!" she urged.

He hesitated for a brief moment, whispered a promise that he would return, and turned to leave with Sarah, his cloak billowing out behind him.

Hakon wasted no time. "Guards! Seize them! This time, I'll make sure he _**stays**_ dead!!"

Jareth and Sarah took off running as the guards made their way after them.

A furious Hakon, shaking with rage continued to cry out, "Seize them! Seize them!!"

He turned around when he heard someone laughing. Temperance's mouth was bleeding and she was forming a bruise on her face, but still she was laughing.

She looked straight at Hakon and said, "The true King of the Goblins has returned. Scared?"

Hakon grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the dungeon himself. He would not allow Jareth to regain his kingdom. He would make good on his promise and make sure that Jareth actually died. He would watch and laugh as the light faded from his eyes.

He chuckled as he remembered seeing Sarah. Everyone knew that Jareth was in love with the girl. Perhaps Sarah and Temperance were the key to Jareth's undoing. Either way, it didn't matter. Hakon knew exactly where Jareth was going and if he couldn't stop him from getting there, then he would at least know what was coming.

Yes, Hakon would be ready. The power and respect that Hakon craved would be his, along with the Labyrinth. Oh yes. Jareth had no idea what was to befall him as soon as he returned. Hakon was confident.

All he had to do now was wait. Jareth would come to him. Hakon was sure. There was no doubt in his mind that he could win.

He hoped that Jareth realized that his death was imminent and that he had jeopardized young Sarah's as well.

_Killing the two of them will be most entertaining, _Hakon thought as he returned to his rooms.

_The Labyrinth is mine._

**A/N: and now we get to see Hakon's POV of what's going on. I feel so bad for Tempe though. lol I'm evil, I know =]**

**So the next chapter should be about the couple's journey (or at least most of it). Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I love reviews!! They make me so uber happy!! ;)**


	9. Blossoming Love

_**Chapter 9: Blossoming Love**_

It took all of Jareth's willpower to keep running. When he had seen his cousin strike Tempe, he'd seen red. If Sarah hadn't stopped him, he would have blindly ran in and tried to kill Hakon.

Thank the Powers that Be for Sarah.

Now they were hiding behind a large tree in the gigantic forest between his lands and the next kingdom. They had watched Hakon's soldiers "search" the forest for them. In reality, they sent a few men in who had merely walked in a few feet, quickly glanced around then ran out, claiming that the couple had outrun them.

The army of men then turned around and headed home to report the ill news to their king.

Sarah turned away from the tree and sighed with relief. "That was a close one … too close for my liking." She looked at Jareth and weakly smiled until she saw the mixed look of anger and disbelief on his face.

"Did you see that?! Chased out of my own kingdom like a worthless criminal! If only my magic were at its full strength! Then I would make them regret ever being my enemy."

Sarah placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry, Jareth. You'll have your kingdom back soon enough."

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Sarah." He smirked slightly. "And maybe this time I'll have a queen by my side."

Sarah blushed and quickly changed the subject. Backing away from the still smirking man, she asked, "So uhh, where are we going exactly? You never really told me what was going on."

He started to walk in the direction of their destination and Sarah followed. "We're going to a fellow Fae kingdom. The king, Aiden, is a dear friend of mine. He's one of the few who can stand my goblins and myself." Jareth smiled as Sarah laughed then continued.

"He'll be sure to help us. He's the only true friend I have in all the Underground." Jareth looked somewhat sad after that so Sarah playfully bumped into him and said, "Well, now you have me."

Jareth smiled at her and as they continued to walk, he allowed his hand to softly hit hers and she entwined her fingers in his.

Too embarrassed to look at each other, the Fae and the human walked along hand in hand in companionable silence until they found a small stream. "Let's stay here for the night," Jareth stated.

He magicked two sleeping bags, some food for dinner as well as the next day's breakfast, and two canteens to fill up with water as Sarah made a fire.

As they ate, Sarah tried to get Jareth to talk about what happened after she left, but once again, he refused to discuss it. Instead, he insisted that she tell him everything she had done since the Labyrinth. She told him about school, college options, her acting, etc. He hung on her every word and she couldn't help but notice that he was the only guy she had ever met who actually sat down and gave her his full attention. She knew that she had found something special in this man and after they ate and were finally settled in, the two slept side-by-side.

The next morning, they ate and left as soon as Jareth magicked the sleeping bags and excess food away. His magic was growing stronger. The simple magic was no longer leaving him weak and he was perfectly fine afterward. It obviously pleased him and it made Sarah's heart swell to see him happy.

Once again, they walked hand-in-hand and this time, Sarah asked Jareth to tell her about himself.

"I mean, c'mon Jareth. You know practically everything about me and I hardly know anything about you. If you won't tell me about after the Labyrinth, then at least give me this."

Jareth knew this was a fair compromise and told her countless stories about his youth and all the mischief he would get himself into.

However, once again night came and Jareth knew that he would have to tell Sarah the truth sooner or later. She deserved to know what happened after her run in the Labyrinth, but he 1) was ashamed of having been so vulnerable and 2) didn't want her to feel responsible. But he would have to tell her so after she finished eating and was comfortable in her sleeping bag, he said, "Sarah, I know you want to know about what happened after your run … "

"Jareth," Sarah interrupted. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to tell me. I was just curious but it's your own business. I …"

This time it was Jareth's turn to interrupt. "I want to tell you about it."

Sarah grew quiet, nervously swallowed, and said, "Ok then. Umm … Begin your story I suppose."

**A/N: I was going to add the story and rest of the journey in the chapter, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to write again and I really wanted to get something out. I know it's been forever since my last update and I don't have a real excuse for it except that senior year is a lot more stressful than it sounds =D**

**I hope you like this chapter and leave me some reviews! **


	10. Jareth's Story

**(quick A/N: italics = Jareth talking, in ** = an action, bold italics = Sarah talking ... also, somewhat mature content near the end. It really depends on your view of what's "mature content" and what isn't. I didn't think it was bad, but I thought I should warn you just in case)**

_**Chapter 10: Jareth's Story**_

_When a Runner actually makes it to the castle beyond the Goblin City, the current monarch's magic level runs so low that it's almost non-existent. It's like having a bad cold that lasts from 6-12 months. There are only 7 recorded incidents when a Runner has won since the beginning of the Labyrinth (which is almost since the beginning of time). You Sarah, were the seventh in history and my first. _

_*He winked at her* I prided myself on the fact that no mortal had ever defeated me … but then there was you._

_After you beat me at my own game, I was very sick. So sick that as soon as I left you with your friends, I could hardly think. I remember laying on the cool floor, relishing in its coolness until Tempe (my na … er … caretaker) found me. She tried in vain to get me to my room to rest, but when I realized that my strength was rapidly waning away I knew I had to see you one last time. _

_I came to you, did my best to look as healthy as I was just a few hours before, and gave you your crystal. My last gift to you. *He smiled sadly. Sarah grabbed his hand and kissed it, never letting it go.*_

_I flew home and collapsed on my bed. I didn't wake up for another week and even then I was not strong enough to leave the bed. I was so weak, but every time I had the strength I formed a crystal so that I could watch you. Even when you were sitting in your classes bored out of your mind, I couldn't have been more in love with you. _

_It was all fine until Hakon showed up. I don't remember too much. It all happened so fast. I just remember waking up to Tempe leaning over me and hearing screams and the sounds of fighting. I vaguely remember Tempe telling me that I had to run in order to save my kingdom. The next thing I knew, I somehow had that little shack and had a job sweeping the streets. _

_And Hakon had taken over my kingdom. He claimed to have killed me and then killed my army one-by-one. He did it in the middle of the city. Where everybody, including myself, could see. I remember his exact words. "Swear your allegiance to me, you useless worm. Swear it, or join your pathetic, cowardly excuse for a king." And when they refused to pledge themselves to him, he would say, "So be it" in that cruel, almost-whisper he has. Then he would chop off their heads. He did that until my entire army was dead. Then he staked their heads and put them all over the city. _

_And I was helpless. There was nothing I could do to help them, and yet I still feel responsible._

_*The hand that Sarah was not holding clenched into a tight fist and tears formed in his eyes as hatred and sadness radiated from him. All Sarah could do was get as close to him as she could (sitting inbetween his spead legs as he leaned against a tree, with her head against his chest. Never letting go of his right hand.)*_

_Afterward, I did everything I could to rally the goblins. But Hakon had succeeded in getting his point across. All of the goblins were too afraid to even look at me when I started talking about a revolt. They all believed I was dead and didn't think that they had any hope. They believed that they were stuck with Hakon so they might as well make the best of it._

_I tried and I tried for as long as I could. However, after about six months, I gave up. No one would talk to me. I had been labeled "Crazy Nom" and I could sense that I was slowly losing myself. I was becoming more of a goblin. I was speaking like a goblin naturally rather than concentrating on the so-called accent._

_It finally hit me that I was done. There was nothing I could do. I could not defeat Hakon alone and no one would help me. No one would recognize me as a goblin and even if someone did, as I said before, I only have one friend … *Sarah looked up at him and gave him a look. He smiled slightly.* HAD only one friend. And there was no way I could make it to him in my state._

_Then, there was darkness. Complete and utter darkness. Sometimes, I remember hearing your voice. Barely a whisper at first but it grew stronger and stronger._

_*He chuckled.* Then, I remember waking up and panicking because I had overslept. And that's when I realized I was me again and you were back in my life … at least for a little while._

_And the rest of the story you know. At least, up to this point._

_*Sarah smiled and turned around, fixing their positions to where she was now straddling him.*_

_**But I **__**do**__** know how the story ends. *She leaned forward and kissed him, slow and sweet***_

_**We're going to reach our destination *kiss***_

_**Your friend Aiden will help up *kiss***_

_**We're going to take control of the Goblin Kingdom *kiss***_

_**You will defeat Hakon in any manner you see fit *kiss***_

_**And after that, we can focus on us and see what happens *kiss***_

Jareth looked into Sarah's deep green eyes and knew that she meant every word she said. She smiled shyly and started to move when Jareth boldly grabbed her by the hips and leaned in for another kiss. But this kiss was much more passionate. In this kiss, they told each other just what the other meant to them. They told each other how much they had missed one another in the years they were apart. They made a promise to never be apart again and to never be with anyone but the person they were currently kissing.

Hands began to roam and eventually, there was nothing left to take off. Jareth somehow managed a couple blankets and the couple had situated themselves into a makeshift bed.

Jareth began to nuzzle Sarah's neck and allowed his hands to roam some more before he stopped himself and pulled back. He looked into her eyes again as her curious green orbs looked up at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "I don't want to take advantage of you or anything."

Sarah smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. "I have never been this sure about anything in my entire life. Not even in my choice to take Toby home after my adventure."

He smiled crookedly and said, "I truly love you with all of my heart. You do know that, right?"

"As long as you know that I feel the same way about you."

And with those final statements of love, the couple continued on with their business until they were so exhausted that they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs. Neither Jareth nor Sarah had ever felt so peaceful and safe in their entire lives.

**A/N: Ok I know it's been awhile since my last update, but its finally summer vacation and I'll hopefully be able to update a little more often. I'm not making any promises except that I'll do what I can.**

**I was hoping this chapter was going to be a little longer, but I guess not =/ I'll try to make the next one a long chapter. **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think. lol Just please take into consideration that I am extremely tired and somewhat out of it.**


	11. Aiden

_**Chapter 11: Aiden**_

Sarah awoke the next morning to the smell of cooking food and the feeling of no one beside her. She sat up, stretched, and yawned.

"Good morning, love," she heard Jareth say before she looked over at him. She smiled sleepily and said, "Morning."

She looked around to take in her surroundings. The sun was up and she guessed it was about nine in the morning. Jareth was already dressed and was now cooking something over a newly built fire. Then she noticed something strange. The trees, bushes, and other such things looked different than they had the night before.

"Jareth?" He looked up at her, giving her his attention. "Did we move? I mean, are we in the same general area as last night?"

Jareth smiled. "No, we're not. You see, after making love last night, I fell asleep and had the best night of sleep I've probably ever had. I woke up a couple of hours before dawn feeling completely refreshed and strong. As strong as I used to be before you defeated me. So I used my magic to carry you in our makeshift bed and follow me as I walked. And strangely, that didn't weaken me at all. I only stopped because I knew you would want to approach Aiden's castle on your own."

Sarah nodded, unsure of what to say or do with the information he had just given her. "Then, how close are we?"

He turned around and pointed. Sarah saw that they were on a sort of tall hill and that there was a castle far off. It didn't look too far, but then again, she knew that not everything was as it seemed.

"We should reach it by nightfall. I figured we could eat then begin the end of our journey."

"Sounds good to me," Sarah replied. Jareth returned his attention to their food and Sarah got out of the bed, found her clothes, and dressed herself.

The couple ate in companionable silence and continued on their way, holding hands of course.

At first, as they walked, Sarah thought that it was strange to see the castle so unprotected. However, when they were only a few feet from the entrance, they found themselves surrounded by Fae soldiers. Each one of them were pointing a deadly sharp sword at the two newcomers.

Sarah looked to Jareth to know what she should do. Should she try to fight? She doubted she'd be very effective, but she would do anything for the man next to her. Should she beg for mercy? She knew Jareth wasn't the type of man to give up so easily, but then again, she didn't know what these men were capable of and no matter how good Jareth felt, there was no possible way he was completely at his full strength.

Jareth glanced at her quickly and then put up his hands in surrender. Sarah's eyes widened in surprise, but she did the same nonetheless.

All of the soldiers were about 5'7", lean and muscular, with a different colored hair (varying from white blond, ebony, and flaming red) protruding from underneath their silver helmets. They had silver armor with a wild stallion imprinted on the front covering their chests and back. To Sarah, their outfits resembled those of gladiators.

The one that was obviously in charge (Sarah assumed this because he was the only one with a huge red feather on his helmet) approached Jareth and pointed his sword at the Goblin King's chest.

"Tup rouy sdnah no rouy daeh y leenk." **[Put your hands on your head and kneel.]**

Jareth gave Sarah another meaningful look, dropped to his knees, and put his hands on his head. The red-feather soldier looked at her and she did the same.

Sarah spared a glance toward Jareth. She had thought that he was trying to be submissive and not cause trouble and when first looking at him, that's what one would think. However, after taking a closer look, she could see that he was just biding his time. He wasn't stupid and he knew that causing trouble right now would not be the best choice.

The soldier moved his sword to Jareth's neck to force him to look at him. "Yhw era uoy ereh? " **[Why are you here?]**

Jareth never hesitated. "Ew evah noitamrofni rof ruoy gnik." **[We have information for your king.]**

The soldier lowered his sword slightly and got as close to Jareth's face as possible. "Information? What kind of information?"

"That is for his ears alone. Ym seigolopa, lareneg." **[My apologies, general.]**

The general looked deep into Jareth's eyes, recognition flashing for a brief moment, then looked over at Sarah. He looked back at Jareth one more time and asked, "Tahw si ruoy eman?" **[What is your name?]**

Jareth smirked and said, "Jareth."

The other man's eyes widened. "Jareth is dead."

Jareth shrugged and said, "I assure you that your king will need nothing more from you this day than to hear my name. I can also promise you that after meeting with your king today, you and I will be working a lot more closely."

The general smiled and motioned with his head. All of the soldiers simultaneously sheathed their weapons.

"You may stand," the general stated. He quickly made a motion with his hand and turned back to Jareth. As the general held out his hand to help Jareth up, another soldier was helping Sarah to stand.

The general grinned and firmly grasped Jareth's hand in a soldier's handshake. "If you are surely the man I think you are, I must apologize for our rough treatment of you, but one can't be too careful with Hakon's so-called soldiers constantly roaming about … Your Majesty."

Turning to his army, the general said, "These people are no threat to us or our kingdom. Resume your posts. Jason, you are in charge until I say otherwise."

Turning back to Jareth and Sarah (who moved to Jareth's side as soon as she was standing) and said, "I will escort you to the king."

He led them through the castle until they reached a giant door. "Please wait here. I must speak with King Aiden." Jareth nodded in acknowledgement and the general left them where they stood.

Sarah turned to Jareth and embraced him. "Oh Jareth! I thought you had given up! I was almost afraid."

He chuckled and asked, "_Almost_ afraid, hmm?" He leaned forward and kissed her. "Don't worry anymore, love. I know that as soon as that young man tells Aiden that I'm here, we're set. He'll help us and we'll be having the time of our lives in my castle before you know it."

As soon as he kissed her again, the general approached them and said, "He's ready for you."

The doors were opened and, taking Sarah's hand, Jareth led her inside. They entered a large golden room with a long red carpet leading to the throne. There were candelabras standing along the carpet. On the walls were multiple portraits of different men. Sarah was in complete awe of the room. She had been amazed with the Goblin Castle, but this was extraordinary. She briefly wondered why Jareth's castle wasn't this pretty before she quickly remembered that he was the **Goblin** King. Of course he couldn't have an extremely pretty castle because the goblins would mess it all up before anyone could be impressed.

Jareth squeezed her hand slightly and she looked up, realizing that they had reached the throne and that Jareth was bowing before the king. He hadn't let go of her hand because she hadn't allowed him to let go. She quickly let go of his hand, bowed, and remained there as Jareth was.

She heard the king approach. "When Daniel, my general, told me that a man named Jareth was waiting to see me I could hardly believe it. However, when he told me he believed that this man was the deceased King Jareth of the Goblins, I almost ordered him and this man to the dungeons for playing such a trick. Now show me your face, look me in the eye, and tell me that this is no deception."

Jareth looked up into the man's eyes and said, "Let your heart tell you whether or not this is a hoax."

Sarah quickly, but discreetly looked up and saw the man for the first time. He was about the same height as Jareth, but with more muscles (not that Jareth didn't have any, but this man's muscles were a lot more obvious than Jareth's. The only people who would know that Jareth had muscles underneath his billowy shirts and tight pants were those who had either fought him or had been more … intimate with him). Aiden also had thick, fiery red hair that was gelled back (the total opposite of Jareth poofy white blond hair). His clothes were mostly the same though. The other king's clothes were mostly the same as Jareth's. Aiden wore a silky, emerald green shirt that billowed a bit more than Jareth's and had a smaller split in front so that only the very top of his chest was showing. He too wore an amulet, but his looked to Sarah as if it was supposed to be a new moon. While looking at his expression, Sarah thought, at first, that the man looked angry and Sarah feared that perhaps Jareth's Aiden had changed in these past few years and would hurt Jareth, but then shock and disbelief took anger's place and he whispered, "Jareth? It cannot be."

Jareth took a deep breath and said shakily, "Yet it is." Sarah almost teared up with all of the emotion she could hear in his voice.

Aiden reached down and offered his hand, helping Jareth up. The two men looked at each other again and then embraced. "Aiden," Jareth said with relief. Aiden did the same with Jareth's name.

Sarah stood up on her own and was about to say something when she took a closer at the two men. Aiden was facing her and she could see teardrops forming at the corners of his closed eyes as he held on to Jareth as if his life depended on it. She couldn't see Jareth, but she could sense that he was the same. She was reassured of this when the men pulled away and Jareth attempted to subtly wipe away a few stray tears.

Finally, Jareth motioned for Sarah to come to him and put an arm around her waist. "Aiden, this is Ms. Sarah Williams."

Jareth let her go momentarily before Aiden looked suspiciously at her for one brief moment before being jolly once more as he kissed the knuckles of her hand saying, "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Williams."

Sarah curtsied after he released her hand and replied, "Please, call me Sarah."

Aiden made a motion with his hand and when a servant appeared he said, "I'm sure you are both very tired and would like to rest and freshen up before we speak about what you came here to say." He was about to say something to the servant when he thought of something. "Would you like two rooms or one?"

Jareth hesitated and looked at Sarah who said, "One will be fine."

"Then Jacob, please escort our guests to their room."

As they turned to leave, Aiden said, "You have no idea how pleased I am to see you alive, Jareth."

**A/N: I made this chap as long as I could so I hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Proclaimed Love and Introductions

_**Chapter 12: Proclaimed Love and Introductions**_

Once they were in their rooms, they simultaneously decided on a bath. It felt like forever since both of them had had a bath and they had to refill the bathwater a few times due to the dirt and grime coming off them.

After they had washed one another completely, they refilled the bathwater one more time and relaxed. Sarah absent-mindedly played with the bubbles as she lay back on Jareth's chest. Jareth watched her as she played and gently massaged her shoulders and neck.

As the water turned cold, Sarah turned slightly in Jareth's arms that were now wrapped around her and gently smiled when she saw that he was nodding off. "Jareth," she whispered.

He lifted his eyebrows with a "Hmm?" as a response.

"Let's get out, love. The water is cold and you should be getting to bed."

He nodded and they got out. Sarah couldn't help but be amazed at how easy it was for the two of them to slip into 'relationship-mode' after only a little more than a day. She could hardly fathom the feelings that she had for the man whom she had once considered her enemy. She watched him as he sleepily dried his hair as he wore only a towel wrapped around his waist and Sarah felt overwhelmed with love. It was at this point in time that she realized she would never return to her Aboveground home because she would never be able to leave Jareth's side. Even now, they were merely feet apart from one another and it still felt too far away.

He led her to the closet in the room that was somehow already filled with all sorts of clothes. She put on a green nightie and was surprised to find that it fit perfectly. However, as Jareth was debating over what he should wear to bed, she approached him from behind and returned the favor he had given her before. She gently massaged his shoulders and he relaxed under her touch. She gasped as she felt knots all over.

"Jareth! You're all knotted up!" She took his hand, led him to the bed, and laid him on his stomach. "Stay there." She walked back to the bathroom, looked on the shelves, and found what she was looking for.

He wasn't sure what she was doing. All he knew was that relaxing in the bathtub and being clean after years spent in goblin grime made him realize just how tired he was.

Sarah returned and said, "Ok, now I want you to just relax. A friend of mine taught me how to do this and apparently I'm quite good at it. This might be a little cold."

She squirted some oil onto his back, rubbed it all in, and gave him an entire rub-down. She massaged his entire body and by the time she was done, Jareth felt limp. He had just enough energy to get under the blankets and put an arm around Sarah before falling into a deep, deep sleep.

Sarah chuckled under her breath, whispered, "I love you, Jareth," and gently kissed his cheek before putting her head on his shoulder and falling asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Sarah awoke the next morning, she felt safe and secure and couldn't figure out why. She shook her head slightly and realized with a start that someone's arm was around her and although it felt gentle enough, it was strong and shouldn't get out of the person's hold. She panicked and did everything she could to be free yet the person refused to let her go. Sarah turned her body slightly so that she could see her captor and, at first she felt the color drain from her face when she saw the face of her foe, the Goblin King. _The Goblin King! _She thought._ How the Hell did I get here? Why am I in a bed with him? _Then she somehow realized that he was naked and she was only wearing a little nightie. _Oh my …. What happened? What's going on?_

However, he had been only somewhat disturbed when she moved so as he released her and rolled over to lie on his back, he muttered, "Sarah."

The instant he spoke, her fear and panic melted away. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she remembered everything. She couldn't believe she had actually forgotten about everything that had happened. She supposed that it was because for the first time since she entered the Underground she had slept in a comfortable bed and had felt completely happy and protected in Jareth's strong arms.

But as much as Sarah loved being in his arms, she also knew that she needed to get up and dressed. On their journey, Jareth had taught her how to tell time by looking at the sun. She looked out the window and guessed that it was just about nine in the morning. She looked over at Jareth and while she knew that he would want to get up and speak with Aiden, she felt it was better for him to sleep a little longer.

She walked to the bathroom and was amazed to find everything she could have ever needed provided for her. There were two toothbrushes, toothpaste, soap, towels, everything. She performed her basic morning ritual that had not been done in what seemed like a lifetime and then dressed herself in the ruby red dress and shoes that she had found in the closet.

As she sat at the mirror and brushed out her hair, she noticed Jareth stirring. She ran the brush through her hair a couple more times before she walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. He looked at her with a sleepy grin and said softly, "Good morning." Sarah leaned forward, kissed him, and replied, "Good morning."

He yawned and asked, "What time is it?" Sarah looked to the window again and judged that about an hour had gone by. "It's just about ten."

Jareth inwardly smiled a proud smile at the skill she had learned so quickly. Then, he realized exactly what she said. "Ten? I should have been awake hours ago. I've kept Aiden waiting most likely."

He jumped up and was about to rush to the closet when Sarah grabbed his hand and gently pulled him back to the bed. "Jareth, I'm sure he understands that you're tired. You've gone through a lot and finally had a decent sleep. If he's as good a friend as you say he is, then he'll understand."

As if supporting her statement, a platter of all sorts of goodies (eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, some sort of juice, and a few other things) appeared on a portable table just in front of them. Next to the food was a note saying,

Jareth,

I'm sure you are very tired and want to sleep in. I magicked this platter to appear as soon as you were awake. Please, take your time eating and readying yourself. Rest some more if you feel like it. I am available at any time today and do not want you to strain yourself. Whenever you're ready, meet me in the normal place. Bring Ms. Williams. There's something I'd like to show you and I'm sure she'll be interested as well.

Glad to be able to write you a letter once more,

Aiden

Jareth looked to Sarah after he read the note out loud and she gave him an eyebrow raise that said _What did I say? Did I not tell you that he would understand?_ Jareth chuckled and said, "Well then, in that case, I suppose I shall take my time."

He reached for a fork when Sarah stopped him. "Oh no, Mr. Goblin King." He looked at her with surprise. Not only was he confused that she had stopped him after insisting he be comfortable, but he was also appalled that she had stopped him. Nobody stopped Jareth the Goblin King from doing anything, especially eat. Even as Nom he had never gone hungry.

She smiled and said, "Aiden said to not strain yourself so …" she grabbed a strawberry from the bowl of fruit and brought it to his lips. "Sorry it's not a peach." She winked and he smiled as he ate it.

Before she could grab something else to feed him, he stopped her in the same manner that she had stopped him. "If you insist on feeding me, then I must return the favor. I do not wish to be in your debt."

She smirked and replied, "Oh but that doesn't always have to be a bad thing."

The two laughed, kissed, and continued to feed each other until everything was gone. Then, they laid on the bed together for a few minutes, looking into each other's eyes.

Sarah thought about the past few nights as she stared into his eyes and was reminded of something she wanted to ask.

"Jareth, I was wondering about something."

He raised an eyebrow in question and she continued, "This is a little embarrassing, but the other night, when we … you know."

He smiled and answered, "Made love."

"Exactly. Well, that was my first time and I had always heard that it was supposed to hurt and there was supposed to be blood and all that. But when we … made love, that didn't happen. It felt wonderful, not painful at all."

He smiled gently and ran his hand through her hair. "Yes, normally it does hurt and there is blood, but I could never stand hurting you, my love. Even though it was something as innocent as making love, I couldn't stand it so I used whatever magic I had to make it feel as it should … as it does after your first time. I only wanted you to feel pleasure. In all honesty, I was also partly afraid that if I hurt you, then you might lose the feelings you had discovered you have for me."

She laughed and leaned forward, kissing him yet again. She couldn't get enough of his delicious kisses and she could tell that now that he had admitted to feeling at least somewhat insecure about her love for him and that he was afraid of losing her, he needed a kiss.

"My dear Goblin King, I don't think I could ever leave your side. Sometimes you're standing right next to me and I feel like it's too far away." She paused for a moment. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. She knew that she had said it last night, but he had already been asleep. And saying it to oneself is a lot different than saying it to the person you have feelings for. But she knew that Jareth was not like any other man. He wanted to hear her say that she loved him. He needed to hear it. He wouldn't run away and never want to see her again.

"I love you," she whispered. At first, he could hardly believe it. He hadn't known for sure that she truly loved him and if she did, he didn't expect her to come right out and say it.

He smiled and whispered back, "My dearest Sarah, you have always caught my interest. I remember when I first saw you. I had just made sure that a Runner was back in the Aboveground and I was flying home when I heard crying. I followed the sound and when I looked down, I saw a little girl about ten years old."

As he spoke, Sarah instantly remembered something she had long forgotten.

_Sarah's parents had recently divorced, but it had taken her father a little more than a year to get over it. He had brought home Karen and seemed to instantly forget about Sarah. He hardly looked at her anymore. Despite her age, she knew it was because she looked too much like her mother. At this point in time, her father had just sat down and told her that he and Karen were talking about having a baby. She knew that this baby would be her replacement so she ran out of the house and hid at the nearby park that her mother used to take her to._

_She sat on a bunch underneath a tree near a bridge and tried to catch her breath. However, she began crying instead. As she cried, she felt the hairs on her arms and neck rise and she felt a tingle go through her body. She stopped crying and froze. Her mom used to say that you got that feeling when there was something or someone magical nearby. It couldn't be. _

_She looked up with swollen red eyes and gasped as she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had poofy blonde hair and was wearing an outfit she had only seen in movies or plays … especially one of her mother's plays. He approached her and kneeled down on one knee._

"_Pardon me," he said. As he spoke, Sarah was instantly mesmerized by his velvety voice and definitely felt as if she was in a trance when she saw his eyes. "I couldn't help but hear you crying. I was wondering if there was anything I could do."_

_Sarah shook her head and looked away. Jareth cocked his head to one side, reached out, and wiped away the fresh tears rolling down Sarah's cheeks with a gloved hand. "Oh come, come, come. A beautiful girl such as you surely does not cry for no reason. Tell me. Trust me."_

_Sarah looked back up at him, scooted over, and invited him to sit with her. She had always been told to never talk to strangers, but this man didn't feel strange. He made her feel safe. She somehow knew she could trust him._

"_Well you see, my mom left about a year ago. She and Daddy started fighting a lot and she said she couldn't deal with it anymore. She used to call me every week, but not anymore. The last time she called was a few months ago … which was right before Daddy brought home my step-mother Karen and now he wants to have another baby."_

_Jareth took a deep breath and sighed. He already knew what was coming._

"_He hardly looks at me anymore and I know once this baby is born, I won't exist to him. I look like Mommy and it makes him sad."_

_She started to cry again and buried her head into Jareth's side. He froze for an instant. He had come to comfort the girl, yes. He could never stand a child crying, but now she seemed to be becoming somewhat attached to him. Nonetheless, he held her anyway and calmed her down. She pulled away when she was done and apologized._

"_No apology is necessary. Sometimes all one needs is someone to listen and a shoulder to cry on." _

_Sarah smiled and nodded. That's when Jareth thought of it. "And a good book always helps."_

_Sarah instantly looked up. "A book?"_

_Jareth smiled and held out a little red book. "Yes, a very special book. Would you like to have it?"_

_Sarah nodded and took it when he handed it over. "The Laby …"She hesitated, not knowing the second word._

"_Labyrinth," he finished. She smiled and said it too. Then, she looked up at him and shyly asked, "Would you read it to me?"_

_Jareth was surprised and it showed on his face. "Shouldn't you be returning home?"_

_Sarah lowered her gaze. "I really don't want to go home just yet. And it's still light outside."_

_Jareth chuckled gently and said, "Ok. But let's get a little more comfortable." The hard, stone bench transformed into a comfortable, brown, leather couch. Sarah was in awe. She had sensed that this man was magical, but now he had just performed magic right in front of her eyes._

_As Sarah curled up and leaned against his chest, Jareth opened the book and began to read. Nobody had read to Sarah since her mother had died. However, when this man read to her, she could see the story come to life before her very eyes. The way he read the story made her feel like anything could happen and that this was no mere story, but the truth. That it could happen, would happen, or already had happened. _

_The next thing she knew, she was waking up on her bed. She looked around and saw a little red book next to her. She had no idea where it came from and automatically assumed that it was her father's way of trying to make peace. He would never confront her directly. _

_However, she never could figure out why her fingers tingled every time she held it._

"I left you that day with the thought that I would never think of you again. But then I found myself watching you every time I was Aboveground or when I needed to get away. You were fascinating and you caught my attention even more when you began to act out your favorite scenes from the very book I had given you. And I have loved you since you began your journey. I assumed that despite your uniqueness, you would be another whiny older sibling who only wanted her brother back so that she wouldn't get into trouble, but you proved me wrong after I vanished before your eyes. Most people would get scared and cry out, demanding that I return their sibling or child or insisting that it's just a bad dream. But you began immediately, almost eagerly and I fell even more in love with you as I watched you grow and learn. Even denying me made me love you more."

Once again, Sarah couldn't fathom how two people could love each other so much, but instead of voicing her thoughts again she said, "Well, I think it's time that you got ready. Aiden is waiting."

Then, as Jareth nodded and rose out of bed, she added, "We can continue telling and _showing_ how much we love each other later." She waggled her eyebrows and Jareth smirked before making his way to the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

When Jareth had finished getting ready, he looked just like the Goblin King he was. He was wearing his normal poet's shirt, black vest, tight gray pants, and boots, but this time he also wore what looked like the leather jacket he had worn when he had the Cleaners chase her down a tunnel.

As they walked down the hall to what Aiden had referred to as 'the normal place', Sarah asked, "How did you get that? Did you magick it?"

Jareth smiled at her and said, "It was in the closet. Aiden knows what I like."

They reached a large door. Jareth held it open for her and slightly bowed, ":Ladies first."

Sarah grinned flirtatiously and replied, "Such a gentleman."

She entered the room and gasped when she realized that it wasn't a room at all … or at least it seemed like it wasn't.

She had entered what looked like somewhere outdoors, but there were unlit torches hanging midair. She turned to Jareth, confusion written all over her face.

He smiled. "It's what Aiden calls the Desire Room. This room will become anything you want it to be and will fill itself up with whatever that something requires. I suppose, in this case, Aiden wanted to be outdoors without actually being outdoors. Probably so that it would be easier for me to find him."

"Jareth!" they heard someone call out. The couple turned towards the voice and saw Aiden taking a little boy off of his shoulders and putting him on the ground beside him. He walked towards the couple as they walked towards him.

Aiden embraced Jareth again and said, "I'm glad to see you looking more like yourself. Still a little scrawny, but that'll change." Aiden winked at Jareth and bowed his head in acknowledgement to Sarah as she did the same.

Aiden then gave them a grin that could have rivaled the Cheshire Cat. He put an arm around Jareth, who was holding Sarah's hand, and led him to where a woman and the little boy stood.

Jareth looked to Aiden in disbelief and had a small grin on his face as he could only guess who these people were.

Aiden made a gesture with his hand and they approached him. He released Jareth, kissed the woman, and said, "Jareth, this is my wife, Holli."

Holli was beautiful. She had long black hair that almost reached her knees, deep, sapphire blue eyes that sparkled with delight, and a figure that would make any man go crazy. Sarah already liked this woman. She could tell that she was the kind of person who could be nice and friendly, but savage if need be. She could probably strike fear into the hearts of many if she wished. The dress she wore was a one-strap that matched her eyes and reached just below her knees. It spoke familiarity and relaxation, but still had an air of elegance about it.

She curtsied before Jareth and cooly said, "What a pleasure to meet you at last, Your Majesty. Aiden talks of you constantly." Then she looked to Sarah and greeted, "Ms. Williams, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I have heard rumors of your greatness."

Sarah blushed and said, "Please, just call me Sarah." Holli smiled a beautiful smile and replied, "Only if you call me Holli in return. I can see already that we'll be fast friends."

Then, Aiden picked up the small boy at his feet and put him back on his shoulders. "And this young man is my son, Kendall."

Kendall was almost an exact replica of his father. Everything about him resembled Aiden with the exception of his mother's black hair. Sarah could tell that he'd be a heartbreaker when he grew up.

Jareth smiled and stated, "You have a son. I can hardly believe it. How old is he?"

Aiden returned the smile and said, "He turned three years old a couple months ago."

Jareth reached up and shook Kendall's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kendall."

Kendall suddenly looked very serious and seemed to be thinking before he responded. "And you sir." Jareth chuckled as Aiden beamed with pride and put his son on the ground once more.

Turning to Sarah, he said, "Ms. Williams … er … Sarah, I thought that you might like to spend your day with my family rather than cooped up in your room awaiting Jareth's return. Am I correct?"

Sarah's face shone with excitement. "Very much so."

Aiden nodded his head, signaling that the three of them were dismissed. Sarah looked to Jareth who gave her a nod of approval. "Have fun." With that, Sarah followed Holli and Kendall to wherever it was they were taking her.

As Jareth looked to Aiden, he saw that the man's smile that hadn't wavered in the slightest during the introduction had fallen slightly. He still looked happy to be in Jareth's company again, but he definitely wasn't as happy as he had just been.

"Now, I suppose it's time to talk about serious matters."

**A/N: Ok, once again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried to make this chapter longer. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I seriously live off of feedback and I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. Thank you for everybody who has read and/or reviewed my story!**


	13. Plan of Action, Children, and Dedication

_**Chapter 13 – Plan of Action, Children, and Dedication**_

Aiden led Jareth to the normal meeting room. Jareth smiled slightly as he entered. He had so many memories of this place. They sat in their respective chairs and Aiden said, "So, shall I begin or you?"

"I will," Jareth stated. "I think you deserve an explanation." Aiden nodded, two glasses and a pitcher of water appeared, and Aiden gave Jareth the ok to begin.

It took a couple of hours to tell Aiden the entire story from Sarah's run in the Labyrinth, to his sickness, to Hakon's takeover, to his life as Nom (what he could remember), to becoming Fae again, and finally how he and Sarah reached their destination.

Aiden looked troubled. He was staring at the ground in deep thought. "Oh Jareth. You know, you have your moments when you can be a pompous ass, but you're still a good man. I cannot understand how you could have gone through all of this. You don't deserve such pain."

Jareth raised his eyebrows, made a face, and nodded in agreement. "I know, but a part of me feels as if I do deserve it. I wasn't the best king or man I could be. As soon as I'm reinstated, I intend to change that. I intend to change my life entirely."

Aiden looked up and gave Jareth a strange look. He looked confused, suspicious, and mischievous all at the same time. "And this Sarah Williams. She is the cause of your sickness and imminent downfall." Jareth sighed deeply. He knew what was coming. "And yet, you arrive here in her company. At first, I didn't know what to think. She says you two require only one bed, one room. You looked much more relaxed when you entered the Desire Room this morning. And I've known you for awhile Jareth. We were both made King of our respective kingdoms at the same time and have been friends ever since. Therefore, I know what you look like when you are _with_ someone. Or at least, have been with someone the night before. What is your relationship with this woman? I don't understand."

Jareth ran a hand through his hair. "I love her, Aiden. I've loved her since she ran the Labyrinth. So far, we've had what seems to be a relationship, but I still feel somewhat unsure. /this morning, she told me that she loves me. I've never felt so happy, so complete. But then again, I've also never felt so insecure and unsure. I'm afraid that she pities me for what I've lost and what I've become so she's telling me what I want to hear. I'm terrified that as soon as I have everything back, she'll leave me again." Jareth could feel pain in his chest. He had hardly admitted all of this to himself, let alone another living person. "And I know that if I lose her again, I won't just get sick." He looked Aiden in the eyes. "It will be the beginning of death."

Aiden wasn't sure what to say. He had been sure that the young woman was merely Jareth's plaything. A way for him to boost his self-esteem and/or get his revenge against her. He hadn't expected his old friend whom he considered a brother to actually be in love with the girl.

"I didn't realize, Jareth."

Jareth grasped his friend's arm and gave him a reassuring nod. "Now my friend, what happened in the real world while I was trapped in my own mind?"

Aiden stared off into space for a moment. Jareth thought that maybe he hadn't heard him, but then Aiden began to speak.

"I think the best way to begin was with your death. Nobody knew about the attack on your kingdom until it was all over." He looked to Jareth. "I swear to you Jareth, if I had known I would have been there as fast as I possibly could. But as I said, nobody knew. Nobody even suspected. I mean, where is the honor in attacking a kingdom and a man who are not at their full strength? Anyway, I doubt you know this, but when he made his public announcement of your death and murdered your army, he sent it to every monarch. He somehow sent it in his message of flame. You know, I think he does it for effect mostly."

Jareth thought so too. His cousin's magic always appeared as a flame just as Jareth's appeared as a crystal.

Aiden continued. "It killed me to hear that he had killed you. Well, supposedly killed you. I couldn't bear to watch, but couldn't tear my eyes away. I would have attacked him right then and there if Holli hadn't stopped me. I had been courting her for nearly six months. I was waiting for the six month mark to tell you. We both know that we don't have much luck with long- term relationships. It takes someone special to keep a hold of us. Well, she stopped me. She convinced me that although we're close friends, I technically have no claim to the Goblin Kingdom and with no heir it would go to Hakon anyway.

Over the past few years, the Goblin Kingdom fell into ruin. The Labyrinth refused to cooperate and caused mayhem that even affected neighboring kingdoms. Hakon was constantly sending troops past the Goblin boundaries, claiming to be searching for rogue soldiers. I see now that he was really looking for you. He knew you weren't dead. After helping a hurt goblin, I was banished from the lands. Hakon would kill for the most ridiculous reasons. I had a spy in the city and he told me a story of a goblin family who had been heard by one of Hakon's men questioning your death. They said there was no body or any sort of proof. All they had was Hakon's word and they didn't trust that at all. So, Hakon waited until the middle of the night to lock the family in their house and set fire to it. He also killed another young goblin for not bringing him something he had asked for. It hurt to see your kingdom in the hands of that madman, but as I said, there was really no point in me attacking him. Even if I did and won, I don't have control over the goblins. They are not loyal to me and it takes a certain gift to be a fitting king. As funny as it is, you're the only man suitable for the job. So, for years I tried to ignore the happenings in the Goblin Kingdom and pay attention to my own kingdom and family." Aiden smiled. "And just yesterday, I witnessed a miracle and was once again face-to-face with my best friend who was supposed to be deceased."

Jareth knew Aiden was trying to make him feel better with the last part, but all he felt was anger and guilt. He would get revenge for his people. He knew that was a necessity. However, he felt responsible for their sorrow. If he hadn't spent all of his energy on watching Sarah and all of the other things he shouldn't have; if he had listened to Tempe then none of this would have happened. He would have gotten better and wouldn't have had to run when Hakon attacked. Hakon might not have attacked. As a goblin, Jareth hadn't realized how much was going on. Now he understood why the goblins had been so afraid of Hakon. He had somehow completely missed all of the tragedies around him.

His eyes narrowed and his face had a determined look imprinted on it.

Aiden saw this look and knew that now was the time to plan. "What do we do now Jareth? I am willing to do anything to get your kingdom back to you. You have full control."

Jareth looked at him. "As much as I would love to attack that bastard now, I do not possess my full strength. I need to train both physically and magically. You need to round up your army and also prepare them for war. After that, we can attack."

Aiden nodded. "We are in the middle of autumn. Training and preparation will last until at least the beginning of spring. I know you feel strong and ready, but when you were at your full power, Jareth, you were very powerful. You have easily been High King if you had wished it. It will take months at least for you to regain your full power. And what of Sarah? What will be her role in this?"

Jareth knew that Sarah wanted to help, but he didn't want to risk her getting hurt. "She can help with any preparation, but I will not have her fighting. I don't want her anywhere near the Goblin Kingdom or Hakon. I'm not willing to risk it."

"Ok." Aiden agreed without question. And with the rest of the afternoon, the men looked over maps and shared battle plans. They estimated the amount of men they had and figured out where it would be better to attack.

Needless to say, their day was a lot more stressful than that of the women and Kendall.

Holli had began their day walking about the room as Kendall ran around playing, with a reminder here and there from his mother to be careful.

"So, you are the infamous Sarah Williams," Holli stated more than asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I suppose so. I don't really understand why I'm so infamous."

Holli smiled. "Oh some men covet you. Some men admire you. Most women hate you. You're a legend because you were the mortal girl who brought a Fae king to his knees and caused his eventual downfall. You see, Jareth (when at his full power) is one of the most powerful beings in the Underground. Many men have tried to take him down and many women have tried to make him theirs. None have succeeded. But then there was you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I get it." She chuckled and said to herself, "I'm sure those women will hate me even more now."

Holli smirked and replied, "Oh really?"

Sarah's eyes widened as she jerked her head towards Holli.

Holli laughed. "You'll soon find that Fae have better hearing than humans. If you don't want to chance someone hearing you, it's best to not say it at all. But now that you have somewhat confirmed my suspicions, I must ask the inevitable question. What is your relationship with Jareth? I know it is rude to ask, but he is thought to be dead for roughly five years and then appears on our doorstep with you. I can't help, but be curious."

Sarah was truthfully a little embarrassed. As inevitable as the question was, Sarah had not been expecting it. But as she thought of Jareth, his smile, his smell, the way she felt around him or when she was just looking at him, their one night of love, and other special moments, she couldn't help but smile. She realized that Holli was waiting for an answer.

"Well, I think you could call it a relationship. I know that I love him. It took a while for me to admit, but I think I've loved him since my run in the Labyrinth. We were _completely _together the night before we arrived. And … I can't describe it. I can just feel it. I love him and I know that he loves me. That's all there is to it. What about you and Aiden? How did that all happen?"

Holli gestured toward some rocks near a pond and they sat. "Well, we had a very cliché meeting, you know. He was in town, riding, heading out to who knows where. I was with my little brother, Vito, in the market. Vito was just about to run into the street in front of the procession when I grabbed him … but not quickly enough. Santino, the man who acts as Aiden's bodyguard in public, rushed over and was about to chastise the two of us when Aiden stopped him. He smiled at me and said that there was nothing to be afraid of. That children will be children. Another week passed by before he was at my door, asking my father for permission to court me. We had been together for almost six months when news of Jareth's apparent death reached us. It nearly killed Aiden. Jareth is like a brother to him and it hurt him that he couldn't do anything. About a year after Jareth's death, we were married and about another year after that, Kendall was born. And now we are where we are."

Sarah couldn't help but notice how both her love story and Holli's sounded like something from her fairy tales. A dark fairytale.

For the rest of their afternoon, the two women became fast friends and spent their time getting to know each other and playing with Kendall.

Then, they all had dinner together and the entire time, Sarah couldn't help but look at Kendall and then wonder what her children would be like. Would they look like Jareth? Would they act like her? Once, as if sensing her thought process, Jareth looked to her with a strange look on his face. He looked at Kendall then at Sarah again and raised his eyebrow at her slight blush.

It wasn't until later that night when they were alone that he asked.

"So what was up with you tonight?" he asked as he took off his shirt.

Sarah tried to pretend like she hadn't heard him. She knew that Jareth wasn't like most guys, but she was afraid that if she started talking about kids the same day as proclaiming her love, he would run.

But of course, Jareth couldn't be stopped and the next thing Sarah knew, his arms were wrapped around her and his head was resting on her shoulder. "Well?"

Sarah knew she couldn't win this one without putting up a fight and she really wasn't in the mood.

She ended up rambling so abnormally fast that if it weren't for his excellent hearing, Jareth may not have been able to understand her. "Well, Holli was telling me about how she met Aiden and all that and we talked about you … er, well us … and well, thinking about you and being around Kendall … and then being around the both of you and seeing you be really happy and … and how you interacted with him I just sort of let my mind run away with me and I kept thinking about if and when we have kids and I know that guys normally run when kids are mentioned and oh I'm really hoping I'm not freaking you out, but I kept asking myself questions about how they would look, act, and all of that and how it would be …. I'm freaking you out aren't I?"

Jareth's eyes had significantly widened as Sarah spoke. Any doubts he had had about her feelings for him had completely disappeared. He knew that as soon as a woman even thought about children, they were serious. And being the Goblin King who took unwanted children or children in need, he loved kids. However, he wasn't just ready for them yet. He wanted to spend more time with Sarah as a couple before they thought about kids.

Then he noticed that Sarah was holding her breath, waiting for him to answer her last question.

"Well … that was definitely not what I was thinking. I suspected something to do with Kendall, but not this much. However, you're not as you put it 'freaking me out'." He smiled and she laughed at herself. "Actually, I'm pleased that you're talking about children. Over time, I've found that a woman is serious about declarations of love when she brings up children. Believe me, I've been through that before, but I've never found a woman I've seriously considered reproducing with ... until you. As I said before, I was insecure with our relationship, but now I am confident that we're ok. We're good."

When he realized that Sarah was crying somewhat, he chuckled affectionately and held out his arms. She smiled and gave him a hug. As he held her, she told him, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're one of those guys who doesn't like crying, but I was so afraid you wouldn't want anything to do with me after I started talking about kids."

Jareth could do nothing but hold her. But now that he knew for sure that she truly truly loved him, he was also sure of what he must tell her now.

"But Sarah, now that I know how much we both truly mean to each other, I cannot allow you to fight in the upcoming war with Hakon."

Sarah pushed him away from her and yelled, "What? Jareth! No!"

Jareth feared that this would happen. "Sarah! I can't risk you getting hurt! You mean too much to me."

He reached his hand out to her, but Sarah slapped it away in anger. "My life is not more important that yours, Aiden's, or any other soldiers! It's a war! Anybody could get hurt … yourself included. What do you think will happen to me if I lose you?"

By this time, emotion made Jareth lose his temper and he too was yelling, "What do you think will happen to me if something happens to you? I **cannot** lose you again! Knowing what I know now would drive me mad with grief if I lost you. I would **die** Sarah! At least I know enough about fighting to have a chance … especially after at least a month of training and renewing my strength."

Sarah knew that there was some truth in that last part. She didn't know anything about fighting and she had no magic to speak of. She didn't stand a chance in battle, but she knew that she could not just stand by and wait for the men to do all of the fighting.

"Well, what if I learn how to fight?"

Jareth was at a loss. His love for games was overcoming him and Sarah had just indirectly challenged him. He also knew that this was the only way to compromise.

Throwing one hand up in the air as he had when she had refused to take her dreams and give him Toby before running the Labyrinth, he gave in. "Fine! But I cannot you. I have to focus on renewing my strength for I refuse to be the one to hold up Aiden's army when he's ready. I have to be ready at the same time as them."

Sarah nodded. "Ok. I'll find someone to teach me."

Jareth nodded. "And when Aiden is ready, I will fight you myself. If I say that you're ready, then you can fight. If not, then you will stay behind. And so you know that I'm not cheating, you can fight Aiden as well. Is it a deal?"

He held out his hand, ready to shake on it. Sarah thought it over and decided it was the best option. They shook hands on it and then kissed to really seal the deal.

"Now, Ms. Williams, now that we've had our first fight as a couple, I seem to remember you saying something about _showing_ how much we love each other later. It's later, love." He winked and smirked.

She bit her lower lip and whispered, "I believe it is." She chuckled seductively and ran a hand through his hair. "I think we should have some more practice before we talk about kids again."

Jareth smiled widely and said, "Oh I agree."

And with that, they began another night of worshipping one another.

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying it. Sorry if it seems like Jareth and Sarah are moving a little fast. The children are really just talk. lol You know how we females are =D We find a good guy and instantly want to tie him down ... in more ways than one ;) **

**I also want to thank everyone who is reviewing. I don't have a list of names right now, but I do appreciate it. You make me want to write more and write faster. Reviews really make my day. Thanks again.**

**Oh! And did anyone notice the summary change? Just curious.**


	14. Training and Ready for Battle

_**Chapter 14: Training and Ready for Battle**_

Jareth jumped up, instantly on alert. He was breathing fast and could feel the cold sweat all over himself. He couldn't remember what had frightened him enough to make him jerk out of a sound sleep, but he knew that it was bad. He looked to Sarah to find that she was gone. He instantly panicked and pulled back the blankets with vain hope, praying to whoever was out there that she was somehow under them. Instead all he found was an empty bed, cold where it should have had the feeling of her body heat.

He leapt out of bed and tried to think about where he should look first. Maybe he should ask Aiden for help. No, that would take up too much time. He had to find her now. He could feel it in his bones that she needed to be found now.

He began to walk towards the door when his bare foot stepped in something. He stopped and closed his eyes, hoping this wasn't what he thought it was. He slowly looked down, using his magic to light nearby torches. He let out a shaky breath and made an animalistic sound, not a growl, but like a whine. He was standing in a small river of blood. He turned to see where it was coming from and saw that it was coming from the bathroom.

He walked more slowly than he would have liked to where the trail of blood began, but when he finally reached it he found that he couldn't open the door. It took all of his willpower to do it.

He opened the door, lit a torch, and cried out, dropping to his knees. Sarah, his Sarah, was lying on the floor and there was blood everywhere. Her blood.

She had been badly beaten up, her neck and wrists were slit, and her eyes were open in a dead stare … staring directly at him.

He crawled over to her, unable to keep the tears and pain at bay. Heedless of the blood, he cradled her limp body in his lap and rocked back and forth, unsure of what to do. He ran his hand along her face, realizing that his hands were now bloody.

Her blood was literally on his hands. He threw his head back and cried out. That's when he could hear his cousin's voice echoing through the room and in his head.

_Did you really think she was safe, cousin? You endangered her life by bringing her. Her death is your fault._

"NOOOOO!" Jareth cried out as Sarah shook him, trying to wake him up saying, "Jareth! Jareth! Wake up! Jareth, wake up, love!"

She placed a cool hand against his face that was now covered in sweat. He calmed himself down, gulping down air as if his life depended on it. He looked relieved when he saw Sarah and held her close to him, clinging to her.

"Was it another dream?" Sarah asked quietly. Jareth nodded.

Sarah pulled back and said with misty eyes, "Oh Jareth! You're running yourself ragged, love. You train from dawn to the late hours of the night and then can hardly sleep because of these nightmares. I hardly see you anymore." Jareth couldn't help but see that this fact made her sad.

"Sarah, I'm trying to do everything I can to win back my kingdom so that we can be together always. It's almost spring and Aiden's army is nearly ready. I feel ready, but I think these nightmares are telling me otherwise. I have to keep training Sarah. The time is approaching."

With that, he left the bed, got dressed, and left to train. Sarah knew it had to be the middle of the night, but lately there was no arguing with Jareth. She knew he was worried about the fight and what it would mean, but she was afraid that he was working himself too hard and that when the time came to prove himself, he wouldn't be able to.

She turned over and tried to sleep, but her troubled mind could only think about Jareth. She lay in bed until she could see the sun rising and decided it was time to get up. She dressed herself in her normal training clothes and headed to what she had nicknamed "The Ceiling Room".

She called it that because every time she tried to fight Aiden or the general Jacob, she found herself flat on her back and staring up at the ceiling. The day after she and Jareth had made their deal, Sarah had asked Aiden at breakfast if he might allow Jacob teaching her how to fight. She explained the situation to him and, at first, he wasn't happy about her fighting either, but when he saw her look of determination and irritation he took the hint and agreed. He even went as far as to offer to help her out when he had a free minute. She happily accepted any sort of help she could get. Jareth hadn't looked too happy, but he wasn't about to go back on a deal.

Just about six months had gone by and Aiden had announced that they would be ready to go as soon as the snow outside had melted and they could set up camp in the forest. Both Jareth and Sarah took this time to hone their skills.

She had finally reached the Ceiling Room. She looked around at everything she could do. It was like training Heaven. There were weights and other such Aboveground items in one area, enough for Aiden's entire army and more. In another area, there were weapons of all sorts and areas to practice with them. In the exact middle of the room, there was a fighting arena where one could practice their fighting skills with one another. On the other side completely opposite of the weights, there were three different sized tracks. One was the size of a normal high school track, one was an entire mile all the way around, and one was five miles all the way around. Sarah always chose the one that was a mile around. It was easier to keep track of how much she had run that day.

For now, she would run.

She grabbed a bottle of water from what resembled an Aboveground refrigerator, placed it in the special area of her pants designed for holding water, stretched, and began to run. She had never been one for running in the Aboveground, but in the Underground, the air was cleaner and running was more of an escape than a burden.

As she ran, she thought of Jareth, their past, their present, and their future. She often wondered what he had planned for the future. He talked of spending it with her, but hadn't specified exactly what he wanted. She had an idea, but she could never know for sure what he was thinking.

That's when she realized that somebody was calling her name. She ran straight over and as she approached she saw that it was Aiden.

"Well, hi there!" she exclaimed. She had grown quite close to Aiden and his family over the time she had spent with them and they now had an informal friendship that she knew she would always cherish. "What brings you here?"

"I sent a servant to your room to make sure that Jareth actually ate today, but he returned saying that there was no answer … even from the lady of the room. I assumed that you were asleep and he was training. You're out here early. May I ask why?"

Sarah was so thankful for Aiden and Holli. She knew that she could talk to them about Jareth and not have to worry about them using the information against either her or her king.

"Jareth had another nightmare. They are happening more and more frequently. He's barely sleeping, barely eating … I'm worried, Aiden. I couldn't sleep after he left to train in the middle of the night so I came over her for a run."

Aiden nodded knowingly. Jareth never told him about the nightmares. Only Sarah did. However, Aiden knew more than Sarah thought. Aiden knew that while Jareth had the power to show people their dreams, Hakon had the power to show people their nightmares and nightmares had a way of destroying people. Nobody but Jareth knew what these nightmares were about but Aiden had an idea. They were driving him to train almost every waking hour and he seemed obsessed over keeping Sarah safe and protected. He became more secluded and was not the normal Jareth that everyone was accustomed to. Even Kendall who instantly fell in love with his "Uncle Jareth" wouldn't go near him. Aiden was also worried.

"Let me worry about Jareth, Sarah. For now, have you eaten? Or are you taking a page out of his book?" Aiden smiled, but even Sarah could see that it was strained.

Aiden knew that her embarrassed smile meant that she hadn't. "Come along, Sarah. Go get yourself some breakfast. I'll handle Jareth."

Sarah obeyed and made her way to the kitchens as Aiden walked over to where the weights and such were … where Jareth was.

Jareth was already drenched with sweat, working with weights that worked on his entire body at once. Aiden could tell that he'd been at it for awhile.

"Jareth, aren't you going to eat something?" Aiden asked.

Jareth shook his head and grunted, "Not hungry." Then, his traitorous stomach betrayed him. He groaned with frustration and stopped what he was doing.

He dropped to the ground and started doing push-ups, sweat making his bare upper body glisten and sparkle in the light like a Twilight vampire.

That was when Aiden got angry. "What are you doing, Jareth? You haven't eaten since the banana I made you eat yesterday morning! You're going to kill yourself before Hakon even has a chance."

Jareth stood up and both men were staring one another down. But Jareth knew Aiden was right and he gave in. He magicked a muffin and some coffee for the two of them and sat on a nearby bench. "Happy?"

Aiden sat next to him. "Not entirely, but it's a start. You have to talk to me, Jareth. Sarah is worried about you and that's causing her to not eat or sleep as well. Tell me what's going on."

Jareth didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't talk about it. He just had to prevent it.

He tried to avoid the topic by finishing his muffin and walking away to practice with his sword, but Aiden wouldn't allow it.

He followed him and attacked with his own sword. Jareth looked startled for a minute, but continued to fight nonetheless. For once, Aiden was happy about Jareth's sleep deprivation because it made him less of a challenge … but then, that's also what he had been afraid of.

Aiden easily had Jareth pinned on the ground with his sword against his throat. "Tell me what's going on, Jareth! Now! Me beating you so easily is only proof of how you aren't helping yourself or Sarah!"

With Jareth defeated, Aiden released him and helped him up. He sat him back down on the bench and Jareth finally spoke in a low whisper. "He's running me ragged, Aiden. Hakon keeps sending me images of my worst fears, things I never want to see. I've seen you and your family dead or dying. I've seen him torturing Tempe in any sick way he wants. But worst of all are the nightmares about Sarah. In some, I wake up to find her dead. In others, I hear her screaming for me to come to her, to help her, but I always get there too late. In some of the worst ones, I see him kill her himself." Jareth was crying now and breathing fast.

Then the yelling started. "I can't lose her Aiden! I just can't! I've told you how I felt and you know what she means to me! I will not allow that bastard to hurt her in any way! In fact, what am I doing just sitting? I need to train! I must renew my strength so I can defeat him."

Jareth shot up, grabbing his sword again, but Aiden grabbed it as well and forced Jareth to let go of it. It fell to the floor and soon after, so did Jareth. He looked up at Aiden as if her were a lost child looking for guidance. His eyes were red and puffy, but black underneath with bags due to lack of sleep. He looked like a mess. Aiden was surprised that you couldn't see his ribs with how little he had eaten. It also smelled like it had been awhile since his last bath.

Enough was enough. He helped Jareth up and led him to the room that had belonged to him and Sarah for months. Aiden sent a mental message to Holli to discreetly keep Sarah away from her room until he said it was ok.

Like a child, Jareth allowed Aiden to take care of him. He undressed him and bathed him (mostly just washing his hair, chest, and back). He dried him and dressed him in Underground pajamas. He forced him to eat some soup and a sandwich that he'd had the cook prepare and deliver earlier on. Aiden had put a spell on the sandwich and a potion in the soup. The potion would put him into a deep, dreamless sleep and the spell would make him look like his old self again. It would make him look as he should at this point, healthy and strong. After Jareth was clean and fed, he fell asleep instantly.

Aiden made sure he was comfortable and left him in peace.

Jareth had been put to bed at about 7:00am and he didn't wake up until about 7:00pm. He woke up feeling refreshed, awake, and strong. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked as good as he felt. The smell of food hit him hard. He turned and saw a tray with a note, just as he and Sarah had found their first morning here. He read the note which said

Jareth,

Finally, I got you to sleep. Well, once again, I decided to let you sleep for as long as you wanted and enchanted this tray to come to you when you were awake. Eat! Afterwards, I don't care what you do. I'd like to see you, as I'm sure Sarah would as well, but you don't have to. I'm sure you'll just train some more as soon as you can. Feel free I suppose, just don't overdo it.

I will see you at breakfast tomorrow morning at the very least.

Aiden

Jareth smiled. Yes, he would train as soon as he ate, but he would have to show up to breakfast. He read the hidden order in his friend's words and he was actually glad. He owed Aiden so much. He'd taken him in and now he was healing him. Breakfast was the least he could do.

He looked at the tray and found spaghetti, garlic bread, and wine. For the first time in months, Jareth felt truly hungry and gave in to it. He ate alone and left immediately.

Luckily for him, he found seven soldiers working out with the weights and he had them help him. He took off his shirt, grabbed his sword, and stood in the middle of the arena with his eyes closed, ready for anything … waiting for the other soldiers to be ready as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

After breakfast, she was going to train some more, but Holli had convinced her to spend the day with her. Kendall was with a friend and they could have a girl's afternoon. Holli said it would take her mind off Jareth for a little bit.

Sarah reluctantly agreed. She could feel deep down somewhere that something was wrong with Jareth, but Holli seemed determined to get her out so she went out with her. Being a queen, Holli always had money and the two women went out for massages and to be pampered. They went out for lunch at a nice place and when on a shopping spree until about four o'clock. When they got home, they went to Holli's room and dressed themselves in their new clothes and accessories, impressing both Aiden and Kendall. Sarah asked him about Jareth, but all he would tell her was that he had been taken care of and not to worry. After dinner, Sarah went outside and lay in the grass as her stomach settled. Afterwards, she decided that she would go for a run. She went to the room and changed into her running clothes, wondering if Jareth was still training or if he was somewhere else.

She walked to the Ceiling Room and stopped dead in her tracks. She felt her mouth drop, but could do nothing to stop.

Jareth had just walked into the arena, taken off his shirt, and thrown it to the side. Now, Sarah had seen Jareth shirtless before but this was Heaven. He had a healthy glow to him, a smile she hadn't seen for quite some time, and his muscles had grown. Oh how they had grown! Before, you could only see his muscles if you were with him in a close and personal encounter whereas now she could easily see them and all they glory from where she was. She couldn't help but be completely turned on. She had seen him this morning, but he almost looked like an entirely different Jareth. And she liked it.

He shook his hair back, grabbed his sword, and stood in the middle of the arena. Sarah was confused. He was just standing there. That's when it happened. Several soldiers jumped out from different directions and attacked him. At first, she was alarmed and thought he was truly being attacked when she realized that he was just training. She was in complete awe. She had seen him fight before, but this was somehow different. His movements were graceful, dangerous, and beautiful all at the same time. His face was set in hard concentration as he took on all seven warriors. One by one he either threw them out of the ring or had 'killed' them in some other manner. He had not one scratch on him.

As he kicked the last man out of the ring, she approached him carefully. "Well, that was certainly something." He turned around and smiled at the sight of her. Sarah returned the smile as she saw that his eyes had their usual light and life back in them. He was no longer a dim shadow of the man she loved.

Jareth smirked as he realized that she was staring at him in quite a sexually appraising manner. He could see the absolute lust in her eyes and realized that it had been some time since they had worshipped one another.

It had been nearly five months since they had made love. It was about a month into training when the nightmares started and Jareth became obsessed with training and preparation.

"I see you're enjoying Aiden's handiwork," Jareth observed. Sarah grasped the fact that she was staring and nearly drooling with desire, and blushed. "I'm not sure what Aiden did exactly, but I do feel much better."

"I'm glad," Sarah was able to choke out. Seeing him this way was certainly distracting her and Jareth couldn't help but notice. That's also when he began to truly look at her. She was wearing short-shorts and a tank top so he could only assume that she was about to go running. He looked her up and down and nearly growled as he too became totally engrossed in the new details of her body. She had also been training and growing muscles of her own. He could already see how much more toned her body was and he had to use all of his willpower to not let his other head do all the thinking.

Jareth decided to break the awkward silence with "Well, I see that you were about to go running so I suppose I'll just … " He was interrupted when Sarah threw himself on him and started kissing him. He knew that there would be no more training tonight. Tonight would be for learning. Learning about all the difference that six months of non-stop training could do to both a body and a libido.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Another week had passed by and the army was finally ready. But the real question was if Sarah was ready. She had been training hard and had learned more in six months than anybody could have thought possible. Now it was time to prove herself. She had to fight and either defeat or greatly impress one of the fiercest warriors the Underground had ever seen … her boyfriend.

She was dressed and ready to go, waiting for him to arrive. Aiden, Holli, and Jacob were with her. They knew that Jareth desperately did not want her to fight in this war so he would not be going easy on her. Sarah knew this as well and she had trained knowing that she wouldn't be fighting the man she loved, she would be fighting a dangerous soldier who would show no mercy.

His appearance showed that as well. He was wearing something like the outfit he wore as he sang "Within You", but somehow it seemed more threatening. The shirt and pants were black, the chest armor was silver with the imprint of an emerald green dragon, his gauntlets were silver as were his leg guards. His eyes were cold and he looked at her as if she were a tiny bug that needed to be squashed.

This was not her Jareth so she would not treat him as such. He pulled out his sword and she pulled out hers as they circled each other in the arena.

He smiled darkly at her and she fought the urge to not shiver. He was playing with her. He was trying to make her lose her concentration. He wouldn't succeed.

Sarah pretended to be afraid, to be taken aback and Jareth smirked, believing that his attempt had worked.

However, thinking that he had already succeeded made him lose his focus somewhat. Sarah lunged and Jareth barely dodged her. That one lunge began a frenzy.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Hit! Block! Swing! Jump!

Move after move, neither one seemed able to succeed. Both of them were completely drenched with sweat but neither one was willing to give up. The fighting continued.

Jareth decided he wanted the offensive to himself and he attacked Sarah viciously. She could barely keep up with his lightning fast movements. Just when it looked as if he was about to win, she dropped down, kicking her leg out, and knocking him to the ground. She was on him in an instant, using the dagger he had been hiding in his right boot against him, holding it against his throat.

"I would give up if I were you," she whispered.

He smiled maliciously. "I think not." He wrapped his legs around her, yanking the dagger away when she hesitated in her confusion.

The next thing Sarah knew, Jareth was on top and looking down on her holding the knife to her throat. Sarah couldn't help but feel that familiar hotness pool in her lower regions and she blushed.

Jareth knew exactly how she felt and chuckled, leaning down and kissing her. When he pulled away, she was relieved to see that he was her Jareth once again.

He got off her and helped her up. She looked excited. "How did I do, my king?"

Jareth sighed with frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "Sarah, I really don't want you fighting. I don't want you anywhere near my deranged cousin. However, I did make a deal with you and you learned a great deal more than I had thought. You actually proved to be quite a good fight and I'm sure with time you'll be more than a formidable opponent. I'm impressed which means that you've won."

Aiden approached the two of them. "Congratulations Sarah! Tomorrow when we depart, you will be accompanying us."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Tomorrow night? The army is ready?"

Aiden nodded, as did Jareth when she looked to him to back-up the statement.

It was decided. They would leave tomorrow to begin the now four-to-five-day journey through the forest. For only two, it was a three day walk, but for an entire army it would take longer.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sarah had eventually pulled Jareth out of his sour mood and helped him to accept the fact that if she ever hoped to be queen someday she had to fight for her future kingdom and prove her loyalty and dedication to her king, her subjects, all other kingdoms, and herself. This would prove just how much she deserved what she wanted.

They spent the walk through the forest as they had before, talking about themselves and learning more and more about each other. Even Aiden joined in sometimes and Sarah found his stores most amusing.

On the third night, Aiden announced that they were making good time and would arrive at the boundary to the Goblin Kingdom by the next night. In order to prepare for the next day, everybody went to bed early to rest.

As Jareth and Sarah lay in their own separate area, they found that they couldn't sleep. Instead, they stared up at the stars and whispered to each other the shapes that they saw. Sarah saw a wolf, a butterfly, and a heart. Jareth saw a panther, a goblin, and the shape of his crescent moon necklace.

They giggled quietly and enjoyed the time they had together. Neither one could wait to begin their new life. Aiden watched them for a few minutes before falling asleep and he chuckled to himself. He had known Jareth for a long time now and Sarah was exactly what he needed. Someone to give him a purpose and to make him feel loved. He was glad that they had this chance.

As they began to finally fall asleep, Sarah whispered sleepily, "Thank you for letting me come Jareth. I know you could have been stubborn and not let me win."

Jareth kissed the top of her head and replied, "Just please don't make me regret it Sarah." But she didn't hear him because she was soon fast asleep as was he.

Unfortunately, their peace didn't last for long. In the darkness, not too far away, a pair of eyes like that of a snake appeared out of nowhere. He was a special assassin for hire and while he was highly disappointed that he didn't get to kill anyone, at least he was getting paid for something.

He snuck towards the now sleeping couple and snickered. This was going to be just too easy. Jareth was completely unarmed and unprepared while his little girlfriend was bound to be helpless.

He grabbed her and ripped her from her lover's arms. She was awake instantly and relied on her instincts to somehow grab the dagger from Jareth's boot that he hadn't taken off. Jareth jerked awake and lunged after her. Although she had managed to grab the dagger, the thing that caught her was moving too fast for her to do anything. The thing had her thrown over his shoulder as if she were some sort of prize. She began to panic when she couldn't see Jareth anymore.

This thing was too fast for the normally swift Fae. She knew she had to give Jareth a fighting chance as she reached down and slashed the thing's side. He cried out in pain and whipped her around in his arms, knocking her unconscious. The dagger fell to the ground and although the creature was hurt, he was still fast and what would have taken another full day for the army took this thing only twenty minutes.

Soon, he was at the castle doors and after that he was in the throne room where a dark figure sat upon the throne. It was eerily quiet and even this assassin was a little creeped out. He just wanted to get his money, be healed, and return to his normal life.

He dropped his prize to the ground and said in a gravelly voice, "Where is my payment?"

The figure moved into the light of the moon that shone through a window and looked down on the creature with mock sympathy. "Oh you poor thing! What happened to you?"

The creature snarled. "The little bitch somehow grabbed one of Jareth's hidden daggers and slashed me."

Hakon laughed cruelly. "Well, go see a doctor then you fool! You're payment will be in the normal place at the normal time. Now leave or I might lose my patience and do something drastic."

The creature barely bowed then ran out of the room. Hakon casually walked over to the girl sprawled on the floor. He began to laugh.

_I have you now, Jareth,_ he thought. _I have your two weaknesses._

When he sensed another in the room he turned. He saw a decrepit old woman standing in the doorway. He approached her and she handed him two vials filled with a deep purple liquid.

"You're certain that this will work," he asked.

The old woman nodded and in a scratchy voice that was not often used, "Yes, sir. If you drink one vial, your willpower will be stronger than all others. I have granted you what you asked for exactly."

Hakon looked as deranged as Jareth had always claimed he was as he stared at the two vials in his hand. He gave the woman a large bag of gold and sent her on her way.

This time, Jareth would definitely lose.

**A/N: Wow! I don't think I've ever updated this fast before. Normally, it takes forever for me to update. Let's hope this lasts. Next chapter is the final battle! But don't worry! That won't be the last chapter. There's still some more to come after that, but probably only a couple chapters.**

**And now I'm going to give you an incentive to review ;) I already pretty much know what I am going to do for the battle scene but I want to know what my readers want done with Hakon. Should I kill him? If so, who should do it? Jareth, Sarah, Tempe, someone else? Should Jareth show him mercy and let him live? It's all up to you guys. Whichever idea I like best will be used and you will be given credit. So please give me some ideas ... or at least some feedback! It's always appreciated.**

**Thanks again!**


	15. Attack on the Goblin City

_**Chapter 15: Attack on the Goblin City**_

Aiden watched sadly as Jareth bloodied his fists as he violently thrust them against the tree he was currently tied to. Aiden had had no choice but to tie Jareth to a tree as he did what he could to wake the army and prepare them for battle. He knew that if he didn't restrain his friend, then he would have rushed after his beloved without a second thought. Aiden knew that love was the greatest thing that could happen to a person, but it was also the worst. It threw all logic out the door and made even the smartest, greatest man a fool.

He turned when Jacob called for him, gave Jareth one last look, then followed his general.

Jareth hit the tree one last time, looked over his shoulder to see Aiden gone, and grinned almost manically. In the hurry, Aiden forgot all of the basics. He had quickly tied Jareth to the tree from the front and although he was tied there tight, he did have his magic. Fire sprang from his fingers and he used it to burn through the rope.

He looked around for Aiden once more and saw that his friend was nowhere to be seen. He ripped the remainder of the rope away and took off. He ran as fast as he could through the forest he knew so well. He thanked the Higher Powers for all the times he had played her without permission as a child. It allowed him to move almost silently through the trees and shrubbery.

All he could think about was Sarah. He would not allow Hakon to hurt her. He wouldn't even get the chance to touch her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

What Jareth didn't know was that Hakon had already done just that. Sarah had never known such pain after Hakon was done with her.

When she woke up, she found herself alone in the throne room. It was so different from the last time she had been here. Last time, it had seemed like a homey place. She could tell that people lived there, spent their time there, and had fun there. It had been warm and smelled of her Jareth, chickens, and the goblins. But now it was a dark place, a scary place, a place of solitude. It was cold and had a sterile smell to it. It didn't look, feel, or smell as it should.

Footsteps echoed through room and Sarah quickly pretended that she was still unconscious. But as crazy as Hakon was, he was anything but stupid.

"Oh no, no, no, my dear," his cold voice rang throughout the equally cold room. "I know you're awake and now I am going to make you pay for bringing the wolves to my doorstep."

Sarah gasped, jumped to her feet, and tried to run, but Hakon was too quick and he grabbed her by her hair, throwing her to the ground as he did.

She cried out with pain before he tilted her head to look into his eyes. His eyes were cold and black. They were nothing like Jareth's eyes, and she found that she was truly afraid. She and Jareth had talked about fighting Hakon before and she had talked big, but now she realized that she really had had no idea what she was talking about. Yes, she knew how to fight. Aiden, Jacob, and Jareth had made sure of it, but Hakon was a psychopath who she knew would have no problem killing her (or worse) to hurt Jareth.

Hakon smiled maliciously. Not only could he see her fear in his eyes, but he could smell it in the air. _Good,_ he thought. _She needs to be afraid. It's time that Jareth and his whores realize that I am the most powerful._ Using her hair and all of his strength, he threw her across the room and was on her again before she could register what had happened.

Flames appeared in his hand (the form of his magic) and he healed the wrist Sarah had broken when she hit the wall. He decided to leave the cuts and bruises he could already see forming. Sarah couldn't help but cry out as her wrist was painfully healed.

She knew it was what he wanted, but she couldn't stop herself.

Once again, he grabbed her hair and kicked her in the ribs. He heard the cracking as she felt it. He smirked then healed them as Sarah continued to sing to him with her pain. It was like sweet music to him. It was better than when he had done the same to Temperance. With Sarah, he could smell Jareth freshly on her. His scent surrounded her and it made Hakon sick. When his cousin came to rescue his fair maiden, Hakon wanted his own scent upon her.

He licked one of the cuts on her face. Sarah pulled away from him with disgust and he chuckled before pulling back his free arm and striking her in the face. Her lip was split and bleeding and he took advantage of her disorientation to kiss her on the lips, making sure to tear her already bleeding and swollen lip.

He shoved her away as if she were some sort of disgusting creature who had soiled his clothing. Sarah felt pain all over her body and she moaned with agony. She hoped and prayed that he was done, but nobody was there to answer her prayers.

He soon came back, but this time he was holding something that didn't look good. Even though she tried in vain to get away, she knew in her heart that only Jareth could help her.

Oh but she didn't give up. She did all she could as he transitioned between beating her and treating her as though she were some plaything. After awhile Sarah was too exhausted and hurt to continue. She lay whimpering in the corner, her eyes darting all over the room searching for Hakon.

He had disappeared for a short while before returning. She backed away, deeper into the corner.

He smiled as if he were a good friend who only wanted to help, but it was obviously fake. "Oh don't worry Sarah. I'm not going to hurt you anymore. You see, I can sense that my cousin is approaching. It took him long enough, I know. But he is right at the forest's edge and I plan on you being quite useful."

He threw back some sort of liquid and looked down on her maliciously. Sarah felt truly afraid now and shook with fear. How she hoped Jareth would burst through the door and help her, but she knew it wasn't likely to happen soon. So as Hakon approached her, Sarah swallowed her fear and kicked him in his most sensitive spot. She allowed herself to smile victoriously as he doubled over in pain. However, her pain backfired and he hit her again in the face. She could hear someone coming. It sounded like two people, one of which was struggling. At first, she thought it was Jareth, but she could feel in her heart that he was safe and that it wasn't him.

Hakon laughed viciously.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jareth shivered. Just as he approached the edge of the forest, he heard Hakon's cruel, nasty laugh ring through the air. He felt his insides go cold and his teeth chattered. But he shook it off and was about to step into the open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, pulled out his sword, and swung around.

Aiden stopped Jareth's sword with his own and grinned at the dumbstruck look on Jareth's face.

Jareth couldn't believe his eyes. He had been sure he had left Aiden far behind him. "How … ?"

Aiden sheathed his sword and said, "Oh come now, Jareth. I'm not stupid. It was maybe a minute after you left that I realized you were gone. I put Jacob in charge and ran after you. I know this forest almost as well as you do. It didn't take long to catch up. I'm not letting you go in there alone. You need at least one other."

Jareth shook his head with disbelief and laughed. He looked at Aiden and thanked the Powers That Be for his one true friend. They shook hands and headed for the Goblin City, armed and dangerous.

As they opened the gates, both men were uneasy with the abnormal quiet. Yes, it was the middle of the night, but both Jareth and Aiden knew that Hakon was aware of their presence. And that's when they heard it. Or rather, felt it.

There was a rumble that shook the earth beneath him and Jareth quickly unsheathed his sword after balancing himself. Aiden followed his lead. It didn't take long for Hakon's army to show itself.

They were nasty vicious creatures. Fae gone bad, you could call them. They resembled Orcs and Uruk-hai from Lord of the Rings and they lived for bloodshed. And right now, they were hungry for Jareth and Aiden's blood.

Both men visibly gulped, but would never let on that they were afraid. There was a long silence as the two kings stared down the multitude in front of them. Nobody but Aiden even realized that his own army had somehow made it to them. Hakon's army and Jareth just continued to stare at each other with complete hatred.

Jareth snarled at the throng and said dangerously, "Well what are you waiting for, you cowards? Come and get me!"

The soldiers didn't need to be told twice. They charged ahead, as did Jareth. Aiden quickly gave his army the signal to attack and they followed closely behind Jareth.

Aiden saw Jareth fighting out of the corner of his eyes and was amazed to find that he had almost forgotten how vicious and unforgiving his friend could be. With Sarah, Jareth had only been kind and gentle (when he hadn't gone half-mad from his obsession). Now he was tearing down soldiers left and right as if it were nothing.

"Jareth!" Aiden called. "Go to Sarah! She needs you!"

Jareth killed his current foe, looked at Aiden for a brief second, nodded, and took off running. He killed whoever was foolish enough to cross his path and made it to the castle beyond the Goblin City just as his beloved had a mere five years ago.

He somehow knew exactly where both Hakon and Sarah were and he ran as fast as he could to the throne room. It startled him when he found it darkened, but he felt cold fear in his heart when he could make out one figure sitting lazily in his throne and another lying on the ground. He ran to the body on the ground and knelt beside her. As he tilted her face towards him, the lights flickered and the torches lit up, and Jareth gasped when he found not Sarah, but Tempe. She seemed to be unconscious, but he still hugged her to him anyway. He had missed her, but as he held her his mind was racing as he tried to think about where Sarah was.

He jumped when he heard Sarah's voice say, "Surprise." He nearly dropped Tempe completely as he jumped up and turned around.

It was Sarah sitting in the throne and Jareth instantly knew something was wrong.

She slowly stood up and walked over to him. As she approached, Jareth could see cuts and bruises all over her body. He ran to her instinctively and ran a hand lightly over her injuries, healing them as he went.

"What happened to you? Where is he?" he asked.

Sarah chuckled darkly and ran her hand through his hair. Then without warning, she yanked his head back and he felt cold steel meet his cheek. He lifted his hand against his cheek and found blood.

He looked to Sarah almost in a panic as she laughed. It was then that he knew that this was not his Sarah. Sarah's laugh was light and carefree whereas this one was almost maniacal. He looked into her eyes, vainly hoping to see a trace of his Sarah, but all he saw were dark black eyes . . . Hakon's black eyes.

Jareth impulsively pushed her away and then instantly felt guilty for pushing her, even though he now knew what had happened.

"Oh Jareth! What's wrong?" Sarah mockingly asked. "Is there something wrong with the supposedly all mighty Jareth?"

Jareth had to keep telling himself that it wasn't her. It wasn't Sarah saying these things. Hakon had possessed her and was using her as a living shield.

Hakon/Sarah took advantage of Jareth trying to collect his thoughts and struck out at him with a sword. It was a deadly blow, but Jareth sensed it coming and before he could even register what was going on, he had dodged the blow, struck Hakon/Sarah down to the ground, and unsheathed his sword. He stopped himself from running towards Sarah's body and seeing if she was ok. Hakon/Sarah jumped up and they were at it again.

"Face it, Jareth! You're nothing without me. If not for me, you would still be a pathetic goblin. Oh, and really? A goblin? You couldn't stand up and fight like a man? What a coward!"

When Hakon had possessed Sarah, he saw all of her memories and saw what had become of his cousin. He was sickened when he looked at her memories of the two of them together (both sexually and not). It was Jareth that sickened him. Although Hakon would never admit it to himself, he had always been jealous of Jareth. Jareth was always the one who excelled at everything … women, academics, looks, power, and even love. Everyone loved Jareth. He could be a cruel, arrogant bastard but everyone adored him … even Hakon's own parents. They too had adored Jareth and constantly compared Hakon to him. However, for all his jealousy, he almost respected the man Jareth had been. He was cruel and showed no mercy to anyone. And now, Hakon had seen in Sarah's memories how much she meant to Jareth. Sarah may not have been able to see it, but in every memory she had of his cousin, he looked at her in wonder, amazement, and absolute love. It sickened him that such a man as Jareth could be reduced to a love-struck puppy dog. And now Hakon reveled in what he was doing. He would break Jareth before completely and utterly destroying him.

"You don't deserve to be Goblin King and I could never be with someone who wasn't powerful!"

Jareth had to continually tell himself that he was fighting Hakon, not Sarah. However, although Jareth knew that it wasn't Sarah saying these horrible things, it still hurt him. Hakon had a point. Without Sarah, he was nothing. She was the one who had brought him back. She was the one who gave him the confidence to fight for his kingdom. She was the one who told him everyday that she loved him and that he was a great man. She was everything. And now that it seemed like she was tearing him down, he felt his self-confidence flutter away.

Hakon/Sarah continued to fight him mercilessly and Jareth was able to defend himself well enough until he heard Tempe cry out for him. "Jareth!"

He kicked Hakon/Sarah in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him/her and then ran to Tempe. He was about to tell her to run when she pointed behind him and screamed. He turned around and barely blocked Hakon/Sarah's attack. He made sure Tempe was behind him as he continued to play defense, but was caught off guard when suddenly his sword was out of his hand and there was a dagger at his throat. Tempe leaned in towards his ear and whispered, "Gotcha."

Jareth realized then what had happened. Somehow both Sarah and Tempe had been possessed and he was defeated. They had him pinned with a dagger at his throat and a sword pointing towards his heart. How ironic that two of the three people that meant the most to him would be the ones to end him.

He braced himself for the final cut that would end his life.

But it never came. Instead Hakon/Sarah began to chuckle, but this time it was Hakon's voice. "Oh Jareth. I've been dreaming of this moment for years! But I have decided to be merciful. As you know, a person who is possessed doesn't last long. In fact, these two only have perhaps another hour or so before they perish. If you promise to surrender yourself completely, then I will allow one of them to live." He/She smiled cruelly and then said in Sarah's voice. "So make your choice, Jareth. Which of us means the most to you?"

Jareth's eyes widened. There was no possible way he could choose between Tempe, who had been more of a mother to him than his actual mother, and Sarah, the love of his life. Jareth had no idea what he was supposed to do.

He closed his eyes and thought as fast as he could about the predicament he found himself in. That's when it hit him. He opened his eyes and looked into the black ones that were so out of place on Sarah's body.

"Sarah," he whispered. The black eyes flashed green before returning to black and Jareth smiled inwardly. "Sarah, you mean the world to me. I love you. I know you're in there. Come back to me."

Hakon/Sarah shook his/her head as the inner Sarah fought for control. Hakon had heard that her will was strong, but he hadn't expected it to be this strong.

"I don't love you! I don't love you!" rang through the air in a mixture of Sarah and Hakon's voice.

It hurt Jareth to hear it, but he knew that he was getting to the Sarah within. "Sarah, you're the only woman I've ever truly loved and I need you! I'm nothing without you! Come back to me, love!"

The sword clattered against the stone floor as it fell to the ground. Jareth took advantage of this to grab Tempe's arm and get himself out of her hold. He switched their positions held her by her arms.

Hakon/Sarah was grabbing his/her head and it was obvious that there was some sort of inner, mental battle occurring. Finally, Jareth heard words that he thought he'd never be happy to hear.

Sarah's voice echoed throughout the kingdom. Even the soldiers fighting outside paused and looked towards the castle. "No! My will is as strong as Jareth's, but it surpasses yours! And you … have … no … power … over … me!"

Hakon's yell closely followed the echo of Sarah's last statement and she fell to the ground as Hakon left her body. Jareth wanted to run to her, but Tempe was still possessed and now it was her turn.

He whispered in her ear as Hakon tried to regain his composure. "Ok Tempe. Now it's your turn. You are more of a mother to me than my birth mother. You were there for me whenever I needed you and believed in me when no one else did. You've made me the man I am today. I need you again."

He spun her around and saw her eyes change color and her expression soften. Apparently, whoever had possessed Tempe wasn't as strong-willed as Hakon and left her body easily, falling to the ground unconscious.

As soon as he knew Tempe was okay, Jareth ran for his sword and finally was able to fight Hakon one-on-one and this time, Hakon couldn't use Sarah as a shield.

The fight lasted what seemed like ages. Each man played offense and defense off-and-on and were now exhausted, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Hakon finally made a careless move and a well-aimed strike from Jareth struck him down.

Hakon fell to the ground, dropping his sword, and looked at Jareth in shock. He had been so sure that he would be the victorious winner. He had never considered Jareth winning. But then he remembered. He may have lost, but he would have the last laugh.

He chuckled evilly as he saw Jareth holding the two women who had nearly killed him. He used some of the last of his energy to form a dagger then threw it at Jareth who let go of Sarah to catch it. As soon as he was no longer holding Sarah, Hakon used the last of his magic to pull her away from his cousin. She fell to the ground and he threw a vial at her. He had hoped to trick Jareth into giving up himself for Sarah then using this vial, but it would still serve its purpose.

Jareth found himself frozen in shock and helpless as he watched Sarah slowly begin to fade away. She looked up at him in horror, but before he could even try to help she was gone and Hakon had taken his last breath.

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil =] But don't worry! This isn't the end. Actually, if I go along with the plan I have there should be about 3 - 5 more chapters left depending on how long I make the chapters.**

**Leave me some reviews and I just might update faster ;) Let me know what you're thinking**

**And thank you to all of you who have reviewed and/or read my story. It's appreciated =]**


	16. Star Crossed Lovers

_**Chapter 16: Star-Crossed Lovers and Letters**_

The last thing Sarah saw as she disappeared was the look of confusion and fear in Jareth's eyes. Then, she felt a rush of dizziness overcome her and her head was pounding. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hands, only opening her eyes after the feeling passed. She gasped and almost had a heart attack as she found herself lying on her bed in her childhood home.

Somehow all of her stuff from her apartment had made its way here. There were boxes that she assumed were full of her stuff everywhere. She didn't understand why she was here. The last thing she remembered was being in her apartment. A quick glance outside told her that it was around six in the evening.

_Wait_, she thought. _How can I know that from just looking outside?_ Her head began to throb again as she tried to work everything out in her head. It had been nearly dawn when she was Underground.

She started to panic as she suddenly remembered everything that had happened. She had returned Underground and found a little goblin named Nom who turned out to be Jareth. Her heart fluttered as she thought of him. They had taken a journey and met Aiden who was going to help them get Jareth's kingdom back. She had fallen in love with Jareth and had proven to him that she could fight in the war. She had been kidnapped and possessed, but Jareth had reminded her that her will was too strong. Jareth had killed Hakon, but hadn't been able to stop him from throwing a potion at her feet.

And now she was here. She suddenly felt the need to scream and didn't stop herself. After she was done, she could hear the sound of running footsteps and the door swung open. There stood her father, her step-mother, and her little brother trying to peek in between their legs. Her parent's mouths were agape with shock, but little five year-old Toby was ecstatic to see his big sister. "Sarah!"

He squeezed past his parents, ran to Sarah, and gave her a huge hug. She half-heartedly returned the hug and gave him a half smile, but inside her heart ached. She feared that she may never see Jareth again. Whatever Hakon had thrown at her had sent her here and unlike in the Underground, she could no longer feel Jareth within her. She had always been able to sense him, but now she felt an empty void where he used to be.

Robert and Karen approached Sarah, a silently crying Karen taking Toby from his sister. Robert embraced his daughter and Sarah couldn't hold back the painful tears that had been threatening to burst. "Oh Daddy!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Karen and Robert had left Sarah alone all night, as she had insisted, and most of the day since they both had to work. Toby went to daycare. Sarah found out that she had apparently been gone for roughly four months. She had left mid-July and now it was mid-November (which would also make her now twenty years old since her birthday was in October. It had never crossed her mind in the Underground). Time in the different worlds was obviously different because it had been early spring when Sarah had last been in the Underground. Sarah wasn't sure if she could face winter again without Jareth beside her to keep her warm, comfortable, and safe.

Sarah took a shower and spent her morning going through her boxes, looking for her music box that played their song. She had never thrown away anything that was related to the Labyrinth. She kept everything but her book, music box, and Jareth statue in a box in the attic. Those three possessions had traveled with her to her apartment so they would be in one of the boxes. The statue and music box were right next to each other so Sarah placed the statue on her nightstand next to her bed along with the music box. She spent the rest of her day staring at the statue, thinking of her love, and listening to the haunting melody. She imagined him singing to her. She wondered what he was doing now. Was he thinking about her? Was he trying to get her back to him? Did he even want her back? She knew he did. Even if she could not feel his presence within her, she was sure of their love. Within her. That made her think of one of his songs. He had said that he couldn't live within her. She began to cry so she hid her face in her pillow and continued to listen to the music box that somehow never ceased playing.

Later on, after putting Toby to bed, Sarah and her parents sat in the living room and it was time to talk. At first, Sarah had tried to lie, but both Robert and Karen could see right through it so Sarah decided to tell them the truth. She started with the night she had wished Toby away then told them about how she had gone back.

Karen hadn't been too happy with Sarah wishing away Toby and Robert hadn't been too happy to hear about Sarah being with an older man, but somehow they both found that they believed her completely. They couldn't explain how, but it felt right.

"So what will you do now, Sarah?" Karen asked softly.

Sarah shook her head. "I have no idea. I don't even know what it was that Hakon threw at me. All I know is that I need to go back." She looked both parents in the eyes. "I love him. I think I always have and I know that I won't last long without him. I need to go back. I just don't know how."

Robert looked confused. "But can't you just wish for him to appear?"

Sarah's eyes widened. Somehow she had never thought of that and now she felt like a complete idiot. It had never occurred to her that it could be that simple.

She closed her eyes and said, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now."

The lights flickered and went out, lightning cracked through the sky, and . . . the doorbell rang? Sarah raised an eyebrow in confusion as Karen automatically rose to answer the door.

Sarah felt her heart racing and it took all of her willpower to not run to the door. Robert and Sarah could hear Karen talking with someone then the door shut. There were footsteps and Sarah looked up to entranceway of the living room to see the man she had been thinking of all day.

She launched off the couch and ran to him. He grabbed her and held her close to him. She pulled her head back and kissed him passionately. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands through his hair. When he pulled away, they were both gasping for breath.

Robert cleared his throat. Sarah had only spoken good things about this so-called Goblin King, but he still didn't take kindly to a grown man being so intimate with his barely twenty year-old daughter.

Jareth blushed and set Sarah down on the ground, but still held on to her with his left arm. He approached Robert and held out his right hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. We did not have the chance the last time I was here." The two men shook hands, but Robert still looked leery. He only relaxed when he looked at Sarah, who was looking up at the blond man and seemed to be in complete bliss. Her smiled was wider than he had ever seen in her entire life.

Robert nodded and said, "We'll leave you two alone so you can talk." He looked to Sarah and added, "Call me if you need me or if you're going to leave." Sarah smiled and nodded.

Karen and Robert left the room and as they left both Sarah and Jareth heard Karen saying, "Well he seems to be a gentleman. Kissed my hand after I answered the door!"

Sarah chuckled and hugged Jareth. "How about we go to my room? At least that way we know for sure that we can 'talk' privately." Soon they were in Sarah's room and making love as if it were the last time they would ever do so. Neither one seemed to care at all that her parents were just down the hall.

Afterward, they laid on her bed together with Sarah's head on Jareth's chest as Jareth played with her hair. Sarah moved to get up, but Jareth stopped her.

"Jareth, I have to tell my parents that we're leaving. Unless you want to go again?" She smirked.

Jareth smiled sadly. "Sarah, there's something I must tell you. After you disappeared, I had to tend to some business before I could think of you again. It killed me, but later that night I was able to look in on you. When I saw that you were here, I knew what Hakon had done."

"You've been looking in on me?" she asked.

Jareth smiled and nodded. "That's also why I decided to ring the doorbell instead of burst in through the window. I figured that if I wanted to make a good impression on your parents, I should enter the proper way."

Sarah giggled, but instantly sobered when she looked up at Jareth and saw the look on his face. He didn't look happy.

"The potion Hakon threw at you was …" he hesitated.

Sarah changed her position so that she was on her stomach rather than her back. "Just tell me, Jareth."

"It banished you here. I cannot take you back with me. And I cannot stay here. Under any other circumstance, I would come to you every night and leave by morning, but doing so will kill me. I must remain Underground and visit rarely."

Sarah's eyes began to tear up. She didn't want what he was telling her to be true. But she knew he wouldn't lie to her. He wouldn't even joke about something so serious.

She started to cry and clung to him. Jareth would never let her see, but he too had tears in his eyes as he tried to think about living a life without her. He couldn't believe that he had finally got her and they were together and happy when she was ripped from his arms.

However, this also made both of them more determined to be together again. Both knew in their hearts that somehow they would live the life they were meant to … together.

So when Jareth sensed the beginning of the sunrise, he kissed her and whispered, "Call for me if you should ever need me. I cannot always come, but I can see you in your dreams." He left her a note and a gift on the bed next to her and disappeared.

When Sarah awoke the next morning, she was alone. She felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness overcome her, but it was quelled when she saw something beside her.

It was Jareth's pendant and a crystal beside a note. Sarah held the pendant in one hand and held the note in her other.

_My dearest Sarah,_

_It killed me to leave you this morning, but I had to. I promise you, love, that we __will__ be together again! I will do everything in my power to find away. For now, live your life and carry on. I will be in your dreams every night. If you should ever need me, you can see me in your mirror as you can with your friends. If the situation is serious, you can call on me and I will come to you. _

_I left you a crystal and my pendant. The pendant was given to me by my father. It is a symbol of royalty passed down from generation to generation. I want you to have it until we are together again. This is my promise to you that I will not give up until you are here with me again, ruling the Labyrinth and Goblin City as my queen. I have also cast a charm on it. If you hold it tightly and think of me, I will be able to hear your thoughts. The crystal is similar. I can watch you with my crystals and it is only fair that you should be able to do the same. If you look into it, you will be able to see me no matter what I'm doing. This way we will always be connected in some way._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Always yours, _

_Jareth_

Sarah held the pendant close to her then put it on. It felt warm. She looked into the crystal and smiled as she saw her Jareth. He was in the Goblin City helping the goblins to make the city better. He had told her when they were living with Aiden that he hadn't always been the best king. Yes, he was kinder than most, but he didn't care enough for his subjects. He ignored their problems and allowed bad situations to grow into something worse. It looked as though he was fixing that now. It made Sarah feel glad that he was keeping to his word that he would fix things, but it also saddened her to know that she couldn't be there with him. Without realizing it, she had been gripping the pendant and suddenly Jareth stopped what he was doing and looked up. He couldn't see her, but he could sense her and he smiled.

"I love you, Sarah," he said before he returned to his work. At first, she was startled, but then she returned the smile when she realized what Jareth had been trying to do. He had said that this would keep them connected, but this was physical proof. No matter what happened they would always have some sort of connection to each other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been six months Aboveground-time and the couple still hadn't found a way back to each other. A frustrated Jareth sat in his throne watching Sarah. She had decided to continue living with her parents and pay rent to them. Her faith in their love was so strong that she was convinced that there was no point in living somewhere else. She knew that either one could come up with a solution at any time and refused to even think of the alternative. She was now a part-time student at her local community college and was working for her step-mother on the side. Karen owned her own restaurant and Sarah worked as a waitress.

At the moment, she was in class, seemingly paying close attention to the lecture. However, she was holding the pendant and Jareth smirked as he listened to her thoughts. _This is seriously boring, love. I really have no idea why I decided to enroll as a student. A part of me would really rather just work for Karen all day. I enjoy waitressing for some strange reason. I miss you so much, Jareth. _

Class was dismissed and Sarah left to begin work. Tempe entered the throne room and walked to Jareth's side. "Jareth, I've been thinking of something. I once heard a story of a Fae who had fallen in love with a mortal, but couldn't be with her. However, he wasn't as powerful as you and couldn't leave her a crystal and other special gifts. But he did come up with something. Are you interested?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Very much so."

"Ok. Well he was somehow able to send his love letters. He had a special box that would transport letters to her. He didn't have the power to give her something similar, but you have a considerable amount and I'm sure you can come up with something."

Jareth smiled. "Most interesting."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sarah hoped that she'd still be able to dream of Jareth that night. She was completely and utterly exhausted. They had catered a huge fancy party that night and they were short on waitresses. Everyone had called in with the same flu bug except Sarah and two others. They were supposed to have ten waitresses total.

She collapsed on her bed and instantly fell asleep. The next thing she knew she was in a park.

_She was standing in the middle of the playground area of the park she always went to. She climbed onto the equipment and slid down one of the big slides. She ended up right in his arms. She laughed as he pulled her up for a kiss. _

"_You seem tired," he observed as he lifted her up into his arms. She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around him then explained what had happened that night._

"_Then that settles it," he flipped her around so that he was carrying her bridal style._

"_Jareth! What are you doing?" she laughed. He laughed along with her and carried her to the swings. He sat her down on one and began to push her. _

"_Hold out your arms! You're flying!" he said. She did as he said and felt as though she truly were flying. He sat down on the swing next to her and pushed himself until he was swinging right next to her. As they began to slow down, Jareth grabbed one of the chains on Sarah's swing and they slowed together. _

"_Sarah, Tempe brought something interesting to my attention today." He explained the letter idea and Sarah was overjoyed._

"_Yes! That is such a cool idea! I love it!" Sarah exclaimed._

_Jareth jumped off of his now still swing and slowly approached her. "Do you love it more than me?"_

_Sarah pretended to think it over. "Hmmm …. Nope. I'm pretty sure I still love you more."_

_He pinned her with her own swing as she wrapped her hands and arms around his waist then he kissed her. _

_He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "It's time to wake up now, Sarah. You'll find the box on your vanity. I'll contact you first."_

Sarah opened her eyes, instantly looked to her vanity, and smiled as she saw what resembled an Aboveground mailbox. It was like a mailbox you would see in a fairytale store with vines and flowers all over it. The little flag was down.

Sarah really wanted to write Jareth now, but she had work all day today and had to get ready. Besides, he had said he'd contact her first.

She could hardly wait.

**A/N: There we go! I hope you like this too. I think there's 3 chapters left. lol I think. **

**Oh! And I totally forgot last chapter to credit ****JHaines for making Jareth choose between Sarah and Tempe. Everybody wanted Jareth or Sarah to kill Hakon and normally I would thank everyone by name but it's almost 3 in the morning and I'm just really too tired. I do want to thank my friends Lizzy and HugBug (aka Alex) for listening to my ranting and rambling and giving me advice and input for the rest of the plotline.**

**But now I need some help again. I want to try and make the next chapter all letters (or at least mostly letters) but I really need ideas. I can answer any questions you have. The letters are going to have to show time between this chapter and the one after next. I can tell you privately how much time that will be. Uhh ... yeah. It would be appreciated. Seriously, it would.**

**Ok and now it is seriously time for me to go to bed. PLEASE review to at least give me an idea, no matter how small or vague it is. Thanks!**


	17. All I Need is You

_**Chapter 17: All I Need is You**_

_My dearest Sarah, _

_I miss you so. I hardly remember what life was like before you returned to me. _

_I am continuing to keep my promise to make my kingdom better. I never knew that there was so much to get done and that it would take so long. In six months time, we've destroyed half of the city so that we can rebuild it and make it better. I've decided that this is what we'll do for the entire city. It will be costly, but I have the finances to do it. Thankfully, Hakon was somehow never able to touch my hoarded treasures and money so it's all there. I'll be using that to help._

_I am also helping goblin families. I held a community funeral for all of the lives lost during Hakon's reign. Apparently I shocked the entire city when I made an appearance. As I said before, I was never the best king and I had considered the doings of the people to be none of my concern. However, I've made the choice to change and so I shall. I am also beginning a program to help goblins in need. Living as Nom helped me to see that a great deal of my people are in dire need and I am doing all that I can to fix things. Any suggestions? _

_I wish you were here to see this. It is truly all thanks to you._

_I was also recently told that I shall be named King of Hakon's kingdom. I don't want it, but I am the next of kin. Perhaps I will find a use for it. However, it is another kingdom that must be fixed, but I refuse to distract myself from the rebuilding of my city which shall always be my first and foremost concern … besides you of course and any future family we will form._

_I am doing everything I can to bring you home. The bright side of gaining Hakon's kingdom is that I can now track down whoever made the potion that banished you. Hakon was never intelligent enough to do it himself._

_I promise you that I will find a way to bring you home. You will be here soon enough to rule by my side as you are meant to. I know that I can rebuild the Goblin City and the Labyrinth, but it will be you and your influence that will complete it._

_I look forward to your letter. Tell me all about your life in the Aboveground._

_With all my love, _

_Jareth_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

_My dear Jareth,_

_I am so happy to hear about the changes you're making! I knew that you would live up to your word. I only wish I was there to see it firsthand. At least I have the crystal you gave me. I look in on you at least twice a day, when I wake up and when I go to sleep. The only regret I have is that I don't always see you in my dreams. I suppose you're always working and that's why you can't come to me every night or when you do it is sometimes only for a short period of time. Either way, it does make our moments together very special._

_You asked me if I had any suggestions and I found myself wondering why you were asking me. I know that you'll make me queen upon my return, but I am not in a position to make these sorts of decisions and in all honesty, I don't think you are entirely either. I know that living as Nom showed you a lot, but I think if you really want to change the way things are then you need to go to the people. Goblins aren't as stupid as they make themselves out to be. If you give them a chance and treat them as equals then perhaps you'll be able to truly see what must be done. It would be a waste to create a beautiful crystalline city only to have it unappreciated by the very people you are trying to help._

_As for Hakon's kingdom, I understand that you're not going to want to help them as much as your own people, but Jareth, they ARE your people now. Hakon may not have been a good king, but you are an excellent king. Remember, love, you are not him. They deserve your attention just as much as the goblins or creatures of the Labyrinth. As much as it pains me to say this, I want you to focus on the kingdoms more than returning me to the Underground. I am not important. The people are. I miss you like crazy, but they need you._

_As for me and my life, it's the same boring life I never wanted in my youth. I have two classes, a creative writing class and a math class. Creative writing isn't too bad. I'm just writing about the Labyrinth. I hope that's ok. I probably should have asked if it's alright, but whenever I tried to write for the class all I could think about was you and my friends. As for math, I took a simple algebra class. It's annoyingly easy, but Karen insisted that I take what she called a "serious" class._

_Speaking of Karen, I'm waitressing for her and that's not too bad. I actually enjoy it strangely. Karen has been talking about making me hostess which is big for her. Apparently, she's proud of me and thinks that you're a good influence on me. She says that it's because of you that I've grown up. So thank you, I guess._

_Oh and I've been meaning to ask you, is Toby supposed to remember the Labyrinth? Because after he heard the story I told my parents all he can talk about is you. Somehow he remembers you and the time you two spent together which doesn't make sense to me._

_Anyway, I have to go. I have homework to finish and I'll never hear the end of it if I fail a class._

_I love you and always will._

_Your Sarah_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_(mid-June)_

_Sarah,_

_I apologize for not being able to see you as often as usual. I'm swamped. However, I know that as soon as I bring you home you'll be able to help me. I can see already that you'll make a terrific queen! I took your advice and am in the process of talking with goblin families. I've only spoken with a few, but already I am learning so much. You are also very right about Hakon's kingdom and I have decided to do the same with those families. The only difference is that I do not trust those people yet so I shall be accompanied by bodyguards. I will probably not be able to visit you in your dreams as often because I am attempting to fix two kingdoms and bring you back. However, I will think of you constantly and can also hear you when think of me so please continue doing so. I can also feel you when you watch me. _

_I am very interested in Toby's remembrance of the Underground. Most Wished Aways do not remember their visits … but then again, neither do the Runners. I suppose Toby's memories are only to be expected seeing as how his sister was able to remember her run and maintain her relationship with the friends she made. Don't worry about it. I don't think it's anything severe._

_I am also not surprised that you've chosen to write about the Labyrinth. It has a way of forcing itself into one's thoughts and I am perfectly ok with you sharing your experiences and telling your world about your friends. The only condition I have is that you keep at least one copy for me. I'm also glad that you are enjoying yourself with your waitressing. I know it isn't your ideal life, but I am happy to know that you're making the best of it._

_I've missed you a great deal recently. My birthday was a few days ago and although I didn't plan on celebrating, Aiden surprised me with a huge ball in his kingdom. I returned to the Goblin City only this morning. It was magnificent and I'll admit that I had fun, but it would have been a lot better if you had been there. _

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to write more, but I really must go and attend to more business._

_With all my love, _

_Jareth_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_(early August)_

_My All-Powerful Goblin King, _

_Do you have the power to smite people? Because it would really come in handy right now. _

_You see there's this guy named Cedric that works with me and he's interested in me but I am SO not interested in him. I told him that I'm with someone and that I'm engaged, but he doesn't believe me due to my lack of an engagement ring and proof of a physical boyfriend. _

_I've told him that you're an important man and have some last minute things to take care of before we can be married, but he is still as persistent as ever. Karen tried to convince me to give him a chance, but after not so calmly telling her that you are the only man I have ever and will ever love, she decided to give that up. I wish you could be here though. At least to help me out with Cedric. He's a good enough guy, but he'll never be you._

_I'm sorry I missed your birthday. I'll have to make it up to you somehow. You should have told me, love. So how old are you now? I never asked, but I think I deserve to know since I plan on eventually marrying you. You know, I think it's funny that we never really talked about marriage when we were physically with each other, but now that we're separated it seems to be included in every letter._

_I promise to save you a copy of my book. Yes, it's going to be a book. At first, it was just something for class, but I've decided to work full time for Karen now that I've been made her second-in-command and I've decided to write a novel. I figure that'll be enough to keep me happy. That and visiting with you and my friends through my mirror. And I suppose playing with Toby. He begs me every night to tell him stories about you and the Labyrinth. He says he wants to see you again. I told him we'd see about that._

_You should have seen him on Independence Day. I let him pick all of the fireworks and then I lit them in the order he wanted. I can already imagine the two of you spending time together. I don't know if I want that to happen though because he's already a troublemaker and quality time with you probably won't help at all. I can already see any children we end up having in the future acting exactly like you. Let the Powers That Be keep me sane. Just kidding … maybe._

_Anyway, I hope I get to talk to you again soon. I love you so much, Jareth. I can't wait until we're together again._

_Sarah_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_(early August)_

_MY Sarah,_

_Is this boy still bothering you? For I am more than willing to smite him in any way you see fit. How dare he think that he is worthy of my Sarah! Say the word and I'll be there, my love._

_I'm happy that you're getting your life together up there and that you are happy. I look forward to reading your novel … as soon as you are home again. _

_I miss you more than you could ever know, Sarah. We found the woman who made the potion for Hakon, but all she would say was that there is a time limit to your banishment. Unfortunately, she died soon after for when we found her, she was on her deathbed. I wish I could write more, but I'm afraid I cannot. I'm still doing everything I can to get you back._

_I love you. _

_Continue checking in on me. It brightens my day when I feel your eyes upon me._

_YOUR Jareth_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Sarah smiled as she read Jareth's last letter. It had been brief. It seemed every letter was getting shorter. She knew that he was busy, but she wished that she could talk with him more. She continued to watch him every day and saw the progress that he was making. It made her even more proud of him.

August passed. And then September. Finally, October came and Sarah was facing her 22nd birthday. She and Jareth had continued passing letters back, but they were always short and sounded more like news announcements than letters between lovers. At this point in time, Sarah missed Jareth so much it literally hurt and Jareth felt the same way.

The night before Sarah's birthday, she spoke in her sleep. "I wish Jareth could be here for my birthday."

She slept hard throughout the night and only began to stir when the smell of food wafted though the air. She lifted her head up into the air a little bit, keeping her eyes closed. She sensed the sun rising through the window behind her and she wondered who was up at this hour.

That's when she sensed another in the room with her and the smell of old books and spices joined the smell of breakfast. Her mind registered the smell and her eyes shot open.

Jareth was sitting at her vanity, eyebrow raised as he both played with his hair and examined her makeup and hair products. He had one glove off and seemed to be using one of her gels to make his hair even poofier. There was a huge platter of breakfast foods on her bedside table next to her.

She gasped excitedly and nearly fell out of bed. He jumped and flipped around, smiling when he saw that she was finally awake.

"Sarah," he whispered as he rose and approached her. Sarah leapt to her feet, ran to him, jumped into his arms, and kissed him. He held her close to him as they both began to cry happy tears. It felt like it had been centuries since they had been together.

Finally, Jareth put her back on the ground. Sarah wiped her eyes and laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"You wished for me in your sleep. And so, I came."

She looked at the platter of food. "And made me breakfast?"

Jareth's stomach made its presence known. "I made both of us breakfast, but when you were still asleep after I made our breakfast and your family's breakfast AND had cleaned the kitchen, I decided to explore a little."

"And you found my hair products."

Jareth smiled sheepishly. "It did wonders for my hair. I just might steal it from you."

They sat together on her bed, holding one another, eating breakfast and talking. They weren't interrupted until about six thirty in the morning when Karen opened the door, saying,  
"Sarah, there's a huge breakfast laying out on the table and I … oh!"

Karen's eyes widened when she saw Jareth and then she laughed. "Well that explains it. I was wondering who had made breakfast since Sarah is only up this early when she has to be. Thank you, Mr. …"

By this time, she had approached the bed with her hand out and Jareth answered, "Just Jareth, please," as he shook her hand.

Karen nodded. "Okay then, Jareth." She looked to Sarah and said, "Well, we were going to take you out to lunch or something today at work, but I think I'll just give you the day off today."

With one last nod and smile, Karen made her way out.

The sudden interruption of Karen seemed to throw Sarah off a bit for as soon as the door had shut, she stood and started searching for something to wear. Jareth silently approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, closed her eyes, and sighed contently. She knew she had missed him, but she didn't realize exactly how much until he had appeared before her.

"So, did you have anything planned for today? Anything special for your twenty second birthday?" Jareth asked.

Sarah shook her head. "Nope. I was just going to work and maybe have dinner with my family. I wasn't expecting such a lovely surprise."

Jareth smiled into her hair. "Wonderful! Because I have a couple of things I'd like to do today with you if that's possible."

Sarah smirked and turned around, making sure that his arms never left her waist. "Oh really?"

Jareth kissed her and said, "Really."

Sarah arched her eyebrow. "Isn't it a bit early for that sort of thing?"

Jareth laughed. "It's never too early for _that_ sort of thing, but that isn't what I had in mind … for now. Maybe later." He kissed her and she returned it eagerly, running her hands through his hair.

After they pulled away, gasping for air, Sarah whispered, "Well then, what did you have in mind?"

This time, he pulled away entirely. "Get dressed and I'll show you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The couple walked down the street, holding hands and looking like any other couple in that town. Jareth was wearing a tight black shirt, tight jeans, his normal boots, and his leather jacket. Sarah opted for a red long- sleeved shirt and jeans (both of which hugged her in all the right places) and boots as well. She had also put on a light black sweatshirt, choosing to keep it unzipped. Her hair was tied back except for two curly strands by her temples.

When they arrived at the park, Sarah was going to suggest that they go to where she used to play, but then she realized that was exactly where Jareth was leading her. She looked at him questioningly, but his expression was stoic and he wasn't looking at her.

He began to speak as they crossed the bridge. "Sarah, I was hoping that by now I would know how to bring you home for that would probably be the best gift I could give you."

They stopped underneath a tree and faced each other. Sarah placed a hand on his cheek. "Jareth, you're doing all you can. I understand. You … "

He put one finger against her lips to silence her. "I can't take you home, Sarah … but, I can at least leave you a promise that I will as soon as possible."

Sarah looked completely confused. "Jareth, I …" She gasped quietly as he knelt down on one knee. He reached into the right pocket of his jeans and pulled out a ring. He held it out to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Sarah, I love you more than you could ever know and I do not want any doubt in your mind of that fact. You are everything to me and if there was any way I could come to you and stay here I would, but unfortunately that is not an option."

"Jareth, I would never ask you to leave your home, your people. They need you more than I do," Sarah assured.

Jareth nodded. "I know that. And that is one way how I know you're the one." He looked down for one moment, mustering up his courage. He knew that Sarah loved him, but the deep fear of rejection was still present. However, as he looked back up into her eyes, he knew.

"Sarah, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? My queen? There's nothing in this world that I want more … than to be with you. Forever."

Sarah's eyes shone with tears of happiness. "Only forever? That's not long at all … but I suppose it will just have to do."

Jareth smiled. "Is that a yes?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Jareth, there is nothing more that I want in this world than to be with you. You're all there is for me."

Jareth jumped up, twirled her around in the air, and kissed her. He knelt down again and placed the ring on her finger. As he stood up again, a thought came to his mind. "You know, I remember something from your last letter, talking about a young man who doesn't believe that you're engaged. I think we should pay him a visit."

Sarah laughed, kissed him again, and nodded eagerly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Heather! I need those tables tended to. Cedric! You forgot to clear a table in the corner. Get on it!" Karen was shouting orders to her employees. She actually missed Sarah being around. These people didn't seem to be able to get their jobs done unless it was Sarah telling them to do it. She supposed that her step-daughter had a kinder feel than herself.

She sighed exasperatedly when she heard the front door open. She turned to greet the new customers and smiled widely when she saw Sarah walk in with … what was the man's name? Jareth. Sarah walked in holding Jareth's hand and beaming. There seemed to be a sort of new light radiating off of her and it suddenly hit Karen how much of an effect Jareth truly had on Sarah. She had grown up a lot thanks to his labyrinth and she already looked happier just being in his presence.

"Mom!" Sarah called out. That there was another change. Ever since Sarah had returned this last time from what she called the Underground, she had started calling her Mom. It made Karen's heart jump happily every time she said it.

"Sarah!" she cried out as she hugged her step-daughter. "I thought I gave you the day off?"

Sarah smiled. "Well, you did, but I thought I'd just drop by and say hi or something." She pushed back one of her stray strands with her left hand and it took no time at all for Karen to see the beautiful ring.

"Oh my! Sarah!" she exclaimed. She took a closer look at the couple and saw that Jareth too looked as if he were radiating. "When did this happen?"

Jareth put his arm around Sarah and answered, "Just now. In the park."

Karen smiled. "In the park? How fitting! Even somewhat ironic." At any other time, Sarah might have been upset, but being with Jareth calmed her and allowed her to see the humor in her statement.

"Sarah!" was heard from across the room. Everyone looked over and saw Heather beckoning Sarah over. Sarah excused herself and left Jareth alone with Karen.

The two women sat at a vacant table and Sarah prepared herself for what was coming.

"Sarah, is that the man you're always talking about?" Heather asked with interest.

"Heather, I hardly ever talk about him!" Sarah laughed as she answered. "I've only really brought him up when Cedric asks me out."

Heather waved her hand around in the air. "I don't care! Is that him?" Heather's smile widened as Sarah looked away and blushed.

"Yes, it is," Sarah said quietly. She looked back at Heather who laughed and gestured for Sarah to go on. Sarah laughed and continued. "His name is Jareth. He's … uh … a really important guy. Kinda like a politician for a foreign country. I can't really talk about it. He's only here for the day because he has to go back. Oh and there's one more little thing."

Sarah held up her left hand, exposing the beautiful diamond ring that Jareth had given her. Heather gasped and screamed loudly. Every other person in the restaurant turned their heads and stared at the two girls who were now giggling like crazy.

"How?" Heather queried. Sarah took a breath and told her friend about how Jareth had proposed. Heather was a good person and with some time, Sarah thought that they could maybe become close, but for the moment Sarah improvised in her story telling.

When Sarah had left to talk with Heather, Karen had invited Jareth to sit with her.

"I wanted to thank you, Jareth," Karen began as they sat. "I always wondered what had happened to Sarah when she was fifteen. One night, we had a huge fight, her father and I went out, and when we returned she was completely changed. Once I learned of her journey through your labyrinth, I knew that was what changed her. I thank you for that."

Jareth smiled. "While I do appreciate your thanks, I highly doubt it was all my doing." He looked up and watched Sarah for a moment. "Sarah is a wonder all on her own."

Karen grinned slyly. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Jareth turned his attention back to Karen. "More than words can describe. She means everything to me and I am doing everything I can to bring her home."

A loud scream caught everyone's attention and Jareth chuckled as the girls began to giggle. He turned to Karen and said, "So how is dear Toby?"

The next twenty minutes consisted of the two girls talking all about Jareth, Sarah's love life, and what was planned for the rest of the day. Jareth and Karen spoke about Toby, Sarah's home life, and Jareth's plans for the day. Finally, Heather had to get back to work and Sarah collected Jareth. As they made their way out, Jareth noticed a young man looking surly in the corner. He was about a foot shorter than Jareth with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a slightly muscular build. Jareth assumed this was the Cedric and told Sarah that he'd meet her outside.

Karen followed Sarah outside and decided to say what was on her mind. "Sarah, I just wanted to tell you that I like Jareth. He seems like a good man and he cares about you a lot." She laughed and hugged her step-daughter close to her. "Leave it to you to fall for a Goblin King." The two women laughed together.

Meanwhile inside the restaurant, Jareth approached Cedric. "Excuse me, but is your name Cedric?"

The boy nodded and answered somewhat snotty, "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

Jareth smirked and said, "My name is Jareth, Sarah's fiancé. Sarah told me that you have an interest in her and refuse to leave her alone." He backed the boy up against the wall, never laying a hand on him, and leaned close. "That disturbs me a great deal. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone. Sarah is mine."

Cedric pushed Jareth away from him and spat in his face. "Sarah doesn't belong to anybody and I don't fucking care what disturbs you, you fucking freak!"

Jareth hadn't planned on allowing this confrontation to become physical, but he lost his temper quicker than usual. He grabbed a hold of the boy's shirt and slammed him into the wall. He felt his eyes glow and knew that they were now a bright purple. He lifted Cedric high off the ground and said, "Listen here, boy! If Sarah comes to me complaining about you again, I will make you rue the day you were born! I have power that you can't even imagine!" He bared his fangs at him and threw him to the ground.

He stalked away, but paused when he reached the door. He turned around to see the boy looking at him with fear. "It was a pleasure speaking with you Cedric. I know it was a conversation you will not soon forget."

Jareth exited the facility and joined Sarah outside. They said their goodbyes to Karen and walked away.

Sarah looked at Jareth curiously and questioned, "What did you do in there?"

Jareth merely kissed the top of her head and responded mysteriously, "I nearly forgot something."

Sarah knew he wasn't telling her something but decided to let it go. "Ok then. So where are we headed now?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

By the time the couple left the restaurant, it was about nine in the morning. Jareth told her that they had three hours until they had something to do so he took her to the mall and they went on a shopping spree, buying various outfits and accessories for both of them (although Sarah did receive the majority of items since it was her birthday).

When their three hours of shopping was over, Jareth surprised Sarah by picking up Toby from preschool. She would not soon forget the way the little boy's eyes had grown to the size of saucers when he saw her fiancé. Apparently, he remembered all too well who this man was and, at first Sarah had been afraid that seeing Jareth again had frightened her little brother, but then Toby ran up to him and gave me a huge hug. It warmed Sarah's heart to see how Jareth was with Toby. She had to admit that she had been somewhat reluctant to reunite the two males, remembering what had happened the last time Jareth had been with Toby. But Jareth and Toby did what they always loved to do and proved her wrong.

First, Jareth took them to a fast food place and they had lunch together. Then he took them to the playground area of the park near her house and they played together. Sarah constantly watched Jareth out of the corners of her eyes as he played with her little brother and she smiled. They would help Toby swing his way across the monkey bars. They would catch him as he neared the end of the slide. They even came up with a game where Sarah would push Toby on the swings and when he was way high up, he would jump off and Jareth would catch him. Halfway through their playing, Jareth took Sarah and Toby out for ice cream. The sugar seemed to hit both of them just as they returned to the park because they were both very hyper. Jareth would grab Toby and run around like a wild man, pretending that Toby was flying. Then, once on the ground, Toby would chase Jareth and tackle him to the ground. Then it was up to Sarah to rescue the poor Goblin King from the vicious beast. Sarah knew that Jareth would make a good father when his time came. She hoped that she could return to the Underground soon so Jareth wouldn't have to wait long. Neither one wanted to have a child while being separated.

Finally, the time came to go home. The couple passed an exhausted Toby along to a relieved Karen. Her day at work had been rather stressful and the last thing she wanted to do was entertain Toby. Luckily for her, Toby allowed her to bathe him successfully and after eating his dinner, he was more than content to watch television and draw before going to bed.

Jareth and Sarah, however, had other plans. As soon as Toby had bathed and was with his mother, the two of them decided to take a shower.

Sarah was currently standing in the warm water, waiting for Jareth. Apparently he had one little thing to do before he could join her. She didn't have long to wait though because she had only been standing in the water with her eyes closed for about five minutes when she heard the shower door open and close. She opened her eyes to find Jareth standing right in front of her. She was automatically aroused by the sight of his naked body. He leaned close to her and she ran her hands up his chest, feeling the muscles she had missed. They kissed passionately and as she was grasping handfuls of his hair, she realized that he had pressed her up against the shower wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her neck. He loved the feel of her breasts pressing up against his chest, her hands holding on tightly to his now thoroughly soaked hair, and the warm water behind him. She could feel his arousal pressing up against her and she whispered in his ear, "I don't think I can wait any longer."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. He hadn't planned on making love with her until later on, but he too wasn't sure if he could wait. "I was hoping we could wait until later," he whispered back, "but I want you most ardently."

She kissed him and drew him closer to her. "Then don't wait. Just because we do it now doesn't mean we don't have later too."

He began kissing her neck again and chuckled at her previous statement. "Very true." And with that, they made love for the first time in months in her shower. Finally, after making love and actually showering, they dried off and dressed themselves for the fancy dinner Jareth had planned.

Jareth wore a mix between a tuxedo and what he wore during Sarah's peach-induced dream. It was still otherworld-ish, but fitting for an Aboveground restaurant. He was currently hogging Sarah's vanity mirror and her hair care products while fixing his hair. He was the only man Sarah knew who spent that much time on his hair. His only comment when she made this observation was "Yes, but the trick is to make it look like you didn't do anything to it."

Sarah, on the other hand, chose to crinkle her hair and leave it down. The dress she wore was a simple dress; long and black, revealing just enough cleavage to tempt, but would allow Jareth to use his imagination … just as he liked it. After she had put on her make-up and black heels, she studied herself in the mirror. Jareth had taken off at one point so she was able to use her mirror. As she was trying to figure out what was missing, she felt Jareth approach her from behind.

He nuzzled her neck, kissed it, kissed her lips, and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "It feels like something's missing, but I can't figure out what it could be."

He returned her smile and replied, "Perhaps it's this." He brought his hands up and fastened a necklace around her neck. It was a long silver chain with a silver owl pendant attached to it that came to a rest just above her cleavage. She ran her fingers over it lightly and grinned.

"Jareth! It's beautiful! You didn't have to get me this. You've done so much already." She turned around and he held her in his arms.

"Sarah love, I don't have the privilege of seeing you as I should. If I were able to see you all of the time, I could bring you gifts like this every day. I like giving you things. I like spoiling you." He smirked. "In every way. For now, let's just go to dinner."

Their hands found one another and when Sarah opened her eyes, she expected to see an immaculate restaurant with a valet and everything. Instead, they were standing next to a rundown mom-n-pop grocery store and an out-of-business clothing store. Between the two buildings, there was a dark alleyway which Jareth was currently leading her towards.

"Umm … Jareth?" Sarah questioned, but received no answer. When they reached the end of the alley, Jareth raised his hand and waved it in one big stride, going left to right. A huge tunnel appeared and Jareth led Sarah into it. Darkness surrounded them and Sarah placed all of her trust in the man she loved for as strange as they miniature journey was, Jareth seemed to know exactly where he was going.

Then, candlelight replaced the darkness and Sarah saw the restaurant she was expecting … mostly. Instead of seeing an actual building, the tunnel they were in turned into the restaurant's entrance. The host stood behind a podium a few feet away and inside Sarah could see the hustle and bustle that she saw every day at work and she could hear the sweet music of an orchestra.

As Sarah was studying the place where she would dine that night, Jareth spoke to the host. Just as the host began to lead them to their table, a voice called out, "Goblin King, you scoundrel!"

Sarah tensed as she sensed every head in the restaurant turn in their direction. However, Jareth was full of surprises this particular night and he faced the person with a smile.

"Tulio, you son of a banshee!" Jareth laughed as he approached the man. They embraced and Sarah was officially confused.

"Where have you been, my friend? It's been too long. I mean I heard the story, but you couldn't have dropped in to say hello?" Tulio asked.

"I'd love to talk to you about it, Tulio, but my time has been promised to another tonight." Jareth turned towards Sarah, and Tulio looked past the Goblin King to see the beautiful woman.

"Oh yes, I see! I apologize for my rudeness, my lady."

Once Sarah could see that this man was a friend and not a foe, she extended her hand and, as he kissed her knuckles, she studied him (a habit she had formed after spending a great time of with Jareth).

He was about a half foot shorter than Jareth (including the height of the blonde man's hair), but he stood with his head held high. He had medium length, somewhat wavy black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He also had a small tuft of a beard on his chin. His eyes were probably the prettiest green she had ever seen. He was muscular like Jareth and wore an outfit similar to what Jareth normally wore (black poet's shirt, white vest, tight black pants with a white stripe on the side of each leg). Sarah couldn't help but notice that he didn't fill the front of his pants quite as nicely as Jareth did. The boots he wore were black with silver spurs and he also had a small silver hoop earring in his left pointed ear. He was quite handsome, but Sarah only had eyes for one man.

Jareth grasped Sarah's hand and brought her forward. "Tulio, this is Lady Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, my savior, my life, my obsession, and now my fiancé."

Tulio looked utterly surprised. "Jareth the Goblin King is finally settling down? Must be a special woman." He winked in her direction and she blushed. Jareth held her close to him, kissed the top of her head, and replied, "You have no idea."

Tulio threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed, "Where are my manners? You're here to eat, not provide me with entertainment. I suspect you'll be going to the usual room, and I'll have you know that it became a lot more popular after your supposed death. I had faith in you by the way. I never believed that coward had actually killed you."

"I'm glad to hear it," Jareth answered, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. With that, Tulio allowed them to go to their with their word that they would visit more often. When the host opened a door in front of them, Sarah's confused expression changed to one of wonder. The room they had just entered was Labyrinth-themed.

The room was in the shape of an octagon and each of its eight walls had a different theme and display of the Labyrinth. Jareth asked the waiter for a bottle of wine before walking around the room with Sarah to show her the room modeled after his world. The first wall he showed her was the entrance of the Labyrinth. The door was currently closed and Sarah laughed when she spotted an action-figure sized Hoggle walking around and spraying fairies. Jareth leaned towards her and said, "Try to get the door to open. Many try and fail, but I'm sure you'll have no problem."

Sarah gave him a strange look, but leaned towards the door and asked, "How do I get into the Labyrinth?" As soon as her question was asked, the doors creaked open just as they had years before. Sarah smiled and looked at Jareth, seeing her expression mirrored on his own.

He led her to the next wall and she found the stone part of the Labyrinth, both the darker part where Mr. Worm and his wife resided (both of them displayed, smiling happily), and the lighter area where Sarah had been told that little goblins had changed her marks (and of course, there they were popping up randomly under stones as they cackled). Sarah was delighted. In the background, she could even see the creatures that had provided her with the riddle that led her to the oubliette.

The next wall was a desert and Sarah looked confused. Jareth understood and explained, "This is part of my Labyrinth that you didn't see. This and the ice land next to it. The Labyrinth sees into your mind and soul to determine how difficult your run will be. Most people who don't truly want their Wished Away back are sent to one of these places where they wander aimlessly until they finally give up. You, however, truly wanted young Toby to be returned and the Labyrinth knew it. It knew that you just needed a chance to grow up."

Sarah grabbed his arms and put them around her so that her back was pressed up against him. "And its king? Did he look into my heart and soul and see something?"

Jareth turned her around in his arms, moved a stray hair out of her face as he caressed it, and said, "Yes he did. He saw a beautiful young woman with a fire in her eyes that refused to go out. He saw his future queen and the only woman who would ever own his heart. He looked into her heart and was determined to reside there."

Sarah kissed him just as the waiter brought them their wine. Now holding their glasses, they moved on to another wall.

This wall was the part of the Labyrinth where Sarah had met the Wiseman and eventually Ludo. Before Sarah could even ask, on the right side of the wall she saw a flash of red fur lumber by and the Wiseman approached from the background. Sarah felt as though she was running the Labyrinth for the first time again.

The next wall displayed the fiery forest and lo and behold, there were miniature fieries running around removing their heads and other various body parts. Sarah remembered meeting them all too well and moved on to the next wall, but Jareth stopped her before warning, "This next wall gets people into trouble sometimes. It's one reason why Tulio likes it so much."

Sarah quirked her eyebrow in interest, but Jareth only motioned towards the wall. She approached carefully. She wasn't sure what to expect, especially when she noticed that Jareth was keeping a good distance between them. The wall looked blank to her at first, but as she neared it, it flickered to life like an old television set and she gasped at what she saw.

_On the wall, she could see herself in a beautiful, slender, white wedding dress with long lacey sleeves. She was dancing with Jareth, who was wearing a mix between his official Goblin King garb (like what he wore when he first brought Sarah to the Underground) and his formal wear. As he spun her around, she saw that she was wearing a beautiful wedding ring. _

The real Sarah spun around and looked at Jareth incredulously. "Jareth, what is this?"

He smiled. "It'll show you your dreams."

Sarah shook her head. "I still don't understand."

Making sure to keep his distance, Jareth explained, "It's very similar to your ballroom fantasy. I often use the fantasies of runners to distract them. Tulio liked the idea and wanted a wall that would somehow show the person standing in front of it what they want. What they truly want, which is why I said it get people into trouble." He looked past her at her desires and smiled softly. She followed his gaze and blushed. The fantasy couple were still happily dancing, looking into each other's sparkling eyes.

A thought struck Sarah and she beckoned Jareth forward. "What do you see?" This time, it was Jareth's turn to blush as he and Sarah switched places. As he approached, the scene flicked once more and what was displayed next brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

_The two of them were lying in bed together. It was obvious that they had just woken up. From what Sarah could see, Jareth was shirtless and she was wearing a red, silky nightgown. He was holding her and stroking her face, as he often liked to do in the mornings. She was smiling up at him and he kissed her. However, their kiss was interrupted as two small children ran in and began to jump up and down on the bed. One was a little boy who greatly resembled Jareth, but had Sarah's green eyes. The other child was a little girl who was an exact replica of Sarah. As the children jumped up and down, Jareth lunged forward and started a tickle war. After the battle, the parents held their children between them. The little girl hugged Jareth and whispered, "I love you, Daddy."_

The happiness in the images enveloped Sarah. Jareth turned to her and grinned sheepishly. Sarah walked up to him, attempting to hold back her tears and kissed him, letting him know in this kiss how much she wanted his fantasy to come true. Someone clearing their throat reminded the couple of where they were. The waiter stood nearby.

"I apologize for the interruption, but I was wondering if you'd like to order?"

Jareth replied, "Of course." Then, turning to Sarah, he asked. "What are you in the mood for, dearest?"

Sarah looked around. "Is there a menu or something I can look at?"

Jareth shook his head and explained, "When Tulio made this place, he didn't want any sort of limitations. So one just tells the host what they'd like and the kitchen staff will find a way to make it."

Sarah nodded her understanding. "Spaghetti?" was her verbal answer. Jareth smiled and nodded, telling the waiter, "The lady hath spoken. Spaghetti it is." The waiter nodded and took his leave.

Jareth proceeded to show Sarah the final wall. It was what she referred to as the junkyard. Jareth told her that it was actually called the Land of Lost Dreams. Not all Runners are as lucky to remember themselves after experiencing their fantasy (if they even escaped their hallucination). Those that were sucked into the creatures' trap are cursed to stay there forever, always lugging their material possessions on their backs while trying to trick Runners into joining them. Sarah shivered as she thought about it.

"This is the best part," Jareth told her as he led her to a model version of the castle and surrounding Goblin City. Sarah gasped with delight for this was definitely the best part. Every intricate detail of the city was captured. Goblins ran about every which way, going about their normal daily activities. Jareth was about to say something when Sarah cried out, "Oh no way!"

She pointed and Jareth found himself completely dumbfounded when he saw what she was pointing at. It was a miniature Jareth, leaning out of a window while watching the happenings in his small kingdom. When Sarah saw the look on Jareth's face, she asked, "What?"

Jareth grinned at her and said, "You continue to amaze me. This little Jareth is something of a legend. Most doubt that he even exists because of how rarely he makes an appearance. He hardly even appears for me, but your first time here and he shows up for you."

Sarah giggled, kissed him, and winked. "Well, I am rather extraordinary," she said with mock arrogance. He kissed her once more before their food was brought in.

As they ate their meal, Sarah asked Jareth how he knew Tulio. Jareth told her that a few hundred years ago, Tulio had been the leader of a looting gang who had grown cocky and was foolish enough to attack the Goblin City. His gang thought that it was crazy idea and betrayed him, leaving him to the mercy of the Goblin King.

Jareth shook his head with a grin as he remembered that time so long ago. "At first, I was furious, but somehow he grew on me. He has a gift for talking his way out of dilemmas and shares a love for mischief with me. We grew to be friends and after a few years, he got the idea to build this restaurant. He wanted it to be like nothing the Fae world had ever seen before. At first, the Fae population was hesitant and didn't want anything to do with it. You see, this is pretty much the only place where poor and rich alike can eat in the same place. It's at a price the poor can afford, but at the quality the rich expected. However, over time it grew into this greatly populated establishment."

Jareth's story lasted throughout dinner and the couple rose. Sarah noticed that Jareth hadn't paid for their meal and pointed it out to him, to which he replied, "Because I helped Tulio to build this place with both my money and magic, I don't pay for my meals."

Sarah playfully slapped him on the shoulder and said, "I must have the cheapest boyfriend in this world or any other." He laughed and said, "Perhaps, but you still haven't left me since your return."

_And I don't plan on ever leaving again,_ she thought. Jareth smiled slightly, almost as if he had heard her thoughts. As they made their way out, they saw that a dance floor had been set up near the entrance to the restaurant and a few couples were dancing to a slow song Sarah recognized as Etta James' "At Last". Jareth offered her his arm and led her onto the dance floor.

Sarah smiled. "I love this song. It's just so … peaceful and perfect." Jareth returned her smile and held her closer. As the song came to a close, Jareth kissed Sarah slowly and sweetly.

Little Richard's "Tutti Frutti" came on next and the couples that had once been dancing so tenderly were now all over the floor. Every woman was being twirled, dipped, and then some. Sarah loved every minute of it because dancing with Jareth was definitely an incredible experience. As that song too ended, Jareth dipped Sarah almost to the floor. That's when they heard Tulio's voice ring out through the room.

"Hey hey hey all you people out there! I'd like to announce a couple special guests here tonight … Jareth the Goblin King and his fiancé, Lady Sarah." Applause filled the room. "And because I wasn't able to thoroughly embarrass him at his birthday party in June, I'm going to do it now."

Jareth groaned and grimaced, but Tulio ignored him and continued on, "You see, there is this dance he created many, many years ago that he and his goblins have made famous called the 'Goblin Shuffle'. I've actually brought in some of his goblins to help him out with this. Let's see it, Goblin King!" And with that, the song began to play as roughly twenty goblins came dancing in. Jareth knew he'd have to give in sooner or later so he began to dance with his goblins as Sarah took a seat with the other spectators.

At first, it was obvious that Jareth was uncomfortable and nervous, but as the song progressed, he looked at home and happy dancing with his goblins. Not too long after, Sarah and some other people even joined in for it was simple enough. It was sort of a line dance where one moves right, left, performs a sort of kicking motion, then doing your own unique dance move. Once again, applause rang out as the song ended. The rest of the night was spent in this way, the two of them dancing to every song that was played.

When they finally returned to the house, it was late and both of them had nearly forgotten that once this day was over, Jareth would have to leave. Jareth used magic to undress himself for he insisted that he was too tired to do it manually. Sarah, however, enjoyed taking the time to take everything off, unwind, and change into a nightgown.

As he waited, Jareth drummed his hands on his lap into a little beat. Without realizing it, Sarah began to move her hips to it and soon her entire body began to dance to his beat. Jareth suddenly didn't feel very tired as he sat on her bed in only his sleeping pants, watching her like a hawk stalking its prey. She danced her way to him and before either one of them knew it, clothes were off and they were moving to a different kind of beat.

Hours later, Sarah was finally asleep. Jareth's time was pretty much up so he kissed her tenderly and disappeared, leaving behind a note and one of his shirts.

Sarah woke up disappointed. She knew that Jareth was gone and that it would be a long time before she saw him in person again. However, she was delighted that he had left a shirt for her (so that she could still have him without having him, his note said). She was also amused to find that he had taken a few of her hair products. He was gone for now, but she felt content knowing that she had at least been able to spend a day with him.

About a month and a half after Jareth left, Sarah began to notice a few things about herself. She'd had a constant headache for nearly a full month and occasionally would feel dizzy or randomly exhausted. As if this wasn't enough, she was beginning to think that she was sick or something due to the fact that she was always nauseous and seemed to be vomiting a lot. Of course, all of this was going to make her crabby or even overly emotional. When her breasts began to hurt, she began to think that something was seriously off, but she didn't realize what it could be until she missed a period.

She purchased a few pregnancy tests (four to be exact for she wanted to be sure). She laid them out one-by-one and wasn't sure if she was ecstatic or horrified at the fact that every test had either a pink plus sign or a smiley face.

**A/N: Wow! Sorry that took so long. I just started college in mid-September and haven't had the time to write as much as I'd like =( It's pretty much the same story you see everywhere. At least I think I was able to make up for it by updating such a large chapter. I hope you liked it and it was worth the wait.**

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and to anybody who is still reading this. It's appreciated =] I have a few people to thank in particular for providing me with ideas.**

**Jhaines and QueenSunset suggested that Sarah get pregnant while living Aboveground**

**DestinChild suggested that I include holidays and other events to show the passing of time and that Jareth tell Sarah about what he's doing with the Goblin Kingdom.**

**TheEscherMouse suggested that Jareth inherit Hakon's kingdom.**

**My good friend Lizzy suggested that Sarah tell Toby bedtime stories about the Labyrinth and Jareth and that she should maybe do that for her upcoming child. **

**Once again, thank you SO much you guys! I'll do what I can to update again soon. For now, leave me a review and let me know what's on your mind!**


	18. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

_**Chapter 18: You Have Got To Be Kidding Me**_

_**About a month and a half after Jareth left, Sarah began to notice a few things about herself. She'd had a constant headache for nearly a full month and occasionally would feel dizzy or randomly exhausted. As if this wasn't enough, she was beginning to think that she was sick or something due to the fact that she was always nauseous and seemed to be vomiting a lot. Of course, all of this was going to make her crabby or even overly emotional. When her breasts began to hurt, she began to think that something was seriously off, but she didn't realize what it could be until she missed a period.**_

_**She purchased a few pregnancy tests (four to be exact for she wanted to be sure). She laid them out one-by-one and wasn't sure if she was ecstatic or horrified at the fact that every test had either a pink plus sign or a smiley face.**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finding a way to tell Jareth about her pregnancy proved to be less difficult than Sarah thought. First, Sarah told her family. Karen had already suspected and had, of course, discussed the possibility with Robert. Young Toby was ecstatic about becoming an uncle and told her that Jareth "will be a good daddy, Sarah." However, the support received from her family did nothing to calm her nerves with the subject of Jareth.

She was more or less certain that he'd be happy about the pregnancy, but upset that he couldn't be with her. But then again, what if he wasn't okay with this? They hadn't really talked about children at all. Jareth had just proposed. Would he be ready? Sarah wasn't even sure if she was.

They had almost perfected the art of the mirror so Sarah decided to tell him that way. It didn't seem right to tell him in dream and she would feel heartless if she wrote to him about it. The mirror was as close to in person as she could get.

She sat at her vanity, placed her right hand on the mirror, and whispered, "Jareth."

Within seconds, his face appeared across from her. He smiled genuinely at her. "You must have known. I've been missing you terribly, love, and was literally just thinking about contacting you. I can't stop thinking about you."

The oblivious smile on the king's face made his fiancé hesitate. This news was so bittersweet. She knew that they both wanted children, but so soon? Especially under these circumstances. Sarah wanted to raise her children with Jareth. Not alone. She didn't want to have this be a one-sided thing. This separation was truly the cruelest thing that Hakon could have put them through. Or at least, that's how it felt.

Either way, Sarah knew that she owed it to Jareth to tell him the truth. "Jareth, there's something I need to tell you." She couldn't meet his eyes.

His smile fell at her tone and uneasy body language. "What's the matter, precious? What's wrong?"

Sarah shook her head and placed her head in her hands out of frustration. "It's oh so complicated. What I have to say is both wonderful and heart-breaking."

The worry was evident on Jareth's face. He was no longer sitting and facing her. She could see now that he was standing in a vain attempt to get closer to her. "What is it, precious? Tell me."

She finally looked the man she loved in the eyes and whispered almost inaudibly, "I'm pregnant."

Sarah was amazed that he heard her. She saw his eyes grow big as a torpedo of emotions crossed his face. He looked happy, sad, excited, anxious, and determined all at the same time. In the end, it was happiness and determination that won out.

"Sarah this is wonderful news! It's … spectacular! Stand up. Let me see."

Laughing and blushing, she stood. "You can't even see anything yet, Jareth. Not yet, love."

Determination and pride glowed in Jareth's eyes. "And yet, it's enough, my love. It's enough for me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Dear Jareth, _

_I am officially three months pregnant. My stomach has grown a bit since you last saw it, but thankfully I'm not a whale yet. I wish you could be here. I miss you terribly. Nothing exciting with the pregnancy has happened yet except for the fact that morning sickness hasn't hit yet, which is strange apparently. Karen has been taking me to the doctor regularly. Dr. Cooper says that the baby seems to be healthy so far and there are no serious irregularities. Toby is most excited to be an uncle and my family has been ridiculously careful with me. I hope everything is going well with you and the kingdom is progressing. I'll keep you updated._

_Love, Sarah_

_/_

_My dearest Jareth, _

_It's been one month since my last letter and there's a reason for that. Let's just say that this baby is definitely and without a doubt yours. He/She will be taking after you. First, I let my guard down with the whole morning sickness thing and then BAM! It hit me like a freakin' bus! I spend a great deal of my time now in the bathroom. My new best friend is the toilet. I'm extremely thankful that my parents have a bathroom in the master bedroom. Everyone has more or less been using that one. I feel like I should pitch a tent in here._

_That's all the news I have so far I suppose. Toby and my parents say hello. I send my love._

_Forever Yours,_

_Sarah_

_/_

_Ok buddy,_

_This child is SO taking after its father. It's already a little terror. He/She is already using magic (which is probably why I always feel so tired). The other day at work, a lady was rude to me and suddenly her hair was a fluorescent green. I know you're probably laughing the poof out of your hair right now, but believe me when I tell you that it wasn't funny. I suppose our precious child also believed that my hair would look better purple. That lasted for a week and a half._

_That's right. Keep on laughing. I know you are._

_Well, I love you and hope to see or hear from you soon._

_Your Sarah_

_/_

_My lovely Sarah,_

_All I have to say is that our child obviously has an amazing sense of humor. I am already proud. _

_I apologize for not responding sooner. I miss you so. I have been indefinitely busy. It seems that I never have a break. Every night, I enter my room with every intention of either seeing or writing you, but I always end up passing out on my bed. The next morning, it starts all over again. _

_The bright side of it all is that the kingdom is, in fact, progessing. Faster than I would have thought possibly actually. I cannot wait for you to see it. This is all thanks to you, your brilliance, and your compassion. I love you so much._

_Send my love to my little one. I wish that I could be there._

_Love,_

_Jareth_

_/_

_Brat. Menace. Rascal. Hmmm … Jareth Jr._

_Those are just a few names that I've thought of for our troublemaker. I'm officially six months pregnant and Karen made me go on maternity leave yesterday because of a certain incident. I don't know what you did to Cedric when you were here, but he has been most difficult (understatement of course) towards me since that day. _

_Yesterday, he said something to me while we were together in the break room. I refuse to tell you what was said because if you knew, you'd kill him without hesitation. Let me tell you that our child will grow to be just as feared as Daddy when they grow up. No one will be messing with them. Karen saw what happened. _

_Apparently, my eyes glowed white, my hair was flying around on the random wind that whipped around me out of nowhere, and I apparently threw Cedric across the room where he landed on a table (which he broke by the way). I threw him by merely raising my right hand in his direction, Jareth. Should I be concerned?_

_Anyway, I ended up blacking out so I don't remember doing any of this. I woke up later with Heather and Karen standing over me, both frantic with worry. They're still slightly scared of me even though they'd never admit to it. It's kinda unsettling, and yet I can't help being proud._

_I know the sex of the child, as well. However, I want to be surprised. So you'll just have to be too._

_Haha love ya,_

_Sarah_

_Oh and p.s. your future wife is a whale. I'm so huge Jareth. I want you to know that this is me being generous to you. I'm getting fat just for you. That's love right there._

_/_

So much time had passed since Sarah had seen her fiancé. She was nine months pregnant. She was due soon. Within the next few days, in fact. The last time Jareth had seen her was when her stomach was barely growing. She found that her mind was almost always on her lover. The only time she wasn't thinking about him was when she was with Toby. But even then, she would imagine her future with Jareth and their child. And possible siblings.

One particular warm night, she happened to be staring out the window with one hand on her stomach. Toby was coloring in one of his coloring books on her bed. He'd been keeping her company a lot lately. He knew how much she missed Jareth. Especially now.

Toby watched his sister from the corner of his eye and found himself very upset when he saw her wipe away a tear before rubbing her stomach. He wished that there was a way Jareth could be here for his sister. At least for a little bit. He continued to wish for a way for her to be happy as he stared at her. Little did he realize, that Sarah was also wishing for Jareth. For a few minutes, they silently wished together.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and the wind picked up outside.

"No," Sarah whispered as her eyes lit up and a smile graced her face. "It can't be."

She looked to her little brother whose face mirrored her own. "No way!" He cried out with joy.

Seconds later, Jareth was standing in her bedroom doorway with a grin on his face. Sarah turned around and laughed when she saw his eyes grow big at the sight of her stomach. She had almost forgotten that he hadn't seen her in so long that he wasn't used to her size.

She beckoned him over. She tried to kiss him, but he went straight to his knee and rubbed his hand on her stomach. "My little one," he whispered in awe. "You've grown." He looked up to Sarah and laughed before standing and giving her a kiss.

Toby ran over and jumped into Jareth's arms once their kiss had ended. "Jareth!"

"Sir Toby! You've grown as well. Already a little man. Have you been taking care of your sister for me?"

Toby gave him a look and said, "Of course. My little niece or nephew too." Then he looked at Sarah and whispered not so quietly to Jareth, "You're not supposed to talk about how big Sarah is. She gets all mad and cry-y then."

Jareth laughed at Sarah's mortified look. He placed Toby on the ground. That's when Karen and Robert walked in, somehow not surprised that Jareth was there.

After Jareth had shaken hands with Robert and hugged Karen, the older woman explained, "The wind picked up and the lights flickered. You aren't subtle, Jareth."

After some small talk, Sarah's family decided to leave the couple alone so that they could have what little time they had together. The two ended up sharing funny stories about where they were and the situations they got themselves into. Sarah had cried at one point, releasing her pent up frustrations and other such feelings as her love held her.

After some time of just holding each other, Jareth cleared his throat. "Love, I have a proposition for you."

Sarah made a small noise in objection to ending the quiet togetherness that they were sharing, but decided that hearing her love's voice was also a good thing. "Yes?"

He looked almost nervous and yet very sure at the same time. "I want to get married. Now. I can't wait any longer."

Sarah's eyes widened. "But Jareth, weddings take planning and preparation. None of my friends are here. How would we do it?"

"I know it isn't your fairytale wedding. We can do that later when we're together. We'd have to go through the whole ceremony again anyway for the nobility and royalty of the Underground. I just want to know that you are utterly and completely mine. In every way possible. I want to be your husband. I want you to be my wife."

Sarah laughed. "And I wish for the same thing, Jareth, but I ask again … how would we pull it off on such short notice?"

Jareth smiled. "I'll make it work. In two hours, we can be wed. Do you want to?"

Sarah leaned forward and kissed him slowly and passionately. "I do."

Jareth smirked at her double-meaning. "Then I should get to work. Go get your family ready."

/

An hour later, Sarah found herself standing in her bedroom trying to decide what lame maternity dress she wanted to wear for her wedding. She could kill Jareth for putting her through this at the last minute.

Karen was doing everything she could to help her, but there was only so much that the frantic step-mother could do. Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she plopped down on her bed. "I'm a fat whale, Mom! I'm too fat to get married! Who's gonna marry a whale?"

A bewildered Karen sat down next to her crying step-daughter, trying to comfort her, when Sarah began to yell, "I can't even see my feet, Mom! Are my feet even there anymore? I can't tell! I hurt. I'm stressed. I'm huge. I can't do this. I can't marry him. I mean, this isn't going to be anything like the wedding I want. We can't have sex! Married couples are supposed to have sex after their wedding! I'll squish him!"

Her step-mother blanched, clearly uncomfortable with the topic. She did her best however. "Oh Sarah. Jareth loves you. He obviously doesn't care about what you look like. He wants to marry you anyway."

Sarah looked at her mother in disbelief. "So you're not even gonna tell me that I'm not fat?" She continued to wail.

Karen's lips thinned out. She was obviously frustrated. "Sarah, Jareth LOVES you. This may not be the wedding you always imagined, but that doesn't matter. What matters is who you end up with, sweetheart." She put her arm around Sarah and rubbed her back. "He's a good man and you're lucky to be with him. I'm so happy for you, dear."

Sarah smiled before looking distraught again. "But I can't even find a good dress, Karen. Knowing Jareth, he's going to look fantastic no matter what he wears. And I'll be a big blob."

Karen thought about it for a second before her face lit up. She grinned before jumping up. "I have an idea. I don't know why I didn't think about this before." She ran out of the room only to return about ten minutes later with a dress in her arms.

The older woman held it up for the upset younger woman. "When I married your father, I was very much pregnant with Toby as I'm sure you remember. This just might fit you."

Sarah's face lit up. "Oh Mom! Thank you so much!" Karen beamed as Sarah motioned for her to help put it on. Karen couldn't help but tear up as she remembered a time when Sarah would have been repulsed by the idea of wearing her old wedding dress. She thanked whatever higher power had sent Jareth to their family. He was truly magnificent.

After Sarah was finally dressed, Karen helped her to style her hair. They had opted for something simple so they were just going to make her hair wavy and keep it long.

In the middle of it all, they heard a small knock at the door. Sarah called for the person to enter and saw that it was Toby. His jaw dropped as a "Wow!" slipped out. "You're so pretty, Sarah."

His older sister blushed and muttered a "Thanks, Tobe. "

"Everyone is waiting for you, Sarah. Are you ready?" he asked.

Sarah looked at Karen who looked to Toby and nodded. "Tell Jareth that his bride is on her way, Toby."

Toby grinned and took off running. Karen left to join the rest of the family downstairs. Sarah was now by herself, sitting at her vanity. She looked at how beautiful she looked in the mirror. She had been dreaming of this day for so long. True, it wasn't exactly how she had pictured it, but she knew that Karen was right. It was WHO she was marrying, not HOW she was getting married. Who would have ever known that Sarah would actually be marrying the Goblin King? She laughed to herself before making her way to the staircase.

Her father was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs and motioned to someone that Sarah was ready. She felt tears prick her eyes as she heard her music box begin to play. She had no idea how it had been taken downstairs, but she felt that this was right. She made her down, refusing to take her eyes off of her father. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face everyone else.

Taking her father's hand, she risked looking up and her breath was taken away. The room was somewhat dark. The only lights were what looked like stars surrounding them. It looked like she was about to walk through the night sky. Jareth was standing in his best suit near their lit fireplace. A beacon for her to follow to get to him. She saw that their "priest" was Aiden. Toby was standing in a mini-suit next to Jareth. He was obviously the proud best man. Karen, Tempe, and Aiden's family (Holli and Kendall) were standing in a line leading up to Jareth on Sarah's left. To Sarah's surprise, her friends Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus were standing parallel to the other line but on Sarah's right.

The entire scene was beautiful, but Sarah only had eyes for her fiancé. Her almost husband. The man she loved. His eyes glittered and shone with love as he watched his beloved approach him. Karen was already crying. The couple could only allow their smiles to take up all of the room on their faces in both love and amusement.

The ceremony itself passed by so quickly that Sarah was surprised to suddenly be asked to repeat after her friend. She blushed before saying her part and accepting the ring that Jareth was placing on her finger. He repeated after his friend and Sarah placed the random ring Toby placed in her hand on Jareth's left ring finger.

Both Sarah and Jareth felt their hearts being uplifted and the butterflies in their stomachs went wild as Aiden pronounced them man and wife. They forgot everybody else in the room as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

However, as soon as they broke apart, Sarah backed away and her eyes widened in surprise. Her hand went directly to her stomach.

Jareth's expression was instant confusion. "What is it, love?"

Sarah murmured something that nobody heard. It was Toby who asked "What?"

She looked up at everyone in the room and said a bit louder, "My water just broke."

It was then that everyone looked down and saw what they had missed before. There was a small puddle on the ground.

Within seconds, everyone began to panic and rush around. Somehow the Williams family and the newly wed couple drove off in the car as Aiden made sure that the Undergroundians returned home safely.

Sarah was in labor for seven hours before the baby was finally born. The look on Jareth's face when his daughter was placed into his arms was priceless. Sarah was exhausted, but proud. They had a beautiful baby girl now. Both mother and father had completely forgotten about the separation that would soon drive them apart.

At first, neither Jareth nor Sarah knew what to name their newborn daughter. All they knew was that she was gorgeous and she needed a name to match. Jareth had opted for a simple but beautiful name since the theme they had for that night seemed to be simple beauty.

In the end, it was Uncle Toby who named his niece Anna. Princess Anna Rey. Daughter of King Jareth and Sarah Rey. It was fitting and her parents loved it instantly. Just as they had instantly loved her.

/

Four years had passed since Anna had been born. Mother and daughter were still stuck Aboveground. The only times Jareth could see them was about every week through the mirror and in person only for birthdays. That's all he could pull off. Otherwise, he had to focus on coming Aboveground only for Wished Aways. It killed him every time.

It was Anna's fourth birthday and all she would ask for was to go to daddy's home. She wanted to see the Labyrinth. She wanted to meet her friends who she had only met through the glass. She didn't understand why her parents who made everything possible couldn't fulfill this one wish. Her party would be in an hour or so and she'd be able to see her daddy. She'd ask him then.

Sarah, herself, was seriously frustrated. It had been too long since she had been in the Underground. Her daughter still had not seen their true home.

She watched Anna play with Uncle Toby and her little brother, Thalion. He was barely two years old. His birthday only a month before his sister's. Jareth hadn't been present at the time of his son's birth.

Sarah smiled as she watched her children and brother play. Anna looked very much like Jareth except that her hair was brown. However, her eyebrows curved upward, her brown hair was poofy, her ears were pointed and her eyes were mismatched. She acted just like her mother though. She gave attitude and was a complete Daddy's girl. She refused to take no for an answer and insisted that she got her way. It was even worse seeing as how she would one day be as powerful as her daddy and her premature magic was always making an appearance.

Thalion, on the other hand, acted and looked more like his daddy. He had the same eyebrows, ears, and eyes as his father, and he did have Jareth's blonde hair, but it was easier to control like Sarah's hair. He had a great love for getting into trouble and challenging his mother as often as possible. His magic was also developing. "Terrible twos" was an understatement. Jareth helped as often as possible whether in person or through the mirror, but those times were becoming increasingly rare. Jareth barely had time anymore to see his family as often as he used to. The kingdom was more or less fixed, but now Jareth's time was filled with still trying to bring his family home and also forming alliances with other kingdoms. Once the other monarchs had seen the change in Jareth, treaties began to form almost instantly.

She could feel her brow furrow with concern as she thought about her husband and all he was putting himself through. It was then that the wind picked up and she felt warm arms surround her. She instantly knew who it was. She turned around to kiss her husband, indescribably happy to see him.

"Hello, love" he muttered before kissing her again. It was then that they heard a "Daddy!", "Da!", and "Jareth!" be cried out.

The Goblin King released his queen and knelt down to hug his two children and brother-in-law. After all of the hellos and through the incessant chatter of Anna, the family made their way home so that Anna could have her birthday party.

It was more or less the same as any four year old's birthday party, but it was a family-only event. Sarah didn't allow Anna to interact with human children because it was too much to risk. Anna already looked different and when she was upset, her magic could not be controlled. Jareth had also enchanted another mirror so that Aidan, Holli, and Kendall could watch the festivities and be included as often as possible.

Anna seemed to be pretty content with her party, but both Jareth and Sarah couldn't help but see that their daughter seemed to be up to something. At one point, she approached every member of the family excluding her parents and told them something. They had absolutely no idea what was up her sleeve, but figured that they would find out soon enough. There was nothing that she could come up with that they couldn't handle … right?

They would never know how wrong they were.

When it was time to blow out the candles, Anna unexpectedly grabbed her brother's hand. Thalion then grabbed Toby's, who grabbed his mother's, who grabbed her husband's. In the mirror, Aidan, Holli, and Kendall grabbed hands. Confusion could be seen on Jareth and Sarah's faces.

"Anna," Sarah started. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

Anna shushed her mother and whispered, "It's time to wish."

With that, Sarah bit her lip nervously and looked at her husband, hoping that he had an answer. He had none.

First, Anna whispered, "I wish the Goblin family could be together Underground right now."

Nothing happened. Then she spoke a little louder, but this time she wasn't the only one speaking. Everyone that was holding hands repeated her wish together in almost perfect unison.

The wind outside picked up and the lights began to flicker.

Anna grinned and repeated her wish even louder. Her guests, excluding her parents, did the same. The room began to spin and Sarah closed her eyes when she became too dizzy to keep them open. When the spinning seemed to stop, Sarah opened her eyes.

She gasped and tears formed in her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me!"

**A/N: I know. It's been ridiculously long. The next chapter will be the last. Sorry if this chapter went by a little too fast, but I no longer have the time for fanfiction writing really. Especially seeing as how I'm trying to write a book as well as be in college. I'm trying to finish up all of my unfinished you enjoyed it anyway.  
**

**Leave me a review :)**


	19. Yet Another Beginning

_**Chapter 19: Yet Another Beginning**_

Sarah was in her room in front of her mirror getting ready. She had just left Anna who was mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen.

She was sure that Jareth was already with everybody else outside. She could hardly believe what her life had become.

Roughly twenty-three years had gone by since Anna had turned four and made the wish that would change the lives of everyone around her. Somehow, the intelligent four year old had figured out how to break the spell that separated her family. Apparently all that was needed was for a large group of people to collectively wish for a way to break the spell. Who'd have thunk it, right? Anna was the master of simplicity it seemed.

Anna was now twenty-seven, Thalion was twenty-five, and Sarah had already had five other children in the past twenty-something years. Brianna was twenty-one, Damian was seventeen, the twins Drake and Derek were eleven, and their youngest Aurora was four. Of course, that probably wasn't the end of it. Sarah was already pregnant again. About four months. She wondered if their new baby would be their last. She doubted it. She was only thankful that she was able to keep her figure.

Sarah went outside to join her large family. All of her children were on their respective sides near the altar and Sarah took a seat in the front with Aiden and Holli.

She nodded at her friends with a smile. Aiden nodded back before motioning towards a nervous-looking Kendall who was standing in his best suit, waiting for her daughter to join him.

Anna's infatuation with Kendall had begun as soon as she met him in person. Kendall's infatuation with Anna had begun as soon as he saw her through the mirror when she was two and he was six. They had started dating as soon as Anna was of age and Jareth was okay with her going out. Normally, he would have made her wait until she was of age (seventeen), but allowed them to be together when she was fifteen because he knew Kendall and his parents.

One thing had led to another and here they were. The crowd stood up as music began to play. Anna had specifically asked for "As the World Falls Down" to be played at her wedding. Sarah looked down the aisle and smiled widely as she watched her handsome king escort their daughter to her future husband.

Life couldn't have been any better.

**A/N: Yup. So that's it :) A big thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this. I'm sorry about the rushed ending, but at least now you don't have to wait forever for me to update anymore haha**

**Thanks for being a great crowd!  
**


End file.
